THE OUTSIDERS
by Winblam
Summary: Com o tempo, os conceitos mudam... Os sonhos mudam... Os planos mudam... A vida muda... Mas não se mudam princípios e valores. Mudaram e continuaram iguais... Assim são os Winchesters: tão coerentes em suas contradições. UA, Slash fanfic, Sam&Dean
1. Chapter I – PILOT

Passou as costas das mãos sujas de graxa na testa de forma cansada, pouco antes de entrar em casa. Precisava de um banho.

Era uma noite qualquer da semana e ia ver Lisa outra vez.

Olhou à volta, encontrando a TV ligada para ninguém, enquanto um barulho de plástico e louça denunciava alguém na cozinha.

– Em casa de novo... – berrou da porta mesmo, indo para o lavabo lavar as mãos.

– Hey Dean! Pensei que fosse na Lisa. – ouviu seu irmãozinho falar e deu um meio sorriso safado para o nada.

– Pensando em trazer alguém pra casa garanhão? Sabe que o pai acha, não sabe? – falou alto e riu consigo enquanto secava as mãos na toalha meio úmida já. _Hora de ir pra lavar_, pensou consigo, tirando-a do lado da pia e jogando-a em cima da descarga. Acabou terminando de secar as mãos nas calças mesmo, aproveitando que não estavam tão sujas de graxa.

– Claro que não, idiota. Mas vou sair também, ou acha que só você tem vida própria? – chegou na cozinha a tempo de ver o mais novo balançar a cabeça negativamente e fechar o lanche que preparava.

– Opa, tô morto de fome, como adivinhou? – adiantou-se, roubando o sanduíche das mãos do outro, que só o xingou e empurrou, tentando não rir.

– Qual é Dean! Deu trabalho pra fazer! – reclamou entre risos ao ver o mais velho dar uma enorme mordida e sorrir daquele jeito cretino de boca cheia e tudo.

– Você faz outro _DamDam_. Faz bem pro seu cérebro, assim deixa de ser tão loiro. – respondeu sem engolir, já mordendo de novo o lanche. – _Hmm... Tá ótimo, valeu hein?_

– Hah, ok porque você é moreno por acaso... – o garoto cruzou os braços e riu alto, enquanto o mais velho engolia a bocada que tinha dado.

– Loiro escuro. – apontou para os próprios cabelos e depois para os do irmão. – Posso não ser tão esperto, mas pelo menos sou mais que você.

– As garotas adoram os loiros... Isso me dá vantagem.

– As 'garotas' adoram uma boa pegada de braços fortes que nem os do _papai aqui_. Vai ter que malhar muito pra chegar perto, meu filho...

– Blablablá, eu sou o melhor do mundo, blablá... não cansa não? E não me chama de _DamDam._ Parece que tá falando com uma garota.

– E não tô? – teve que desviar de um pano de prato manchado e caiu na gargalhada, jogando-o de volta no garoto que o tirou da cara com nojo. – Ninguém lava os panos dessa casa não?

– Tô com cara de empregada? Deixa aí num canto que depois o papai recolhe...

– Aaaah, muito bonito da sua parte Adam Winchester... Como se o cara não tivesse mais o que fazer além de lavar roupa! Caralho, a gente tem máquina aqui, é só por dentro com sabão! – sentiu o irmão se encolher um pouco ao tom mais duro de sua voz, talvez arrependido, e respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro do outro. – Ok... Mas já sabe. Quanto menos deixar acumular pro pai...

–... melhor. É eu sei... – suspirou e encarou o irmão, que lhe sorriu ladino. – Vai logo tomar a droga do banho que daqui a pouco a Lisa tá por aqui derrubando a porta.

– Vai sair? – ouviu a voz do seu pai assim que voou escada abaixo, olhando o relógio de pulso. Era de se esperar que ela já tivesse ligado.

– Lisa. – respondeu simplesmente, enquanto procurava as chaves em algum lugar do móvel da TV.

– Filho, desmarca. – o pai falou, surpreendendo-o.

– Desmarcar? _Pra quê?_

– Dean, preciso dos meus filhos em casa hoje. Temos que dar um jeito nisso aqui. – o homem falou, mostrando a casa com as mãos. Ele tinha um ponto, a casa estava uma zona. Mas era de se esperar, se tratando de uma casa só de homens, certo?

– Ok, quer que eu fure com a uma garota pra ficar de _doméstica_ aqui? – inquiriu ironicamente, esperando ver seu pai sorrir e dizer que era brincadeira, que podia ir e que só voltasse no dia seguinte. Mas ele não fez isso. Só cruzou os braços em ar grave, com aquele olhar de _estou mandando, me obedeça._

– Seu irmão está vindo. – respondeu mais secamente, ainda de braços cruzados.

– Ótimo, chamou o Dam pra ajudar pelo menos... – amenizou o tom de voz e passou a mão na testa, desconfortável com a cara fechada do pai.

– Sim, chamei ele também, mas não é disso que estou falando Dean. – disse em tom ainda mais grave e olhou preocupado para o seu primogênito quando este voltou a encará-lo, agora de forma estranha.

– Espero que não seja _mesmo_ o que eu acho que é. – respondeu prontamente, de forma violenta.

– Dean!

– Não está falando que aquele lá está vindo, está pai? – alterou o tom de voz e fechou os punhos, irritado. – _Pai!_

– _Aquele lá _é seu irmão, meu filho! Ele trancou a faculdade e está voltando pra casa, onde é o lugar dele Dean! – respondeu firmemente, mas não conseguia evitar o peso que tomava seu peito toda vez que via seu filho agir assim em relação ao próprio irmão.

– Ele NÃO é meu irmão! E o lugar dele não é aqui! Ele fez _questão_ de jogar isso na cara de todo mundo quando quis dar uma de _o bom_ e se mudou daqui pra fazer aquela merda de faculdade!

– Não fala assim do seu irmão Dean! Era o que ele queria pro futuro dele! Qual o problema disso? Você não quis estudar, queria ser mecânico não é? Ele não tem o mesmo direito, filho?

– Eu não vou largar a Lisa pra dar uma de comitê de boas-vindas pra alguém que _eu_ _não quero ver,_ pai. Vou indo. – baixou o tom de voz e pegou a chave com firmeza, contornando John rumo à porta, mas a mão firme no seu ombro o impediu de sair como queria.

– É uma ordem Dean. – prendeu o ar ao tom autoritário de seu pai, fechando os olhos frustradamente

–... _Sim senhor_. – respondeu a contragosto, afastando-se da mão do pai e voltando escada acima enquanto ligava irritado pra ela pra desmarcar o encontro.

Não podia acreditar que ele ia voltar. Não agora. Pra quê?

Sentiu seu estômago revirar à ideia de ter que ver outra vez seu outro irmão.

– Ele não é meu irmão... – repetiu baixinho para si, passando as mãos no rosto.

Por que só ele sentia vontade de vomitar com aquele climinha de família feliz na limpeza da casa? Até mesmo Lisa, que ia sair com ele pra um lugar bacana, estava lá agora, animada com a notícia, dando um toque feminino na arrumação da casa.

Bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto terminava de por as roupas sujas na máquina de lavar.

Olhou à volta, pensando na possibilidade de roubar uma cerveja da geladeira e se refugiar no seu Impala, mas desistiu logo que viu John voltar da garagem com umas caixas velhas, provavelmente fotos de família ou outra ridiculice sentimental. Ele _sempre _ficava desse jeito quando o Winchester do meio aparecia. Ou quando ficava tempo demais sem aparecer, como tinha sido no ultimo fim ano que passaram...

Somente ele tinha gostado da ideia de passar o Natal e Ano Novo somente com Adam e John? Sem _ele_ pra ficar andando de um lado pro outro com a cara enfiada num livro, ou reclamando do tando de _junk food_ que eles consumiam? Enfiando legumes na geladeira, ocupando o espaço das cervejas e obrigando-os a comer? Tendo de dividir os quartos? Afinal a casa só tinha 3...

E era _sua _vez de dividir o quarto.

Xingou em alto e bom som ao lembrar disso. Adam não abriria mão da sua privacidade com os pornôs do computador, que ele escondia a sete chaves, como se ninguém jamais fosse descobrir. Sabia bem...

Respirou fundo e foi mesmo até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja. Necessitava de uma com toda a sua alma.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia pegar uma das armas que tinham em casa e atirar numas garrafas vazias nos fundos da casa. Pelo menos assim descontava sua frustração em algo.

Mas sabia que não podia. Seu pai era ex-militar, ok... Mas isso não dava exatamente o direito de ter quase um arsenal escondido no porão. Ou de ensinar os filhos a atirar (o que ele fez mesmo assim).

Seu pai era extremamente zeloso com os filhos. E um tanto supersticioso também. Não se conformava com aquela correntinha que ele obrigava-os a usar. Ou com os sacos e sacos de sal grosso que tinham na dispensa, que ocupavam mais espaço lá que os próprios alimentos que guardavam. E aquelas preces em latim? Não se conformava por ter sido obrigado a aprender aquilo. Não era como se fosse usar, certo? Então pra quê?

Suspirou enquanto abria a garrafa e tomou um gole irritado ao lembrar que o seu _irmãozinho_ gostava bastante dessas aulas estúpidas. Devia saber recitar aqueles exorcismos idiotas de trás pra frente e ainda vivia falando que podia não ter utilidade prática, mas que conhecimento nunca é demais. Era um idiota metido a nerd era isso que era.

– _Sam!_ – deu um salto no mesmo lugar ao ouvir aquele nome, quase derrubando a cerveja no chão e xingou baixinho, vendo que derrubou mesmo um pouco dela na própria camiseta. – _Como você está meu filho?... Hum. Chega quando?..._

_Blablablá_... Apostava que era bem capaz dele chegar agora à noite só pra complicar ainda mais a vida deles. Porque daí seu pai ficaria todo preocupado com ele na estrada.

–_ Sammy, você não dirigiu 14 horas seguidas, certo? –_ percebeu o tom de ameaça na voz do pai e revirou os olhos. Sabia que lá vinha preocupação pro seu velho. – _Motel 6 Grand Junction... Claro que sei que ele existe. ...Não acha que está se explicando demais se não quer que eu desconfie? ...Quantas paradas até agora? Só pra comer? Sammy, não se dirige mais de 2 horas seguidas! Ok, ok... Mais 13 horas coisa nenhuma, você me demore mais um dia se necessário, mas não fique mais de 3 horas no volante Samuel. ...Eu também... Certo, boa noite meu filho. Tchau..._ – viu-o desligar o aparelho sem fio enquanto vinha para a cozinha balançando a cabeça, inconformado.

– Chega amanhã é? – perguntou por perguntar, dando mais um gole de sua garrafa, mas sentiu um desconforto quando seu pai lhe sorriu discretamente, suspirando logo depois.

– Ele não estava com uma boa voz... – John suspirou novamente, imitando o filho e também pegando uma cerveja para si. – Espero que seja só cansaço, mas não creio.

– Tá falando de quem pai? – perguntou o caçula, entrando com uns panos de prato limpos que estavam mofando na lavanderiazinha.

– Sammy.

– O que tem ele? – tornou preocupado também, fazendo Dean prender a respiração pra não bufar.

Decidiu que era melhor arrumar seu quarto para receber seu _irmãozinho_ e saiu sem ser notado por seu pai e irmão, que falavam preocupados algo sobre como Sam não pareceu bem no telefone e como isso talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de estar trancando a faculdade.

Não queria participar daquela conversa de jeito nenhum e não conseguia entender exatamente porque aquilo o incomodava tanto assim. Se ele estava bem ou mal, o problema era dele, certo? Mas não conseguiu evitar aquela sombra de pesar sobre si, numa quase preocupação que daria muito orgulho ao seu pai, mas que para si só parecia ridícula e inconveniente.

Filhadaputamente inconveniente.

NOTAS DO CAPÍTILO:

Primeira vez que me meto a escrever com qualquer coisa que não seja animada e tenha olhos anormalmente grandes... Também o meu projeto mais sério e ao qual mais estou me dedicando.

Espero sinceramente que gostem viu? Sou novata na área, então qualquer toque ou sugestão será mais do que bem-vindo!

Ah, imagens do Motel 6 Grand Junction, Rota de viagem de Sam Winchester CA/KS e Casa-modelo pro Sobrado dos Winchester, disponíveis no meu blog:

. 

beijos!


	2. Chapter II – LAWRENCE WAITING

O Motel era mais simpático do que pensava, ainda que não tivesse entendido bem qual era a utilidade de uma piscina num lugar de uso comum pra pernoite. Colocou a mala de volta no carro e suspirou desanimado. Mais 13 horas de viagem pelo menos, isso sem contar as inevitáveis paradas e possíveis imprevistos.

Ontem mesmo havia sido parado por um policial rodoviário - provavelmente desconfiado de ver um jovem sozinho à estrada depois das 11 da noite.

Será que ele procurava bebidas?Ele não perguntou nada a respeito. Não que ele parecesse procurar algo realmente, só o fez mostrar seus documentos e o deixou ir com um 'boa sorte' que seria providencial, não tivesse sido tão _estranho_.

E bem que, ironicamente, andava sem sorte nenhuma mesmo...

Espantou esses prensamentos com um menear leve antes de bater o porta-malas.

_De volta à estrada Sammy_, pensou consigo num sorrisinho irônico. Ao menos logo estaria em casa.

Só não sabia se isso seria uma coisa boa.

Claro que a primeira coisa que fez quando conseguiu dinheiro suficiente para, foi comprar uma cama de casal para si. Gostava de ter mais espaço pra dormir e gostava ainda mais quando não o tinha por estar dividindo com alguém. E esse alguém de uns tempos pra cá era Lisa, claro. Gostava dela. Era completamente louca e muito divertida. E não podia evitar um sorrisinho malandro ao pensar no lance da Yôga. Deus abençoasse aquela mulher...

Mas naquele momento, olhar praquele quarto e ver aquela cama parecia uma ofensa. Não dividiria o lugar com Sam. Dormiria no chão, mas nunca naquela cama com _ele_.

E óbvio que assim que expôs o assunto pro pai isso se tornou briga. _De novo._

O único quarto com duas camas era o de Adam, pois ele dormia ainda no antigo beliche onde os outros dois Winchester's filhos dormiam antes do próprio garoto nascer. Mas ele estava irredutível quanto a manter sua privacidade. Era a vez de Dean e ponto. Ninguém mandou ele trocar de cama, pelo menos com a de solteiro ainda caberia um colchão no chão. O que não funcionava agora, a menos que quisesse não ter onde pisar mais naquele quarto.

E olha que a ideia de por aquele lá pra dormir no chão e ter a oportunidade de pisar nele 'acidentalmente' não era tão dispensável assim.

Mas ainda assim preferia seu quarto sem ele.

– Vocês são adultos, então que se resolvam! – berrou John cansado daquilo. – Se esse assunto voltar para mim tiro o Impala e o computador de vocês dois, entendido?

– Sim senhor. – concordou o mais velho a contragosto, enquanto o caçula só reclamava baixinho, irritado. Só repetiu a fala do irmão, pois este lhe deu um tapa pouco delicado na nuca, enquanto seu pai esperava a resposta.

– Sim, sim senhor pai... – respondeu emburrado, massageando a área dolorida e lançando um olhar mortal para o irmão.

– Ótimo. Vou abrir a oficina então. Vocês se resolvam, podem fazer _qualquer coisa,_ até mudar de quarto, mas quero que resolvam. _Sozinhos_. E se essa discussão chegar aos ouvidos de Sammy...

Foi a vez de Dean de reclamar baixinho ao ouvir aquilo, assentindo com a cabeça e indo até a geladeira beber algo. Pegou uma latinha de refrigerante. Sempre tudo parecia rodar em torno do adorado _Sammy_ e suas bichices. Olhou para as prateleiras com refrigerante e cerveja, apostando que logo logo teriam um monte de _suco_ ali também...

– Ótimo, o que vai ser? – Adam inquiriu assim que o pai virou as costas e saiu, cruzando os braços e encarando o mais velho de um jeito quase mandão.

– Vai ser que, ou você dorme com ele, ou eu vou colocar ele pra dormir na casinha de ferramentas lá fora. – retrucou ainda com a porta da geladeira aberta. Pegou mais uma lata de refrigerante e jogou para o irmão, que a pegou no ar com uma cara meio assutada. – Que cara é essa? Não ia jogar na sua cabeça, babaca.

– Não é por isso. – revirou os olhos e suspirou um pouco incerto antes de prosseguir. – É que não entendo. Você parece ter tanta raiva dele o tempo todo Dean! Que que ele fez?

– Do que tá falando? Você bebeu? – fechou a porta finalmente, encostando-se na pia da cozinha e abrindo a lata, tomando um longo gole.

– Ok que vocês viviam se pegando de tapa, mas não era assim. Tipo, parece que vocês se odeiam agora! – respondeu em ar pensativo. Como nunca pensou nisso antes, aliás? Fazia um tempo já. Quer dizer, pra ele parecia desde sempre, via-os se matar desde os seus 7 anos, mas piorou demais depois que Sam resolveu fazer faculdade. – Tipo, papai vive falando como vocês eram unidos quando eram pequenos...

– Olha, não sei qual é essa do teu papinho não, mas realmente não tá fazendo sentido nenhum, só pra você saber. – respondeu indiferentemente, tomando mais um gole da lata antes de largá-la na pia. – Você decide, ou no seu quarto, ou na casinha de ferramentas. No meu não. Tô indo pra oficina.

Seguiu o mais velho com os olhos até ele sumir pela porta com um rangido desta. Era típico isso. Parecia um tabu. Era só colocar as palavras _você e Sam_ e _se dando bem_ na mesma frase que o mais velho desconversava e saía.

Talvez até por isso quase não falasse isso. Mas tinha certeza que essa época existiu. Viu nas fotos que seu pai trouxera pra casa ontem mesmo, um mini Dean e um Sammy menor ainda, abraçados e sorrindo largamente, com direito a chifrinho no menor por parte do loiro e tudo. Era companheirismo isso. Era praticamente a mesma forma que era tratado pelos irmãos hoje em dia, aliás. Não era possível que eles se odiassem hoje sem motivo nenhum!

Passou a mão direita pelos seus fios loiros e suspirou irritado. O jeito era dar um tapa no próprio quarto antes que Sam chegasse. Ia deixar passar dessa vez. Mas só dessa e em consideração ao irmão do meio.

E Dean ia ainda se ver com ele, isso sim.

Só parou efetivamente, em um McDonald's na _Vine Street _em_ Hays,_ numa parada de almoço/lanche-da-tarde.

Foi ao banheiro do _fast food_ antes de pedir algo e antes de sair lavou os olhos, que ardiam. Céus, como estava realmente morto! Faziam o quê? 9 horas que estava dirigindo? Eram 5 da tarde segundo seu relógio. Dirigira 10 horas então, aparentemente.

Pensou em pedir uma salada, mas acabou optando por um _Angus Chipotle BBQ Bacon _e refrigerante. Com fitas. E quando mordeu o lanche, aquilo tinha um gosto tão de _casa_ que até o assustou e acabou o motivando a comer com vontade - já que também, a única coisa que consumira além do café da manhã, isso a umas 6 da manhã, foi um pacote de biscoitos que comprara num posto de beira-de-estrada.

– Sozinho...? – uma moça lhe perguntou sorridente, segurando uma bandeja, mas o dela era um _Filet-O-Fish._ Ficou olhando-a lá parada, um tanto confuso e ela riu. – Ok, é que aquele cara sentado naquela mesa do outro lado estava me cantando e eu disse que estava com você, sinto muito.

– Ah. Não, não, claro... Estou sozinho sim, não quer sentar? – sua voz lhe pareceu confusa e mesmo a moça sendo bonita, não gostou de olhá-la muito, pois era loira.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu e sentou a sua frente. – Meu nome é Beth, muito prazer.

Terminou de mastigar o que mordera enquanto ela agradecia e voltou a olhá-la. – Sou Sam, o prazer é meu. – respondeu por educação, mas logo voltou sua atenção às batatas fritas.

– O que faz aqui há essa hora Sam? – ela realmente parecia interessada em conversar, uma vez que sequer desembalou o próprio lanche e o observava atenta, obrigando-o a comer o mais comportado possível.

– No Mc? – definitivamente estava lerdo, percebeu. Balançou a cabeça suavemente e bebeu de sua coca. – Hm, voltando pra casa, Beth. _É Beth, não é?_

– É! – ela pareceu feliz por ele se lembrar de seu nome e só então tomou um gole de seu suco. – Indo pra onde?

– Posso devolver a pergunta? – estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com as perguntas da moça e, olhando-a melhor, dava para perceber que ela estava interessada.

– Saindo de casa, Sam. – ela sorriu. – Vou visitar meus tios na California.

_California._ Controlou-se para não franzir o cenho em desgosto ao ouvir falar de lá. – Hm. Então ainda esta no começo da viagem... – comentou distraidamente, voltando a beber seu refrigerante e só parando quando sentiu o celular vibrar ao bolso. – Com licença. – pediu e se levantou. – Alô?... Sim, tudo bem sim pai. Está no viva voz? Porque estou ouvindo a voz do Adam aí... Ah, oi pra você também... Estou em _Hays_. Dentro de 4 horas estou por aí... Não. Não. Não pai, sem paradas, quero chegar logo aí!... Mais de 3 horas? Ann... – hesitou responder, seu pai o mataria se soubesse das 10 horas direto sem pausas pra descanso, mas se mentisse ele saberia só de calcular a distancia. – É... Não exatamente. Pai... Eu sei. Eu vou chegar inteiro. Claro que minha voz está cansada! Estou na estrada desde as 6 da manhã!... _ Com algumas paradas_. Claro que sim. Estava comendo agora, na verdade...

– Sam, estou te esperando aqui, viu? – ouviu Beth falar às suas costas, e respirou assustado, ouvindo risadas no outro lado da linha.

– Não, espera! Pai, Dam, não é nada disso não! – sentiu o rosto corar e baixou o olhar. De que adiantaria explicar? – Quer saber? Esquece, estou desligando ok? Até mais tarde.

Desligou o aparelho e suspirou constrangido, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– O que houve Sam?

– Eu... vou ter que ir indo Beth. Mas... Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Espero que faça uma boa viagem. – respondeu apressadamente, pegando o resto de seu lanche e colocando-o no saco de viagem para levar consigo. – Tchau.

Estavam fechando a oficina duas horas antes para dar tempo de terminar de arrumar as coisas que faltavam em casa.

Isso... Segundo seu pai, pois na verdade sabia que estavam fechando duas horas mais cedo pra que John pudesse ficar andando de um lado ao outro da sala até que seu _precioso_ filho chegasse.

Terminou de trancar tudo e, quando chegaram, deram com Adam na sala, andando de um lado ao outro exatamente como seu pai logo faria.

– Quando ele chega? – o garoto perguntou ansioso.

– Não sei meu filho.

– Liga pra ele pai! Não pode estar tão longe! – era até engraçado ver a vontade que o caçula estava de ver o irmão, principalmente se fosse pra recordar que ele não estava querendo dividir o quarto com ele de jeito nenhum.

Riu ironicamente a esse pensamento e sentou no sofá, despreocupado, enquanto via os dois se encolhendo em cima do celular do pai, discando na chamada rápida o numero de Sam.

– Põe no viva voz. – Adam pediu, mas teve que colocar pro pai, que se atrapalhou com o comando.

– _Alô?... _– a voz do moreno ecoou pela sala um tanto apressada.

– Oi meu filho, está tudo bem? – John perguntou enquanto Adam ficava repetindo atrás dele que queria falar com o irmão. Como se não desse pra ouvir, estava no viva voz, caramba!

– _Sim, tudo bem sim pai. Está no viva voz? Porque estou ouvindo a voz do Adam aí... _

– Fala Sam! – o garoto berrou animado atrás do pai, e Dean teve que tapar a boca para não rir dele por isso.

–_Ah, oi pra você também... _

– Onde você está?

– _Estou em Hays. Dentro de 4 horas estou por aí... _

– Vai parar em Salina, não é Sammy? – sentiu o tom autoritário do pai dali do sofá e se ajeitou melhor nele.

–_Não. _

– Sam-...

– _Não. Não pai, sem paradas, quero chegar logo aí!... _

– Ok, que seja... Mas, não dirigiu mais de 3 horas seguidas, certo? – continuou com o tom de comando, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada. Seus filhos conseguiam ser piores que ele mesmo!

– _Mais de 3 horas? Ann... – _elehesitou por um momento_. –É... Não exatamente. _

– Francamente Samuel!

– _Pai... _

– Certo, a responsabilidade é sua. Faça o que quiser. – respondeu contrariado, e suspirou. _– _Só chegue vivo, tá?

– _Eu sei. Eu vou chegar inteiro. _

– Não sei se acredito, sua voz está tão cansada!

– _Claro que minha voz está cansada! Estou na estrada desde as 6 da manhã!... _

– Eu não-...

– _Com algumas paradas. – _completou antes que tivesse que ouvir mais bronca. 

–Certo, espero que esteja falando a verdade.

–_Claro que sim. Estava comendo agora, na verdade... – _ouviram uma voz de mulher ao fundo chamando-o e sua respiração acelerar. E Adam caiu na gargalhada, incitando o próprio John a rir.

– Não era esse tipo de _comida_ que estávamos esperando aqui Sammy! – Adam conseguiu balbuciar no meio das gargalhadas

– Sinceramente, agora é até compreensível seu tom cansado meu filho. – John tentou se manter sério, mas também acabou rindo alto. Dean a essa altura tinha levantado do sofá num pulo surpreso.

– _Não, espera! Pai, Dam, não nada disso_ _não!_ – o desespero e constrangimento na voz do rapaz foram palpáveis, mas logo se tornou impaciência. _– Quer saber? Esquece, estou desligando ok? Até mais tarde_.

E ele realmente desligou sem esperar um tchau, o que gerou mais piadas da parte de Adam, que segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

– Essa foi chocante! O _Sam?_ Cara, se fosse o Dean eu até entendida, mas-... – parou de falar quando o mais velho passou por ele a passos duros, subindo as escadas. – Hey, Dean! Eu estou brincando!

– Dean, onde você vai? – o moreno mais velho também foi pego de surpresa pela mudança brusca de humor do filho. Encarou o outro - que deu de ombros, confuso -, antes de perceber que ele parara o avanço nas escadas e se voltou para ele.

– Quarto. Posso? – e não esperou resposta, só continuou subindo de dois em dois degraus, batendo a porta do quarto com força assim que entrou.

_Legal_, quer dizer que ele não pode sair com a Lisa pra ficar dando uma de comitê de boas vindas, enquanto o moleque saía por ai, passando o rodo nas paradas de estrada?

Sentiu o sangue subir para a cabeça e socou a parede, imaginando que fosse a cara certinha daquele cretino idiota.

Respirou fundo e sentou na cama, pensando na grande ofensa que isso era, mesmo sabendo que não era. Preferia crer mil vezes que estava se roendo de inveja do que pensar por um segundo que aquilo poderia ser qualquer outra coisa.

Sentou no sofá um tanto frustrado. Bem que tentara subir pra falar com Dean, mas seu pai o impediu, falando que fosse lá o que fosse que deu nele, com certeza ele ia preferir ficar em paz.

Agora seu velho estava limpando a cozinha com um produto de cheiro engraçado, passando no chão manchado - isso porque já tinham limpado no dia anterior também -, com um pano velho.

– Pai... – chamou-o baixinho, mas viu quando seu velho virou para si, atento. A audição dele não era brincadeira.

– Diga Adam.

– Hn... O Dean e o Sam se odeiam desde sempre? – hesitou em perguntar por um momento e claro que John largou o que estava fazendo pra sentar no sofá com ele, o encarando com o cenho franzido.

– Odiar? Não acha que é uma palavra meio forte...? Eu sei que eles sempre tiveram seus desentendimentos. Também, não poderiam ser mais diferentes um do outro... Mas, _ódio_? Dean protegia Sammy até da própria sombra, quando eram menores. Até os 12 anos do Dean, vira e mexe encontrava eles dormindo juntos no beliche de baixo... – interrompeu-se e riu baixinho, pousando a mão na testa. – Dean sempre se fazia de machinho e fugia do assunto, então sempre perguntava pro Sammy, que sempre respondia que tinha pesadelos e o irmão lhe socorria. Só dormia livre deles quando Dean estava por perto. E eu sabia que ele só dormia depois de ver que o Sam havia dormido, porque ele sempre tinha olheiras terríveis logo de manhã...

– O que deu neles então? Só me lembro de ver eles brigando! – encostou-se melhor no sofá, interessado no assunto e encarou o rosto bem conservado de seu pai. Coçou o nariz umas duas vezes também, pois o cheiro do produto era realmente engraçado.

– Hmm... Não sei direito Dam... Acho que realmente foi por volta dos seus 7 anos. Sam estava com 14, foi dormir na casa de um amiguinho, mas voltou pra casa no meio da madrugada. Dean estava puto por ele ter ido e quando o viu entrar no quarto no meio da noite, começaram a discutir. Acho que essa foi a primeira briga verdadeira deles que eu presenciei, pois estavam quase se socando o chão quando cheguei e apartei. Depois disso Dean ficou mais arisco com o irmão, mas ainda assim nada de anormal. Soava como implicância só...

– Mas então...?

– _Mas então_, acho que por volta dos 20 e 16 anos e cada um, logo no dia que eu tinha organizado para conhecer as namoradinhas deles na época - porque você sabe bem que não foram poucas, certo? -, eles brigaram de novo, e desta vez eu ouvi algo que não esperava ouvir nunca. – John fez uma pausa grave e tapou sua boca por um momento, suspirando.

– O quê? Difícil imaginar algo pior do que eu já vi aqui pai... – o garoto comentou, ansioso pra saber. Desistiu de sentar direito e cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá, virando na direção do pai.

– Sam deu um soco no seu irmão... – parou ao ver a expressão chocada do filho e riu. – Eu sei que normalmente quem começa é o Dean, mas não é isso Adam. Ele socou e Dean não revidou. Levantou limpando o sangue do canto da boca e berrou pra ele que eles não eram irmãos. Chamou-o de monstro, disse que ele era amaldiçoado e que graças a ele, agora também era um maldito. Adam, eu perdi o chão quando ouvi isso. Não consegui intervir na briga ou castigá-los naquele dia, só subi pro meu quarto e... – parou antes de dizer que se agarrou ao retrato de Mary. Suspirou. – Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas algo se quebrou e nenhum deles nunca disse nada a respeito.

– Queria saber por que ele se apega tanto ao fato de Sam não ser nosso irmão de sangue pai. Tipo, não é como se eu fosse 100% irmão dele também, mas ele não joga isso na minha cara como faz na do Sam.

– Também queria saber... mas... – levantou-se então, pronto para voltar pra cozinha. – Deixe-os. De certa forma, pelo menos ainda é algo que os dois dividem. Deve parecer estranho, mas prefiro que eles briguem a se evitarem. Acho que isso ainda é melhor que indiferença. Vou voltar pra cozinha... Vê se tem mais algo pra arrumar por aí e dá um jeito filho, quero essa casa tinindo pra quando o Sammy chegar.

– Ok... – levantou esquadrinhando a sala e os cômodos próximos, mas logo subiu, não para o seu quarto, mas pro quarto de John. Queria ver outra vez as coisas da caixa que ele tinha subido, talvez lá tivessem mais respostas praquela situação estranha. – Tem algo de errado nisso tudo, eu _sinto_.

Estava próximo de _Maple Hill_, o que devia dar mais ou menos mais uns 56 minutos de viagem, se suas contas não estivessem erradas.

Segurou o volante com mais força, desejando que sua casa estivesse na próxima curva, não a mais de _50 mi_ dali. Se bem que a próxima curva seria só em _Topeka_, a umas _27,5 mi_ dali também...

Olhou para o saco amassado em cima do banco do seu carro, do McDonald's de algumas boas horas atrás. Estava com fome de novo já. E com sono. E com o cair da noite também estava fazendo frio. Sentiu vontade de rir. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira.

E com o tempo, o frio só foi aumentando. E tinha esquecido seu casaco dentro da mala, ainda por cima. Estava dirigindo pela _US-40 E_ e já não aguentava mais de sono. Daria tudo por um café naquele momento e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em chegar em casa e abraçar sua família. Sua sorte era que a estrada estava vazia e que passara pelo primeiro pedágio tranquilamente, pois na verdade não estava mesmo em condições de continuar dirigindo.

Talvez por isso mesmo, quando viu uma mulher ensanguentada de camisola no meio da estrada e freou bruscamente, não estranhou o fato da mulher desaparecer. Mas quando o carro capotou umas três vezes antes de parar, o fato de não ter se machucado pareceu um milagre. Soltou o cinto e caiu no teto do carro. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava travada então saiu pela janela que estourara na primeira capotada.

Conseguiu reaver sua mala, mas o carro com certeza era perda total. E só então percebeu que estava sozinho numa estrada escura com um carro capotado e não tinha como chegar em casa.

– Merda... – sussurrou consigo, procurando a lanterna que trouxera e a blusa. Vestiu-se e acendeu-a, torcendo para que alguém passasse por ali. Não que realmente acreditasse na possibilidade de conseguir carona agora à noite.

– Pai! Pai! – berrou e desceu as escadas, mas não o encontrou. Talvez tivesse saído pra comprar alguma coisa, pensou consigo, irritado e praguejou. – _Adam!_

– Que é Dean! – ouviu o menino berrar do próprio quarto e suspirou aliviado por um momento enquanto subia novamente até lá.

– Não acha que seu irmãozinho já deveria ter chegado? – perguntou numa indiferença fingida e sentou na cadeira do computador, enquanto Adam virava mais uma pagina do seu comix.

– Não sei, que horas são? – fingiu-se desentendido, enquanto ajeitava o caderno que achara na caixa de seu pai embaixo do corpo discretamente. Sabia que passava das nove e estava ansioso com isso também, mas queria ver se Dean também estava mesmo.

– Umas 9:45... – comentou e levantou, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros. – Quando o pai chegar, fala pra ele ligar pro Sam.

– E por que eu faria isso? – perguntou então, tentando entender o pedido do irmão.

– Vai por mim, pede pra ele ou liga você. – falou e saiu, deixando a chave do Impala sobre a mesa do computador antes de bater a porta do quarto.

Aquela sensação não lhe enganava. Sabia que tinha algo errado. Só esperava que Adam não fosse tão lerdo a ponto de ignorar seu aviso ou não ver as chaves ali.

Mas quando ouviu a voz do garoto ecoar no quarto e depois os passos apressados dele porta afora, conseguiu soltar o ar dos seus pulmões, ainda que não entendesse como, podia sentir aquilo. Pois simplesmente _sabia_ que tinha algo errado quando levantou de sua cama num salto, acordando talvez de algum cochilo. E aparentemente estava certo.

_Mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Mesmo., _pensou.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Informações adicionais:

Link do site do McDonald's em inglês a fins de visualização do lanche do Sam - .com/us/en/food/full_

Dean Winchester – 27 anos (24 de Janeiro de1979)  
>Sam Winchester – 23 anos (02 de Maio de 1983)<br>Adam Winchester – 16 anos (29 de Setembro de 1990)  
>John Winchester – 52 anos (1954)<p>

Ano de 2006 – Inicio da história.

Qualquer informação extra, consulte meu blog:

.com/


	3. Chapter III – DEAD IN THE ROAD

Testando formatação aqui, já que o come a minha original... Um beijo para todos os leitores aqui!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter III - DEAD IN THE ROAD<em>**

xxx

Dirigia o mais depressa que podia, mesmo com o risco de ser parado pela polícia. Mas duvidava que isso fosse acontecer, pois por mais depressa que tentasse ir, não tinha um controle realmente bom daquele carro, o que o fazia dirigir mais devagar. Se não estivesse com tanta pressa, lembraria de sentir inveja da destreza que Dean tinha pra guiar aquele Chevy...

E pensar nisso o fez pensar por um momento só por que ele mesmo não estava lá dirigindo pra buscar Sam. Mas claro que riu da própria cara ao pensar nisso. Era demais já ele ter deixado a chave do Impala 'esquecida' para que o pudesse pegar.

– '_Vai por mim, pede pra ele ou liga você'..._ – imitou o que se lembrava dele ter dito e suspirou. – Como ele sabia...?

Estava entrando na _I-70 W _agora, se amaldiçoando por não ter perguntado à que altura Sam batera o carro. Olhou à volta uma vez e pegou o celular do bolso do casaco, tentando discar os números conhecidos enquanto olhava a estrada, mas nem sequer precisou disso, ao ver mais à frente alguém sinalizando com uma lanterna, no acostamento da estrada do outro lado.

Pensou na sorte que teve de não ter que dirigir a meia hora que teria para chegar em _Topeka_ e da estrada estar anormalmente vazia. E em como Sam era esperto, arrumando um jeito de pedir ajuda com o que tinha à mão, pois no lugar dele estaria em pânico há essa hora já e não pensaria em nada útil, tinha certeza.

– Hey, bonitão! – berrou o mais alto que pode, parando o carro na pista mais próxima da de sentido inverso mesmo e ligando o pisca alerta. – Precisando de uma carona?

xxx

Tentava realmente manter o foco e não se amedrontar com a escuridão da estrada ou os barulhos estranhos no mato atrás de si. Ignorou o vulto sem forma que viu umas 3 ou 4 vezes, pois estava certo demais de que era coisa da sua cabeça. Ou o frio anormal que sentia que parecia congelar sua espinha.

Era só medo, repetia para si. E ia passar logo.

Adam graças a Deus tinha ligado - porque quando tentou, descobriu que não tinha mais créditos -, e falou que ia dar um jeito. Talvez seu pai viesse buscá-lo... E essa ideia lhe arrancou um sorrisinho quase animado.

Mas o barulho de mato e dos grilos parecia cada vez mais algo como passos e gritos desafinados. E o frio... Tentou enrolar-se melhor no casaco, mas nem isso adiantava.

Parecia com alguns dos pesadelos que tinha quando era pequeno. Muitas vezes sonhava estar sozinho num lugar escuro e com mato. Com um frio torturante que parecia vir de dentro pra fora, não o contrário.

Mas normalmente quando sonhava isso, acordava antes desse frio assustador tomar sua espinha e disparar seu coração, como acontecia agora. E normalmente acordava antes, porque sentia a mão quente do irmão sobre seu ombro, sacudindo-o com firmeza.

_Péssima_ hora para pensar em Dean. Agora além de frio e receio sentiu uma irritação quente subir de seu peito para a cabeça. E sabia que isso era mágoa, pura e simplesmente, mas fingia não saber. De que adiantaria nomear isso?

Espantou esses pensamentos quando viu luzes de faróis se aproximando pelo sentido oposto. Era o terceiro carro que passava por si e esperava que esse pelo menos parasse, nem que fosse para lhe ajudar com uma ligação. Mas algo realmente esquentou dentro de si de um jeito bom quando reconheceu o veículo. Era um Chevrolet Impala, modelo 67 preto que reconheceria até mesmo no inferno. E não conseguiu conter o sorriso, pois sentiu-se seguro ao ver aquele carro, mesmo não conseguindo ver direito quem dirigia.

– Hey, bonitão! – ouviu a voz masculina berrar enquanto parava o carro na ultima pista do sentido inverso e ligava o pisca alerta. – Precisando de uma carona?

E apesar de ver cabelos loiros e levemente espetados quando o rapaz se inclinou pela janela, seu sorriso murchou um pouco quando viu que era sim seu irmão, mas o mais novo.

– Pensei que estivesse esperando amanhecer pra vir me buscar Adam! – berrou de volta, tornando a sorrir completo e saudoso ao ouvir a gargalhada divertida do caçula.

– Vêm logo antes que eu mude de ideia e vá embora! – ameaçou de brincadeira e buzinou, apressando-o. – Rápido, rápido que esse outdoor no meio do nada tá me dando arrepios!

– Outdoor? Eu aqui no meio do nada, no escuro, passando frio, ouvindo cara barulhinho de grilo desse maldito mato e você com medo de um outdoor? – riu divertido, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Pegou a mala então, caminhando depressa para o outro lado da pista antes que finalmente passasse algum carro e, ironicamente, fosse atropelado.

Pulou a mureta com facilidade e jogou a mala no porta-malas do carro quando Adam o abriu. Pensou ter visto algo se mover perto do seu carro capotado e virou depressa. Imaginou ver o movimento de um tecido leve desaparecer e balançou a cabeça, certo demais de que estava vendo coisas e se voltou então para o irmão, que bateu o porta-malas e virou para si.

– Você dirige? – o garoto pediu com um bico, enquanto lhe estendia a chave. – Esse caro é muito ruim de dirigir!

– Isso é quase uma heresia Dam... – respondeu, pegando a chave do automóvel com prazer. – Aprendi a dirigir nele, sabia?

– Isso explica porque capotou seu carro no meio do nada... AI! – exclamou indignado quando Sam lhe beliscou, rindo logo depois.

– Ai como estava com saudades... – murmurou ainda em meio as risadas contidas, que morreram logo, tomadas por um ar grave. – Vamos logo pra casa?

– Claro... Você está até com a boca meio roxa Sam! Faz tantas horas assim que tá aqui? Não tá tão frio assim ainda, cara. – perguntou enquanto já se acomodava com gosto no banco do passageiro.

– Falo o que você quiser no caminho Dam, só vamos sair daqui antes... Tem um retorno lá atrás, certo? Espero que não se assuste com a barbeiragem.

– Vai voltar até o retorno de _Ré?_ Não é a toa que capotou o carro... – provocou outra vez, recebendo um olhar repreendedor e um sorrisinho mal disfarçado do irmão, que somente ligou o carro e engatou a Ré, voltando o percurso com cuidado, em silencio.

Não sabia direito o porquê, talvez fosse o vento cortante, o mato mal tratado, a falta de iluminação, ou o clima de filme de terror, mas queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela estrada.

xxx

–... Esquece esse papo da garota Adam, pelo amor de Deus. – ouviu a voz suplicante do Winchester do meio soar junto ao ronco do motor de sua garota e conteve o meio sorriso que ameaçou tomar seus lábios. – Já disse, estava no Mc e ela me abordou. Estava conversando com ela. _Conversando._

– Não acredito que você seja tão lerdo Sam! Ela tava na sua, tá na cara! Porque não pegou? – e pelo tom, Adam estava indignado com a versão do irmão para os acontecimentos do telefone. – Você _têm _que ter pegado!

– Não 'peguei' ninguém, desiste. – um momento de silencio lá fora, ao som das portas batendo e do porta-malas, logo depois. – Mas... como você pegou o Impala, Dam?

– Eu? Ahn... Dean deixou a chaves à mão... então saí e peguei.

– Ele vai te matar... – ouviu o suspiro preocupado do outro e podia jurar que ele devia estar passando as mãos nos cabelos.

– Foi por uma boa causa, ele vai entender. – afirmou convicto, fazendo o outro rir antes de finalmente entrarem distraídos pela porta, sem perceber a presença na sala.

– Espero que esteja certo...

– Certo do quê? – perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido nada antes, os olhos pregados na TV, fingindo prestar atenção num programa qualquer que passava. Teve que conter o sorrisinho ladino outra vez ao ver que assustara os dois.

– Dean! – Sam exclamou mais animado do que gostaria e ao ver que o irmão não se viraria nem para olhá-lo, sentiu a felicidade de vê-lo dar lugar àquele sentimento comum a tudo referente ao mais velho: decepção. – Hey...

– Hey Sammy... Ouvi o Dam roubando o meu carro e saindo apressado. O que houve? – comentou forçando-se a continuar fixo na televisão e ouviu o moreno suspirar enquanto sentava ao seu lado, aparentemente esgotado.

– Ele capotou o carro Dean! – Adam disse antes que Sam tivesse a chance de abrir a boca. E só então o mais velho virou-se para eles de um jeito surpreso. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ele não disse nada, só ficou olhando de um para o outro, esperando que um deles continuasse.

– Ahn... Onde está o pai...? – perguntou antes que qualquer um dos loiros resolvesse falar algo e recebeu um olhar atravessado do caçula, enquanto Dean só o olhava mais atento agora.

– _Capotou_ o carro? Você não tá machucado.

– Tive sorte, só isso. Cadê ele?

– Foi buscar o jantar e já volta. – respondeu mais seco ao ser cortado daquela forma pelo mais novo.

– Certo. Eu vou... Tomar um banho então. – respondeu hesitante, buscando o olhar de Adam como apoio.

– Você vai ficar no meu quarto tá? – o garoto falou, olhando o moreno de um jeito satisfeito. Mesmo sem a privacidade que gostaria, era bom ter seu irmão ali.

– Ok. – respondeu simplesmente e subiu, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

Esperou alguns minutos, até ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando e o do registro sendo aberto - barulho esse que era bem audível uma vez que a casa era velha. – Ok, como você sabia?

– Sabia de quê? – fez-se de desentendido e voltou a olhar para a TV, sabia bem demais sobre o que o ultimo Winchester queria falar.

– Não se faça de besta Dean, não você. – respondeu um tanto irritado, vendo o mais velho fingir que não o ouviu. – Como sabia que tinha acontecido algo com o Sam?

– Não sei. – respondeu com descaso, mas foi sincero. – Eu só sabia. Que diferença isso faz?

– Toda! Dean, o carro estava capotado no meio do nada num lugar de dar arrepios. Até eu ouvi barulhos estranhos, como se o mato berrasse ou sei lá... Já parou pra pensar que é um _milagre_ ele não ter se machucado? Ou que isso que te deu pode ter salvado a vida dele?

– Que exagero Adam... Ele só ia dormir no mato ou sei lá. – agora estava mentindo. Sabia bem que ele estava em perigo de algum jeito e por isso teve tanta pressa em avisar quem quer que fosse. Sua sorte é que Adam não comentara nada sobre ter sido ideia dele ligar ou por ter deixado as chaves para ele.

– _Sei_... – sentiu a ironia na voz do garoto e lhe lançou um olhar atravessado antes de voltar a olhar pra TV.

– Ele tá aqui, não tá? Pronto, fim de papo.

– Por hora. – o mais novo completou, numa ameaça velada que novamente preferiu ignorar. – O pai foi mesmo pegar jantar?

– Foi. Acho que vai ser pizza. – respondeu desinteressado, vendo que Adam, apesar de adorar pizza, não gostou muito da ideia. Revirou os olhos. – Amanhã podemos fingir que usamos a cozinha, ok? Não tem porque querer impressionar ele, a menos que esteja tentando levá-lo pra cam-...

Não conseguiu terminar de falar porque o caçula pulou em cima dele, cutucando-o. – Você é besta de falar um troço desses! Ele é nosso irmão, seu tapado! E eu não sou veado! – o garoto berrou entre ofendido e divertidíssimo, cutucando as costelas do irmão que agora estava deitado embaixo dele no sofá, devido ao susto. Mas sua alegria durou pouco, pois logo ele inverteu as posições e prendeu suas mãos com um sorrisinho superior.

– Ele não é nosso irmão... _Fraquelo_. – provocou, vendo o garoto se debater tentando se livrar. – E pode até não ser, mas se defende feito um. – e alargou o sorriso enquanto o largava.

– Babaca... – murmurou irritado por ter perdido outra vez. Mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ele dissera aquilo _de novo._

– Perdedor. – respondeu enquanto voltava a sentar para ver a TV, só mais atento ao caso de Adam resolver pular em cima dele mais uma vez.

xxx

Terminou o banho agora bem mais relaxado do que quando entrou. Aquela sensação de perigo agora completamente esquecida, mas também todo o sono que sentia antes e o cansaço que ainda pesava no seu corpo não eram o suficiente para sua mente querer descansar agora. Seus olhos não fechavam.

Por isso decidiu descer mesmo e ficar com os irmãos na sala. Talvez dessa vez tivesse um pouco mais de sorte e não brigasse com Dean, como sempre acontecia quando se viam.

Mas quando desceu os primeiros degraus viu Adam pular em cima de Dean e cutucá-lo com gosto, berrando algo que não entendeu direito pela forma enrolada que ele falara, não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho saudoso. Realmente não tinha percebido como sua família fizera falta...

Viu Dean inverter as posições com facilidade e pensou o que seu pai não falaria se visse o outro quase sentado em cima do Adam e o prendendo pelos pulsos. No minimo iria achar que era briga...

Deviam ter traumatizado o pai com isso, dada a frequência com que se batiam, refletiu num meio sorriso.

– Ele não é nosso irmão... – ouviu então Dean, mesmo a voz estando realmente mais baixa do que estava a do caçula e sentiu o ar que entrou nos seus pulmões comprimirem seu peito de um jeito desconfortável, impedindo-o de ouvir todo o resto.

_De novo isso?_, pensou com desgosto. Desde aquela briga há _anos_, no dia que iam apresentar as namoradas ao pai, que o mais velho vira e mexe agora jogava isso na sua cara como se fosse um crime. Isso porque antes ele não se importava... Ou talvez nem mesmo soubesse. Será que era isso?

Duvidava muito...

Sentiu-se arrependido. Talvez voltar pra casa não tivesse sido realmente uma boa ideia. Não no estado de espírito que se encontrava atualmente.

– Sammy! – só percebeu que seu pai chegara quando ele o chamou carinhosamente, fechando a porta da casa com o pé enquanto tentava equilibrar as 3 caixas de pizza que comprara.

E aparentemente os outros dois só o perceberam agora também que seu pai o chamara. E quase poderia jurar que Dean desviou o olhar e baixou a vista quando o viu no meio da escada.

– Er... Oi pai... – cumprimentou-o um tanto sem graça, coçando a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Pai, o Sam capotou o carro dele! – Adam tratou de avacalhar o momento pai-e-filho, contando logo a parte mais preocupante da história, o que fez John arregalar os olhos e quase derrubar as caixas de pizza no chão.

– Ele o quê? – exclamou surpreso olhando pro mais novo. – Você o quê? – repetiu desta vez olhando para o moreno - de cima a baixo, preocupadamente, como se verificasse se ele estava com algum osso saltando para fora do corpo -, que ergueu as mãos lentamente à frente do corpo, num pedido mudo de calma.

– Eu estava dirigindo no limite de velocidade da estrada pai. – informou antes que ele perguntasse. – Mas daí apareceu uma mulher no meio da estrada, toda ensanguentada, de camisola... – franziu o cenho sem acreditar em si mesmo, de tão absurdo que parecia. – Ela apareceu do nada, e com o susto eu freei com tudo. Não sei como ele capotou, mas quando vi, não tinha mulher nenhuma e o carro estava de ponta cabeça. Eu... devia estar cansado... Devo ter imaginado coisas...

Falou sem certeza alguma de ser uma alucinação. A mulher pareceu real demais quando a viu, mas seria loucura achar qualquer outra coisa. E ao ver a expressão de seu pai, sentiu um arrepio desagradável. Ele parecia absorto em pensamentos, o cenho franzido e grave. Engoliu em seco, esperando uma bronca de virar a madrugada.

– Bem... – ouviu a voz do homem e abriu os olhos que sequer percebeu que fechara. – Que dia é hoje?

Os três filhos permaneceram em um silencio confuso à pergunta do pai, Adam encarando o ar chocado de Sam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Dean com os olhos baixos.

– 13. – respondeu então o irmão mais velho, percebendo que ninguém mais se manifestaria.

– 13 de setembro... – o mais velho murmurou para si, voltando a alinhar as caixas de pizza. – Bem, dos males o menor, pelo menos não se machucou, certo Sammy?

– Não... Não senhor... – respondeu ainda mais confuso com a reação serena de seu pai. Mas que diabos, ele tinha acabado de perder o carro que seu pai o ajudara a pagar! Deveria estar de castigo pelos próximos 10 anos, não recebendo 'tapinhas no braço' por estar vivo.

– Vamos comer meninos... Não tenho mais idade pra ficar passando fome. – comentou num meio sorriso ainda um pouco preocupado, mas encerrou qualquer tentativa de retorno àquele assunto.

Ouviu Adam contando a história da garota do Mc no lugar de Sam, que o acotovelou umas 2 ou 3 vezes, quando ele soltava alguma piadinha maliciosa ou o chamava de frouxo por não ter catado a garota, perguntou de Lisa para Dean e até mesmo ouviu a descrição de Sam sobre o motel que ficara hospedado. E tudo parecia bem, até tocar no assunto da faculdade e perceber que o rapaz ficou tenso e desconfortável, baixando a cabeça e suspirando silenciosamente.

– Verdade, você não explicou o porquê disso Sam. Você já tava no segundo ano, meu! – o caçula comentou preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa não é? Você tava bem lá! Aí, não tinha até uma namorada por lá ou algo assim?

Sentiu o ar lhe fugir por um momento ao ouvir aquilo e largou o pedaço de pizza de _muzzarela_ no prato. _– É..._ – concordou com uma careta de desgosto. – _Tinha_. Ahn... Então, pai. Eu queria saber se posso dar uma mão na oficina. Não queria ficar parado por aqui sem fazer nada.

– Devia voltar pra sua faculdadezinha então, se não quer ficar parado. – comentou antes que conseguisse se segurar, fazendo todos da mesa olharem-no.

– Dean... – sussurrou seu pai em tom de aviso. Não queria confusão e sabia que tinha algo errado com Sam em relação à _Standford_.

– Eu não vou voltar pra lá, não interessa o quanto queira se livrar de mim. – retrucou o moreno em tom irritado, afastando-se um pouco da mesa e se escorando no encosto da cadeira.

– Pensei que ficar aqui com a _sua_ _família_ fosse 'desperdiçar seu futuro', não foi isso que disse daquela vez? – tornou a falar sarcasticamente, mesmo com o olhar fulminante de seu pai. – Acho que foi _exatamente_ isso...

– Sim, eu disse isso sim. – respondeu levantando o queixo, desafiador. – Era o que eu queria fazer. Ir pra faculdade, me formar...

– E o que mudou então? – retrucou firmemente, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo, enquanto via a rosto do mais novo se avermelhar lentamente.

– _Tudo_ mudou. – respondeu simplesmente, quase cuspindo as palavras e se levantou da mesa. – Com licença.

– Isso tudo é dor-de-cotovelo? Que foi, o namoradinh_o_ deu um pé na bunda? – provocou irritado, levantando também. Era muita cara de pau daquele cara, voltar a se enfiar naquela casa depois de falar tudo o que falou pra fugir de lá e ir pra faculdade. – Como era o nome dele mesmo? _Jessie?_

– ERA _JESSICA!_ – berrou com toda a vontade que tinha, desde que tudo aconteceu. – ERA _JESSICA_ E ELA ERA MINHA _NOIVA_ ATÉ DUAS SEMANAS ATRÁS!

– Sam... – John levantou também, vendo toda a raiva que o rosto do filho demonstrava se transformar em algo perdido e desolado.

– Ela_ morreu _pai!I_ –_ baixou o tom de voz quando se virou para ele, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto. – Eu a pedi em casamento, estava tudo bem. E daí-... – não conseguiu continuar a falar, sufocando um soluço. – Por isso que tranquei a faculdade. Não quero um futuro. Não_ sem ela..._

Todos guardaram silencio então. O ar parecia pesado e desagradável de respirar. E após fitar com pesar a expressão dolorida de seu irmão do meio, as lágrimas agora correndo soltas e ininterruptas dos olhos apertados - ainda que ele fizesse força pra não chorar -, virou com raiva para o mais velho, disposto a xingá-lo de tudo e mais um pouco.

Mas quando o viu, toda a vontade de berrar que ele era um puto, cretino e insensível morreu na garganta, junto à crescente surpresa de ver que os olhos dele estavam marejados enquanto olhavam para o moreno, a boca apertada numa careta dolorida. Mas não durou muito tempo, logo o mais velho virou as costas e saiu pisando duro, porta afora, ignorando quando seu pai berrou, chamando-o.

– Eu... Sinto muito Sam... – murmurou hesitante para ele, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, ainda que a diferença de altura não lhe fosse favorável.

– Cala a boca... – ele respondeu, mas o puxou para um abraço. E mesmo sendo mais alto, encolheu-se e enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço do irmão, permitindo-se soluçar então, enquanto recebia o carinho de seu pai nos cabelos castanhos. E soluçou ainda mais ao pensar em como o cheiro do Adam era parecido com o de Dean e em como queria que fosse _ele_ ali, lhe abraçando e consolando de uma perda que parecia insuperável, pois Dean sempre fora seu porto-seguro e agora que não o tinha mais, sentia-se ainda mais perdido e infeliz.

xxx

– Uma dose de uísque, amigão. Sem gelo. – falou pro _barman_, que, apesar de prender a atenção por mais de um minuto nos seus olhos avermelhados e meio úmidos, não comentou nada. – _Duplo_.

– É pra já.

Suspirou impacientemente e olhou à volta somente por um segundo. Eram _11: 41pm_, pleno final de quarta-feira, quase começo de quinta e ainda assim o bar estava razoavelmente movimentado. Repleto de bêbados miseráveis caindo pelos cantos. E lá estava ele também... Não estava em posição de reclamar de ninguém.

Pegou o copo ligeiramente manchado quando lhe entregaram e tomou um longo gole.

Era mesmo um covarde, pensou. Fugiu de casa com o rabo entre as pernas e nem mesmo teve coragem de procurar Lisa, porque sabia também que se fosse, ela lhe esperaria com o sermão pronto.

– _Noiva_... – murmurou para si, ironicamente, antes de tomar outro gole igualmente longo. Quanto tinha perdido da vida de Sam para descobrir assim sobre algo desse porte? _Ele, noivo!_

– E a vadia ainda por cima morreu... – murmurou para si, balançando a cabeça. Se ao menos tivesse uma vaga ideia do que acontecia na vida dele, não teria falado aquilo. Não que estivesse arrependido, onde já se viu? Nem para seu pai ele contara nada! Ele também era o culpado, no fim das contas...

Estava tão concentrado nos seus pensamentos que nem percebera os dois policiais que se sentaram ao seu lado no balcão do bar. Ao menos, até um deles chamar o outro pelo seu nome.

– O que foi aquilo Dean? Dois acidentes na mesma altura da estrada no mesmo dia? – o policial negro falou pro companheiro, loiro também, mas gordinho, que só suspirou inconformado.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho irônico ao ouvir isso. _Policial Dean_... É... Até que não soava tão mal.

– Bom, o primeiro abandonou o carro, mas pelo menos sinalizou o local. Deve ter pegado carona e sumido... Mas e o segundo? Josh, era só um casal de jovens...

Levantou a cabeça quase que instintivamente ao ouvir a história do 'abandonou o carro'. Peraí, dois acidentes na mesma altura da estrada... Um abandona o carro _e_ _sinaliza_ o acidente?...

– O resgate não chegou a tempo mesmo, né?

– Só para levarem a garota pra morrer a caminho do socorro. Você a viu!

– Não consegui olhar... – o policial negro admitiu um tanto envergonhado. – Era como se eu estivesse vendo a minha Claire lá.

– Graças a Deus meu menino está bem longe estudando nem _New York_...

– Mas sabe, o que me abalou mais foi ela não parar de falar daquela mulher...

– Eles deviam estar bêbados! Vê o absurdo disso? Dirigir alcoolizado... Vai me dizer que realmente acredita que uma mulher ensanguentada iria aparecer no meio da estrada? Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Talvez estivessem drogados, isso sim...

Não se focou mais no blablablá pseudo-alcoolizado dos tiras, só levantou e pagou o _drink_, indo para o seu carro o mais depressa possível.

_Qual era a possibilidade de haver dois acidentes na mesma altura da estrada e de as duas vítimas dos respectivos acidentes terem visto uma mulher ensanguentada?_

Bateu a porta do Impala com mais força que o necessário, lembrando da reação do pai à história de Sam.

– _Que dia é hoje...?_ – repetiu incrédulo enquanto dava a partida. – Preciso falar com o pai...

Devia estar ficando louco para pensar em acreditar numa história assim. Ou talvez fosse mais fraco pra bebidas do que jamais pensou que seria, mas sabia que tinha que falar com seu velho.

Ele ia saber o que fazer, como sempre.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Mais um capítulo para vocês! Estou aqui testando pra ver se esse capítulo fica com a bendita da divisão de cenas... Desculpem por isso viu?

E outra vez, vale a dica: Mais informações sobre a história (rotas, imagens, informações extras) no meu blog: **_http: / slashyaoifanfics .blogspot. com _**(Tirem os espaços)

beijos!


	4. Chapter IV – WEDNESDAY THE 13TH

_**Chapter IV - WEDNESDAY THE 13TH **_

xxx

Deveria ter voltado bêbado para casa, pois ao menos assim o sermão de seu pai - mesmo que fosse ser infinitamente pior -, ficaria para o dia seguinte.

Mas para seu azar, John o esperou acordado e ainda por cima não lhe deu chances de falar até terminar de falar algo sobre como aquilo era insustentável e como aquela mágoa que ele tinha de Sam por ele ter ido para a faculdade tinha que passar em algum momento e blablablá.

E depois de esperar seu pai dizer a ultima palavra a respeito disso com a expressão contrariada, ao invés de retrucar como sabia que ele esperava que fizesse, apenas respirou fundo e o encarou pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

– Sabia que aconteceu outro acidente na mesma altura da estrada onde Sam capotou o carro? – comentou como se tivesse acabado de chegar e percebeu bem que seu pai pareceu confuso um instante, antes de encará-lo e chegar mais perto com o hálito de cerveja.

– Como?

– Eu tava no bar e ouvi uns tiras conversando. E sabe qual é a graça - além do fato de seu filhinho certinho ter sinalizado o lugar antes de _abandonar_ o carro? As vitimas viram uma mulher ensanguentada aparecer do nada. – sorriu ironicamente para o pai, como se essa fosse uma piada realmente interessante de se ouvir, ao que seu pai fechou as expressões, pensativo.

– Sabe o estado das vitimas...? – perguntou hesitante.

– Mortas. – controlou uma careta desconfortável ao falar isso. Afinal eram vidas humanas ali! – Um na hora e a outra a caminho do hospital ou algo assim...

– Hn...

– Pai.

– Diga. – pareceu surpreso por Dean querer dizer mais alguma coisa e o encarou outra vez, completamente esquecido da bronca de havia dado há pouco.

– Não acha estranho eles terem visto a mesma coisa que o Sam viu? – perguntou com cuidado, pensando se seu pai não o acharia absurdo caso estivesse errado em suas conclusões.

– Dean... – foi pego de surpresa por essa. Não que achasse que seu filho era estúpido, era até bem óbvio que, depois de tantas coincidências, ele ia querer saber. Mas simplesmente não tinha o que falar para ele. Não ainda. E estava torcendo para que ele somente _não perguntasse._ – Está tarde... Vamos dormir.

– Pai... – pensou em insistir, mas ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto que tanto admirava, sorriu forçado, fingindo que não planejava insistir nem um pouco. – Claro... Está parecendo mesmo papo de bêbado. _Isso_.

E depois de deixar um 'boa noite' soar perdido no ar, subiu rumo ao seu quarto, parando antes apenas para olhar rapidamente dentro do quarto dos irmãos - vendo que Adam estranhamente colocara Sam para dormir na cama de baixo -, para então se enfiar no próprio quarto como se jamais tivesse chegado perto da porta do quarto em frente ao seu.

xxx

Sentiu a luz do sol, tênue, fugindo de uma fresta na cortina e se encolheu mais na cama um pouco pequena, preguiçoso. Virou para o lado oposto ao da janela, ainda meio grogue e se deixou levar pela preguiça. Só acordou mesmo com o susto de um despertador tocando irritantemente e de um Adam caindo do beliche, igualmente assustado pelo barulho.

– Caralho, puta que pariu! – o garoto berrou assustado, torcendo a boca de um jeito dolorido e tentando se levantar.

– Adam, você tá bem? Caiu de lá de cima? – levantou assustado - ao mesmo tempo em que o caçula xingava Deus e o mundo -, e quase bateu a cabeça no beliche de cima. É, definitivamente não dava pra sentar ali...

– Não Sam, eu brotei do solo, não viu? – respondeu sarcástico, tentando levantar outra vez, sentindo uma dor absurda um pouco acima da bunda. – Puta merda...

– Bateu alguma coisa?

– Dãh... É claro que bati! Eu acabei de cair de cima do beliche, _pel'amor_ de Deus! – respondeu mal educadamente, lembrando-se só depois da cena do dia anterior. Torceu a boca, descontente e impaciente, enquanto andava lentamente até seu armário. – Desculpa...

– Deve ter acertado o cóccix, pelo jeito que está a andando... – tentou não achar graça pelo fato dele estar andando como se tivesse perdido a virgindade daquela área próxima e respirou fundo, afastando esse pensamento maldoso. – Mas, não bateu mais nada?

– Os pés, os cotovelos... mas definitivamente é onde o sol não alcança que a queda pegou de jeito. – respondeu mal humorado e lançou um olhar mortal pro irmão quando esse começou a rir baixinho, tentando se controlar

– Desculpa, eu sei que não tem graça...

– Não, não tem mesmo. – retrucou com um bico contrariado, mas perdeu a expressão irritada e arregalou os olhos. – Caralho, quero só ver quando o Dean me ver! – comentou consigo, lembrando da piadinha de mau gosto do mais velho no sofá.

E só depois é que se lembrou _de novo_ da briga da noite anterior e olhou para o moreno, que parou de rir parecendo momentaneamente desconfortável ao ouvir o nome do mais velho.

– Mas... pra que o despertador há essa hora? Sua aula não é só mais tarde? – resolveu falar qualquer coisa para desviar do assunto e ao ver seu irmão corar levemente, quase suspirou aliviado.

– Hoje nem tem, vai ter reunião. É só que... Daí eu tomo café com o Papai e o Dean... – respondeu meio sem-jeito, dando de ombros. – Comer sozinho é uma merda. – e voltou sua atenção de novo para o armário, sem saber direito o que fazer.

Tinha arrumado a parte externa do quarto, mas lá dentro estava tudo revirado. E jurava ter visto algo se mexer lá dentro ainda por cima. Daí olhou para Sam, que abria a própria mala impecavelmente arrumada e sorriu de lado, um sorriso muito igual ao do primogênito.

Realmente Sam era todo certinho...

– Sem contar que nada supera as panquecas do pai... – completou com um sorrisinho, ouvindo o moreno suspirar saudoso.

– As panquecas do pai... – deixou escapar um meio sorriso enquanto procurava roupas limpas para usar. – É, elas fazem falta.

– E aí, vai mesmo pra oficina hoje? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter, ouvindo seu irmão suspirar outra vez, só mais cansadamente.

– Vou, vou sim... – decidiu naquele momento.

– Ok... Boa sorte pra você por lá. – deu de ombros, ligeiramente preocupado com a ideia dele e Dean no mesmo espaço um dia inteiro. Bom, ao menos seu pai estaria por lá... – Você sabe alguma coisa de mecânica?

– Bom... – sequer tinha pensado nisso quando pediu pro pai para ajudar por lá. – _Não_.

– Eu não acredito nisso... Sam, lá é uma _oficina mecânica_! O que mais você quer achar por lá?

– Tem que ter mais o que se fazer por lá além de concertar carros!

– Tipo o quê? _Boliche?_

– Contas, recibos, arquivos... Qualquer coisa. Alguém tem que pagar e alguém têm que controlar a entrada e saída de capital... E também é só provisório até eu me inteirar do assunto.

– Que assunto?

– Mecânica. – repetiu como se fosse óbvio, encarando o irmão menor, que o encarava como se fosse um extraterrestre.

– De advogado para mecânico. Sam... O que _raios_ está dando em você?

– Eu estou ótimo. – respondeu prontamente. – Por que tem que ter algo de errado comigo por querer me inteirar dos negócios da família?

– Porque você sempre odiou os negócios da família? – cara, ele estava muito pior do que imaginava. E se fosse ver bem, estava na cara que estava mesmo. A história do Mc - porque ele bateu um lanche de _baccon_, o que por si só era a coisa mais anormal do mundo. As horas de viagem sem paradas, incomum pra alguém tão responsável e certinho como ele. Essa história de desistir de fazer direito, que sempre foi o sonho dele... E agora isso? – Cara, você está fazendo tudo que sempre detestou fazer e tem a pachorra de olhar pra minha cara e falar que está _ótimo?_

– Adam-...

– Não _ouse_ mentir pra mim, está ouvindo bem Sam? – não sabia direito em que momento se aproximou dele e lhe apontou o dedo. Nem lembrava mais de sentir a dor da queda, apenas encarou-o nos olhos e o viu desviá-los para o chão. – Olhe pra mim!

– Pára de tentar dar uma de papai aqui Adam! Você não manda em mim, ok? – respondeu irritado, encarando o irmão de volta.

– Então seja sincero comigo. – respondeu no mesmo tom que ele e viu como a expressão impaciente dele titubeou, tomada por algo angustiante de se ver.

– Ela morreu num incêndio. – falou tão baixo que parecia não querer dividir aquilo. – Estávamos morando juntos há um mês e eu a pedi em casamento quando completou o aniversário da data. Naquela noite, eu ... – interrompeu-se e respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Não conseguia falar... não conseguia! – No dia seguinte eu estava fora, e quando voltei, a casa estava em chamas. Ela... – não precisou terminar de falar, pois o caçula já tinha se jogado em seus braços, agarrando seu pescoço com força, tentando passar conforto pra ele.

E não impediu-se de o abraçar de volta, sentindo que, sim, era exatamente daquilo que precisava naquele momento.

– Eu não to bem... – admitiu numa risada breve e baixa. Uma risada sem humor.

– Eu sei... – concordou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e macios com cuidado.

– Mas eu vou ficar...

– Eu prometo que vai...

xxx

Ficou parado, segurando com força a maçaneta da porta entreaberta.

O café estava pronto e John mandou que fosse apressar os meninos para o tomarem juntos - ignorou completamente o que seu pai dissera sobre pedir desculpas ao Sam, claro - e mesmo contra a vontade, foi. Mas não esperava ver metade do que viu.

Quando abriu a porta com cuidado, tentando ver se ainda dormiam ou não, viu Adam apontar o dedo na cara do mais alto e falar algo sobre mentir. Claro que ao ouvir aquilo, estancou no lugar, confuso.

_O que raios estava contecendo ali?_

E ficou lá, parado, segurando com força a maçaneta da porta entreaberta até que tudo dentro daquele quarto terminasse em abraços apertados. Até que os dois lá dentro fizessem menção a desfazer o abraço e ele encostasse a porta de novo, entrando com tudo logo em seguida, como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

– Café na mesa esperando os preguiçosos! – falou enquanto quase derrubava a porta e sorriu discretamente ao ver os dois se largarem imediatamente, pulando pra trás. E percebeu a careta de dor que o mais novo fez ao pisar duro no chão, tensionando o quadril. – A noite foi boa Dam? – perguntou com uma pontada de malícia e percebeu o irmão corar ao entendê-lo.

– Vai à merda você, eu caí no chão! – foi sua vez de receber o dedo do mais novo na cara e quando alargou o sorriso malicioso, o garoto apenas saiu xingando do quarto, balbuciando algo sobre ninguém naquela casa ser minimamente normal ou algo assim. Mas quando virou na direção do moreno, o viu enxugar o canto dos olhos com os dedos e fungar baixinho e só então percebeu que estava sozinho com ele no quarto.

– Ok... Já tá avisado... – falou baixo, virando novamente para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do mais novo soar fraca e rouca.

– Dean, espera. – pediu e franziu o cenho, sem saber o que falar. – _Hrm_... Eu...

– Vamos lá, sem momento mulherzinha, por favor _Sammy_. – interrompeu-o ainda de costas para ele e segurou o batente da porta.

– É _Sam_. – ouviu-o responder e algo na voz dele o fez deixar escapar um torcer satisfeito de lábios antes de sair de lá como se não o tivesse ouvido, deixando para trás o mais alto com a mesma expressão sobre os lábios.

xxx

Praguejou quando viu que seu pai ficaria em casa ao invés de ir pra oficina com Dean e Sam, como deveria. Seu plano, que era ficar sozinho e ler em paz aquele caderno, foi completamente frustrado pela informação de que seu velho tinha que pesquisar algo e que precisaria do seu computador, lindamente localizado no seu quarto onde escondera o bendito caderno.

Obviamente não chiou, não seria idiota de levantar suspeitas. Apenas sorriu e comentou algo de que era bom não ficar sozinho em casa pra variar e logo subiu com a desculpa de escovar os dentes, correndo da melhor forma que podia para o caderno e escondendo-o no quarto do irmão, antes que mais alguém subisse também.

Não esqueceu sua preocupação de deixar os dois irmãos mais velhos sozinhos, mas algo na forma como trocaram olhares curtos e de aparente pouco significado durante o banquete de panquecas caseiras do papai o fez suspirar levemente aliviado. Aparentemente estavam em trégua. Nenhum olhar torto e nenhuma indireta desagradável deixaram os lábios de nenhum deles o café todo e a única manifestação de desagrado ocorreu por parte de Dean quando John falou que não iria à oficina. Só, o que por si só era surpreendente.

Mas estava mais ocupado em pensar em suas dores pós-queda e em como queria ler logo aquela droga de caderno de uma vez, pois da ultima vez que começara, percebeu que era quase um diário de seu pai, onde até então ele relatara apenas coisas apaixonadas sobre Mary e o bebê a caminho e sobre um ou outro incidente estranho. Quase anormal, como o fato de Mary insistir que usasse uma correntinha que ela dizia proteger do mal, ou o fato de as luzes da oficina terem piscado quando um cara estranho entrou lá com um sorrisinho ironico e em como Mary ficou agitada com isso.

Bom, dava para saber que parte das manias supersticiosas do pai veio da falecida esposa dele com os relatos que lera, mas tinha que admitir que haviam umas coisas muito estranhas mesmo relatadas pelo seu velho.

Como o fato desse homem estranho ter voltado tempos depois na oficina para consertar o carro e dizer um nome completamente diferente do da primeira vez que se apresentou.

Espantou esses pensamentos da cabeça quando ouviu mesmo barulhos de passos vindo escada acima e tudo o que fez foi sair de fininho do quarto do mais velho e se refugiar no banheiro, esperando que quem quer que fosse, não tivesse percebido o movimento lá em cima.

xxx

Não conseguiu dormir de noite, pensando no que seu filho lhe dissera. Aquilo não poderia significar outra coisa, sabia bem. E essa idéia lhe despertava um calafrio desagradável, bem como uma fisgada na boca do estômago, sempre que pensava que por pouco seu Sammy não teria tido o mesmo destino do casal de jovens.

Adam tinha sido simplesmente um herói e sequer devia saber disso.

Passou as mãos sobre o rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer coçar em seus dedos e suspirou novamente, entrando no quarto dos meninos e encontrando-o vazio. Encarou a máquina de frente com um certo receio. Definitivamente não sabia mexer naquele computador com um terço da destreza de qualquer um dos filhos, mas teria que se virar.

Ligou-o e abriu a página do _Google_, procurando notícias de acidentes de carro na _US-40 E_, anotando num papel qualquer em seu bolso cada data de manchete. Pelo menos uma vez por ano havia algum óbito naquela altura da estrada, em sua grande maioria, em dias de quarta-feira 13.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso. Era um padrão estranho esse. Do pouco que conhecia disso, costumava ser algo mais específico nas datas.

– Quarta feira 13... quarta-feira 13... – tamborilou a caneta na mesa por alguns segundos, antes de procurar novamente, agora _mortes_ na _US-40 E_, acrescentando a data.

– O que está fazendo? – estava tão absorto na sua pesquisa que sequer lembrou que Adam estava em casa. Minimizou a página o mais depressa possível e abriu outra, aproveitando o fato do seu ângulo - meio inclinado para o lado -, impedir a visualização dele da tela.

– Ah... Nada. Nada de mais... – digitou na página que abrira sobre preços de baterias atomotivas e se encostou melhor na cadeira, dissimulando despreocupação. – Procurando umas baterias. Você não vive dizendo que o computador é a melhor ferramenta de pesquisa?

– Hm. – resolveu guardar silêncio, caso contrário acabaria falando que dizia aquilo mais como uma desculpa toda vez que seu pai o mandava sair de lá e pesquisar nos livros, como trabalhos de verdade eram feitos antigamente. – Que bom! Espero que esteja se dando bem aí... Vou deixar o senhor sozinho pra não atrapalhar ok? Qualquer coisa tô lá embaixo vendo TV... – aparentemente dera sorte, seu pai parecia realmente concentrado no que quer que estivesse fazendo, então talvez conseguisse dar uma lidinha no caderno velho antes que seu pai terminasse sua pesquisa.

– Certo. – concordou sem realmente ouvi-lo, esperando que o menino saisse logo para poder voltar à pesquisa de verdade.

Esperou o barulho de passos morrer ao longe para maximizar a tela novamente, encontrando depois da repetição de alguns dos acidentes anteriores, um bem mais antigo.

Clicou na página da notícia, vendo a foto de uma moça de cabelos castanhos e compridos. Seu corpo fora encontrado morto, esfaqueado e quebrado no meio da estrada. – _US-40 E..._ 13 de maio de 1998... – sussurrou consigo. A matéria não era mais que uma nota com uma foto pequena da vítima, mas era o suficiente. Devia ser um caso pouco divulgado, talvez abafado pela família da moça. – Samantha Smits... 1998. Samantha Smits... Preciso encontrar a família dessa moça.

xxx

Estava tentando entender o que aquela mulher ainda fazia na oficina, se já tinha deixado o carro para revisão. Mas era só olhar melhor que se percebia que a ruiva estava se derretendo com a visão do seu irmão de regata preta e jeans sujo de graxa.

Conteve o riso ao ver o loiro olhar para ela e sorrir forçadamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo com certa curiosidade.

–Mais alguma coisa madame? – perguntou ligeiramente divertido ao ver a mulher lhe encarar de cima à baixo também, mas parecendo avaliar o material com bem mais atenção.

– Não, não... Mas, qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _mesmo_, você poderia fazer favor de me ligar nesse numero aqui? – a garota não perdeu tempo, arrancando um pedaço de papel da bolsa grande que carregava e roubando a caneta da mão de Sam para anotar seu telefone pessoal.

– Claro. Hahn, _Janeth_... – leu o nome escrito caprichosamente no papel e sorriu outra vez, um tanto mais cheio de si. Até mesmo acenou antes dela sair com seu salto alto fazendo barulho pelo assoalho e balançou a cabeça, orgulhoso. – Eh... É o charme irresistível de Dean Winchester. Você pode aprender alguma coisa ficando aqui na oficina, no final das contas, _Sammy._

Conteve o sorriso satisfeito por ter sido tratado tão casualmente pelo seu irmão e só o encarou de volta, apontando-lhe a caneta que a mulher havia lhe tomado das mãos e que largara por lá novamente sem se dar ao trabalho de devolver de verdade. – É _Sam_. E você devia limpar essa mancha de graxa da sua testa antes de querer contar vantagem.

– Mancha? Não to vendo nada. – tinha feito menção a voltar ao trabalho, abaixando para mexer embaixo do automóvel, mas ao ouvir o irmão, retrocedeu um pouco, procurando a bendita no seu reflexo do vidro.

– Deixa que eu pego. – falou espontaneamente, se aproximando do irmão e tirando a mancha com o polegar úmido de saliva, arrancando do mais velho uma expressão quase ofendida.

– Cara, você acabou de passar baba na minha testa! – exclamou, passando as mãos por cima do lugar, mas nada parecia tirar aquela sensação quente de onde o polegar do outro tocou. – Que... _Nojo!_

– Acabei de te fazer um favor, isso sim. Acha que iria seduzir quantas com uma manchona preta bem no meio da cara? – respondeu ainda despreocupadamente, mas sentiu algo bem desagradável se instalar no fundo do seu estômago ao ver a expressão meio irritada do mais velho.

– Ninguém pediu ajuda, tá ouvindo? – retrucou, passando a mão mais algumas vezes pela testa, o rosto quente. De repente olhar pra cara do moreno deixou de ser tão normal assim outra vez e aquela sensação de estranheza o tomou, refletindo no clima que pareceu subitamente denso ali. Praguejou baixinho, voltando ao trabalho e ainda conseguiu ouvir o rapaz suspirar pesadamente, decepcionado, antes de votar a mexer em alguns papéis.

Percebeu mais alguém chegar e saiu um pouco debaixo do veículo, vendo um rapaz jovem, talvez uns 2 anos mais novo que o moreno e bem menos alto, se aproximar do balcão onde ele estava. Ele falava baixo e olhava demais para Sam e isso o incomodou um tanto.

–... Podemos ajudá-lo em algo? – perguntou simpaticamente, ignorando toda a parte do 'então você é o outro Winchester que chegou essa semana?', dita pelo rapaz com um sorriso animado.

– Han, claro que sim! Então... Minha moto, tá dando problema, então eu... Você poderia dar uma olhada? – sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ouvir isso e lançou um olhar rápido para onde Dean estava, mas como o outro não pareceu se mexer, meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi em direção à motocicleta azul marinho do rapaz.

Deu a volta pela moto, alternando seu olhar entre o veículo e o dono, que o encarava com expectativa e então retirou a camisa xadrez que usava, jogando-a em cima de um carro velho que tinha parado por ali. Coçou a testa, um tanto confuso e encarou novamente o rapaz, perguntando se podia tentar dar a partida.

– C-clar, claro que sim! – pegou a chave das mãos atrapalhadas do outro e a girou, conseguindo ligar a moto perfeitamente.

Encarou o rapaz em ar de dúvida e este o encarou de volta - desviando a atenção que antes estava nos braços do moreno trabalhando em seu auto.

– Então, deixei a moto parada por umas 10 horas, mais ou menos, com a torneirinha aberta - costumo fechar sempre, mas dessa vez esqueci. – começou a falar, balançando a cabeça, ainda meio bobo. – Peguei a moto e rodei umas... _2,4 mi _e chegando num semáforo, a moto apagou e não queria pegar nem a pau! O motor não fazia aquele 'barulho de motor' como seria normal, e sim um barulho mais liso como se algo tivesse rodando em falso, ou sei lá. Depois de um tempo parado, na terceira tentativa a moto pegou no tranco e não apagou mais... Parece que agora tá perfeita, mas será que não afogou o motor ou sei lá? Porque já esqueci outras vezes com a torneira aberta e nunca tive problemas.

– Ela pode ter apagado por estar com o motor frio, amigão. – mesmo sendo até bem divertido ver como _ele_ parecia ligeiramente desesperado com a situação, não agüentou os olhares pra lá de suspeitos que o rapazinho lançava pra cima de seu irmão. E o idiota nem pra perceber! E ainda tinha tirado a camisa larga, mostrando logo aquela cinza justinha que marcava tudo...

– Dean... – não sabia se ficava aliviado ou se ria do fato de agora seu irmão estar com o rosto completamente manchado de graxa. Fez sinal para o rosto dele, tentando dar a entender que estava todo sujo e se impressionou ao ver que aparentemente ele o entendera.

O rapaz só concordou em silencio, seguindo-o como se esperasse que continuasse a falar, mas tudo o que fez foi ir até a pia velha no canto da loja e lavar o rosto, que Sam sinalizara estar sujo, para então sim continuar a falar:

– Mas a mudança do barulho no arranque, pode ser das escovas do motor de arranque, que nas de 150 e de 250 duram pouco. Deixa aí que eu dou uma olhada de que tamanho tá as escovas. Pode ser o caso de trocar.

– Anh... Ok... E ela ficaria pronta pra quando?

– Te devolvo ela novinha até segunda-feira. – respondeu prontamente e sorriu aquele sorrisinho forçado que dava toda vez que queria que a pessoa com quem falava simplesmente desaparecesse da sua frente.

– Certo... Muito obrigado,... – se interrompeu, percebendo que não sabia o nome deles, mas não recebeu resposta por alguns constrangedores segundos.

–... _Sam._ Sam e Dean Winchester. – apresentou-se pelos dois e apertou a mão do outro, que hesitou largá-la por alguns instantes.

– Brian Mcmillan. Nem sei como agradecer...

– Pague em dia e estaremos quites! – respondeu com uma pontada de ironia, sorrindo de novo para os dois antes de voltar para baixo do carro e ouvir, com um suspiro aliviado, aquela criatura finalmente ir embora.

Voltou sua atenção para o serviço, mas logo foi puxado para fora pelas mãos grandes e conhecidas. E estranhou o fato de ele parecer ligeiramente contrariado.

– Que é?

– Você não foi muito gentil com o cara Dean...

– E qual é o problema? – sentou-se para ficar um pouco mais no nível do irmão, que ainda o encarava de cima com _aquele_ ar.

– Ele é um cliente! Não dizem que o cliente tem sempre razão? Você devia ser pelo menos mais simpático com ele!

– Você foi por nós dois não é? Fez até um _streep_ pra ele.

– Não, cala a boca que isso tá parecendo ataquezinho de ciúmes...

– Você é que é trouxa, _Sammy._ O cara quase gozou de ver você tirar a camisa e aposto que nem percebeu. – riu com desdém das próprias palavras e limpou as mãos num pano preso ao seu cinto antes de encará-lo outra vez.

– Oh Deus... Você _está_ com ciúmes. – murmurou perplexo, vendo o rosto claro do outro se avermelhar ao passo que se franzia.

– Deixa de bichisse cara, que coisa mais absurda!... – levantou ligeiro e olhou o relógio, já eram quase seis da tarde. – Estamos fechando!

– Já? Pensei que ficasse até as 7:00...

– Tô falando que vamos fechar agora, vamos fechar agora, entendeu? Vai, vai... Faz alguma coisa e ajuda a fechar a oficina... – respondeu áspero e sumiu rumo ao banheiro, deixando-o sozinho, confuso com o que aconteceu ali.

xxx

Chegaram em casa em silêncio. Entraram - excetuando o rangido seco da porta - em silencio e continuaram assim até que o mais velho seguisse pra cozinha e abrisse a geladeira, talvez procurando algo para beber.

Sentou no sofá e ligou a TV sem se preocupar em prestar atenção no que passava. Só ficou lá, encostado no sofá creme velho e confortável, ouvindo os barulhos que vinham da cozinha e imaginando o que o outro estaria fazendo.

_De volta à normalidade._, pensou, irônico.

Aquilo era tão... ridículamente _frustrante!_ Não sabia se era pelo incidente do dia anterior ou se talvez ele tivesse ouvido algo da conversa forçada que teve com Adam pela manhã, mas quando ele falou, sentiu naquela conversa breve que aquele abismo que se formara entre eles não era impossível de se atravessar. Era como se tivesse uma corda ligando as duas pontas. Mas algo fez com que Dean quebrasse essa conexão outra vez.

Nunca foram realmente parecidos no que quer que fosse, era fato, mas Dean sempre esteve ali para cuidar dele. Agora era como se ele preferisse ficar longe mesmo. Sentia-se um incomodo pra ele. _E talvez fosse mesmo._

Fechou os olhos e ouviu bem aquele barulho de plástico, depois de alumínio e pelo cheiro sutil que vinha da cozinha, ele estava torrando pão.

E se prestasse atenção, conseguia ouvir a respiração do mais velho de lá, o crepitar do fogo...

_Fogo... _Cada segundo mais alto e vivo... Como se estivesse no meio dele...

Abriuos olhos, assustado, sentando-se, e não estava no sofá da casa do seu pai, mas sim naquela cama de casal.

Voltou a deitar tranquilamente ao ver o horário no rádio-relógio. Jessica ainda não devia ter chegado, de qualquer forma...

Fechou os olhos em meio a um sorrisinho bobo ao pensar que logo-logo ela chegaria em casa, morta de cansaço e provavelmente reclamando sobre algo, largando os saltos no meio do caminho e se jogando sobre ele como sempre fazia... E com isso, lembrou das lágrimas nos olhos dela quando disse que _sim_. Que aceitava. Que era tudo que ela mais queria.

Ela era simplesmente perfeita. Com suas manias e neuroses e com seu vício por deixar os sapatos à disposição de um tropeço. Era linda. Ela era tudo o que sempre quis e agora era sua noiva...

Acordou desses pensamentos, confuso, quando sentiu algo pingar nele. Praguejou e limpou o rosto com a ponta dos dedos distraidamente e quando afastou-os, percebeu que estavam manchados de vermelho.

– Vermelh-...? – encarou os próprios dedos por apenas um instante antes de erguer a cabeça em direção ao teto. – _JESS!_

– Sam! – chaqualhou-o outra vez, finalmente acordando-o.

– Ela!... Eu não... _O qu_-...? – sentou melhor no sofá - do qual quase caíra -, arfando, confuso.

–Tá tudo ok _Sammy_... Deve ter sido só um pesadelo. – disse firmemente, dando alguns tapinhas no braço do moreno, que tremia involuntariamente.

– _Dean..._ – tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, o peito ainda subindo e descendo depressa, a boca amarga e seca. E não conseguiu evitar o olhar perdido quando o mais velho o encarou, finalmente desistindo de se inclinar sobre si e abaixando sobre as pernas, um dos joelhos apoiados no chão.

– Ahn... Tó. Pega um gole, sua voz tá saindo estranha. – estendeu a lata de refrigerante que havia pegado para si e que largara no chão às pressas, junto com o lanche, ao ver o mais novo se debater no sofá e berrar o nome daquela garota de um jeito agonizante que com certeza ofendeu a garganta dele.

– Eu não... hn... Obrigado... – deu de ombros um tanto perdido ainda e tomou um gole longo, sentindo o liquido raspar no fundo da sua garganta de um jeito desagradável. –Hrn... Eu não dormi.

– Claro, estava assando bolinhos... E como teve pesadelos sem dormir então?

– Esse é o ponto. Há quanto tempo está lá na cozinha? 10 minutos? Isso não é tempo o suficiente pra uma pessoa alcançar o sono REM, que é onde se sonha. Eu estaria no estágio 0. – respondeu um tanto depressa, arrancando do outro um arquear de sobrancelhas. Estava na cara que ele não tinha entendido nada.

– _Estágio 0?_

–É.

– Okay... – deu de ombros e fez menção a se levantar, mas foi impedido por aquela mão grande em seu braço.

– _Espera_. Não tô ficando louco! Olha, depois de 5 a 15 minutos na cama é que uma pessoa alcança o primeiro estágio do sono. E o tempo entre se deitar e o de adormecer se chama _latência de sono, _o estágio 0... Então eu estaria aí. E não se tem sonhos nesse estágio. Nem no 0 e nem no 1, aliás. – encarou o mais velho, esperando alguma resposta, mas tudo que o outro fez, foi levantar e sentar ao seu lado com o prato do lanche na mão, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– _Nerd_.

– Dean eu tô falando sério!

– Eu também. – deu uma mordida no pão, praguejando por ele já ter esfriado, e voltou sua atenção à TV. Ignorando o olhar atravessado que o outro lhe lançou. Ele estava mais do que bem, afinal.

– Eu vou pro quarto... – avisou num tom impaciente e se levantou, ignorando o tremor sutil das proprias pernas.

– Cara, seria menos estúpido da sua parte, pelo menos esperar suas pernas pararem de bambear que nem as de uma colegial apaixonada. – comentou sem desviar os olhos da TV, mas percebeu bem a surpresa do outro, que o encarou com os olhos esverdeados ligeiramente arregalados.

– Como-?...

– Tão cedo em casa garotos?

– Pai! – disseram ao mesmo tempo, encarando homem no meio das escadas.

– Fechamos mais cedo. Achei uma boa dar uma folguinha por nosso_ Sammy_ no primeiro dia dele... – respondeu com uma pontada de sarcasmo e sorriu se levantando, largando o lanche quase intacto no prato sobre o sofá. – Vou pro meu quarto.

– Esperando visitas Dean?

– Nenhuma, senhor! – respondeu e subiu, passando pelo pai e disparando em direção ao quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

Ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do pai, perguntando algo a Sam, mas ignorou o barulho e continuou andando até seu quarto, encontrando - para sua surpresa - o caçula sentado sobre a sua cama, lendo atentamente um caderno velho de capa encardida com uma atenção anormal.

– Mas que porra...? – observou-o virar a outra página arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Nós temos um 'tio Sam'? – e ele prendeu o ar para não rir.

Às vezes tinham histórias inteiras escritas ali, detalhadamente, às vezes só algumas linhas confusas. Ou transcritos de algo que Dean falara e que provavelmente os pais acharam importante anotar. Além de contas anexadas, anotações de datas importantes que estavam próximas... Por isso não sabia direito definir o que era aquilo. Um diário? Agenda? Anotações? Memórias? Voltou a olhar pro 'caderno-agenda-diário-de-anotações' que foi de seu pai, absorto e ignorante ao irmão, que o observava de braços cruzados sem fazer o menor esforço para passar despercebido.

– O que tá fazendo aqui? – sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz grossa vinda da porta e tentou esconder o caderno antes que o outro o visse, mas Dean o pegou antes, foleando a partir da página em que Adam estava e arqueando as sobrancelhas também, provavelmente reconhecendo a caligrafia. – Andou fazendo uma visitinha no quarto do pai antes de vir visitar o meu?

– Dean, devolve! – levantou com dificuldade e ainda assim tentou pegar o caderno das mãos do outro, que o ergueu para fora do seu alcance e sorriu aquele sorrisinho cretino dele.

– Vaza daqui antes que eu fale pro pai que você andou pegando as coisas dele escondido Dam.

– Dean!

– Vai! – assistiu o caçula bufar e chutar a sua porta com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto. Ele estava procurando algo naquele caderno, caso contrário nunca se daria ao trabalho de ler, sabia bem. E aquilo agora era um ótimo motivo para parar de pensar naquela cena ridícula da oficina, ou nessa outra, estranha, no sofá. E isso era algo que realmente queria. _Parar de pensar naquilo tudo._

Passou os olhos desatentos pelos trechos que com certeza Adam já lera e soltou o ar num suspiro divertido ao lembrar que ele realmente havia tido um 'tio Sam'. Era uma piadinha adorável.

E o homem era um cretino, pelo que se lembrava. Tinha ido até a casa deles duas vezes, uma pra pedir dinheiro e outra para ver sua mãe quando ela perdeu seu irmãozinho. Depois nunca mais apareceu.

–_ "...Quem era aquele filho da puta? Ele estava certo... Estou no hospital agora e Mary perdeu o bebê." – _leu esse trecho em voz alta, lembrando vagamente do dia em questão. Quisera tanto aquele irmão que chegou a ficar com febre quando soube que ele não ia mais nascer.

Tirou os sapatos distraidamente e se sentou no chão mesmo enquanto virava as páginas, lendo por alto o que parecia de maior relevância e ignorando o que não era importante, como contas velhas granpeadas no caderno, aquela mecha loirinha colada com fita adesiva, que muito provavelmente era sua...

–_ "Esse homem é doente! Não dá pra acreditar que ele disse aquilo. Que tipo de pai prefere perder o próprio filho a um sobrinho? E ele nem mesmo gosta realmente do Dean! Em pensar que a pobre Meredith quer dar ao bebê o nome do pai! ...Enquanto nem mesmo tivemos a chance de pensar que nome daríamos para o nosso. " – _leu esse outro tercho, curioso.

Realmente lembrava pouquíssimo sobre essa época, como era de se esperar, mas sabia que seu 'irmãozinho Sammy' havia sido um 'presente dos céus', largado na porta deles 'para que não ele não ficasse sem um irmãozinho', como disse sua mãe.

Suspirou, passando os dedos pelos fios curtos perto da nuca.

– "_Acordamos hoje de manhã e, como sempre, levantei antes pra fazer panquequas para os dois loiros da minha vida. E quando Mary foi ver na porta se tinham entregado o jornal, lá estava. Meredith morreu num incêndio não fazem 5 dias e claro que Mary está abalada demais com isso... Todos estamos, aliás.( Até porque essa é mais uma pra lista de bizzarrices, porque a casa simplesmente pegou fogo sem motivos aparentes.) E Samuel tinha sumido junto com o falar com ele de todos os jeitos, estávamos com medo do que poderia ter acontecido com eles. E, falando a verdade, tive até medo daquele psicopata matar a criança... mas não. Ao que parece ele não encostou um dedo sequer no pequeno Sammy. Ele preferiu largar ele aqui na nossa porta com uma maldita carta de despedida! E se ele disse a verdade na carta, há essa hora ele já deve estar morto também._" - interrompeu a leitura por um momento, incrédulo, voltando outra vez ao começo, tentando entender melhor o que já tinha lido. Porque definitivamente tinha entendido algo errado em algum lugar.

Releu com cuidado e quando mudou de posição, voltando a sentar direito, um papel avulso caiu. Era a carta do 'tio Samuel', para John e Mary Winchester.

xxx


	5. Chapter V – THE DAMN LETTER

_**Chapter V - THE DAMN LETTER**_

xxx

Abriu o envelope velho sem exatamente muito cuidado, rasgando mais a lateral já danificada, mas pouco se importou. Segurou o papel ainda mais amarelado por excesso de manuseio nos dedos, desdobrando-o para encontrar uma caligrafia inclinada e meio torta. Parecia que a caneta tremeu um bocado nos dedos do autor.

"_Eu sabia! Eu disse e sabia, mas ninguém acreditou em mim... E agora ela está lá, colada no teto... Queimando..._

_Droga, vocês vão achar que eu estou louco não é? Mas eu disse. E eu estava certo._

_Isso não é filho meu! Não é meu, é cria do demônio! Ele matou a Dith... Ele a matou! Eu não posso ficar com isso, ele quer me matar também, eu sei..._

_Mas ele não pode se eu o fizer antes, certo? _

_Mary, John... Vocês não gostam tanto dele? Não queriam um irmãozinho pro pequeno Dean brincar? Cuidem se quiserem então! _

_Ou dêem se preferirem, porque, estou avisando, ele é um maldito... Ou joguem no lixo! Sim, é uma grande idéia... Eu o jogaria, se ele não quisesse me matar..._

_Façam o que preferirem com ele e não me culpem depois, porque ele é maldito. Matou minha esposa e qualquer chance de eu ter uma família de verdade. _

_Mas não posso matar, ou ele me mata antes... E ele quer muito me matar, dá pra ver nesse brilho amarelo demoníaco nos olhos dele..._

_Mas ele não pode se eu o fizer antes, certo? Ele não pode..._

_Não se eu fizer antes."_

Leu a carta em silêncio, os seus olhos crescendo como pratos a cada palavra que conseguia entender da caligrafia torta e corrida e quando chegou ao fim, entendeu bem porque o papel estava tão vincado, porque ele mesmo amassou-o de raiva.

– De quem esse filho da puta achava que tava falando? – sussurrou possesso, porque definitivamente não era do Sammy que _ele_ conhecia. Okay que ele próprio o amaldiçoara algumas boas vezes, mas vamos lá, era completamente diferente! Esse lunático estava falando a sério! Falando de um bebê! Queria _matar um bebê!_ O Sammy que _ele_ conhecia.

Aquele bebê gordinho que sempre pegava no colo e que babava na sua mão toda quando o mordia com a boquinha banguela e então ria. O garotinho que vivia de joelhos ralados, ou com aquele olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. O menino que nunca se dava bem nos primeiros dias de aula na escola. Que lia demais, comia bem demais de um jeito saudável demais e que fazia tudo certo demais. Que era incapaz de fazer mal a uma merda de inseto. Que cresceu demais e que agora era mais alto que ele. O Sammy que sempre quis proteger de tudo e de todos e que protegia até de si mesmo, mesmo que ninguém jamais entendesse isso. _Nem ele mesmo._

O que diabos podia ter de demoníaco naquele cara lá embaixo com seu pai?

Aquele homem estava drogado - só podia ser -, pra pensar que logo _Sam_ seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Era só se ater melhor ao que ele escrevera!

_Queimar no teto?_

_Cria do demônio? _

_Brilho amarelo demoníaco?_

Ninguém tinha avisado praquele bastardo que isso era fisicamente impossível? Ou que todo o impeto assassino que ele via, ele via num _bebê recém-nascido que nem sabia sentar ainda?_

– Cristo... E isso era parente da mamãe... – suspirou com desdém, desamassando a carta e guardando-a de volta no envelope. – Até nunca mais 'tio Sam', foi bom o Sammy nunca ter ouvido falar de você...

xxx

Estremeceu quando o degrau rangeu sob seus pés, pensando imediatamente que alguém ouvira, mas depois riu baixinho de si, avançando as escadas rumo ao quarto.

É, tecnicamente estava fugindo da cozinha. Mas não tinha culpa se seu pai e Adam inventaram de preparar um jantar eles mesmos... E como sabia que quando era _Dean_ quem ficava no comando da cozinha, sobrava serviço pra todos - além de alguns bons palavrões também.

E, mesmo, não interessava se eles iam fazer carne recheada, não queria ter que ficar na pia como sempre acontecia quando vinha pra casa. Parecia até mesmo proposital, essa mania de por ele na pia, porque todos sabiam como - mesmo sem reclamar sobre - ele detestava lavar louça.

Aliás, sabia que da parte de Dean era proposital. Ele sempre fazia questão de sujar mais louça que o necessário quando era ele que tinha que lavar e, cara, como aquilo era irritante!

Por isso que estava fugindo da cozinha, rumo ao quarto que agora dividia com Adam. E se lhe perguntassem algo, ele faria a cara mais apática do mundo para que pensassem que estava em meio a uma crise depressiva e o deixassem em paz. E no fim nem estaria mentindo mesmo, porque ainda estava _muito_ abalado.

Era quase impossível não pensar em Jess depois daquele sonho, devaneio, visão, ou o-que-quer-que-fosse horrível que teve na sala. Não conseguia esquecer os olhos baços, desbotados e inexpressivos, iluminados secamente como duas bolas de gude o encarando fixamente enquanto o sangue que escorria ia sendo consumido pelo fogo, como se fosse gasolina.

Balançou a cabeça com vontade, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e segurou no batente da porta mais ou menos como Dean havia feito de manhã enquanto coçava os olhos úmidos cansadamente, tentando ignorar aquele aperto sufocante que tomou seu peito. Precisava de algo pra se distrair com urgência para não cair no choro feito uma garotinha e então a ideia de ter que lavar a droga da louça nem pareceu mais tão insuportável assim.

Mas ao ver o computador do quarto convenientemente ligado, pensou em como aquilo era definitivamente mais interessante do que lavar louça.

– Preciso olhar meus e-mails de qualquer forma... – justificou-se para o nada, pensando então se algum de seus amigos de _Standford_ poderia ter lhe mandado algo. –... Se sim com certeza é pra me mandar pro inferno também... – riu tristemente. Principalmente por saber que eles teriam razão, já que trancou a matrícula e foi embora sem mais nem menos, sem se preocupar em avisar alguém.

Mas quando abriu uma nova página, apareceu aquela mensagenzinha sobre restaurar a última sessão ou ir pra home page. E a curiosidade de saber o que estavam vendo no computador antes dele entrar invadiu-o, fazendo seu dedo coçar para clicar no restaurar última sessão.

E seu dedo era rápido do gatilho, vencendo seu bom-senso no debate interno do 'olho-ou-não-olho', já que estava curioso, mas não era da conta dele. E suspirou quase divertido ao ver a janela do _Google_ pular com a pesquisa sobre preços de baterias ali.

Mas o sorrisinho que se formou no seu rosto foi morrendo quando viu outras guias se abrindo, sobre acidentes da _US-40 E_, parando de abrir quando a janela de um jornal abriu, revelando a manchete velha de uma morte lá em 13 de maio de 1998...

Sentiu o sangue gelar e levantou de uma vez, derrubando a cadeira quando viu a foto da moça da manchete.

– Não... – exclamou incrédulo. Era ela! Puta merda... _era ela! _A mulher ensanguentada da estrada! – Não, não... Não! Não-não pode ser! Quer dizer... Não!... – aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum! _Como podia ter visto ela? Ela morreu em 98!_, pensava consigo, inquieto, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Eu estou ficando louco... É, eu estou ficando louco! Maluco! Era só o que me faltava...Ter visto-... E ela seria o quê? Um-um fantasma? Cara... estou ficando muito louco...

Parou de andar então, voltando para a mesa do computador, maximizando a tela outra vez, lendo agora a nota do jornal com atenção.

Não... não podia estar ficando louco. Alguém pesquisou aquilo antes dele, por isso que estava ali...

E pela janela de baterias automotivas, apostava que havia sido seu pai.

Tinha algo _muito_ errado naquilo tudo.

– Só me falta fantasmas existirem... – suspirou com desgosto, confuso, perdendo toda a vontade de ver qualquer outra coisa no computador. É, talvez estivesse mesmo ficando maluquinho.

Fechou as guias e deixou o computador como o encontrou, descendo apressado rumo à cozinha.

Agora lavar louça não parecia mesmo uma má ideia.

xxx

–... Sam, tem algo errado? – seu pai finalmente perguntou o que todos queriam saber, encarando o rapaz que só brincava de espalhar a comida no prato e nada comia, distraído, absorto em algo.

– Quê? Hã?... Não! Não, está tudo bem pai... – respondeu no automático, mesmo sabendo que sua cara de enterro desmentia claramente o que dizia. Mas não podia falar - ao menos não à mesa - sem mais nem menos sobre a história da mulher da estrada sem se entregar como um intrometido que fica fuçando o que os outros estavam fazendo. E também não estava com nem um pingo de vontade de falar sobre o pesadelo com a Jess.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – desta vez John se virou para Dean, encarando-o. Afinal Sam estava estranho desde que voltaram da oficina.

Encarou-o de volta, quase ofendido com a insinuação silenciosa de que aquela cara de limão azedo do Winchester do meio era sua culpa e olhou para o mais novo com o cenho franzido, vendo-o devolver o olhar brevemente e menear a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, como se pedisse para que não falasse nada sobre a cena do sofá.

– Hn... – lançou mais um olhar pro mais novo, antes de voltar a encarar o pai e então de novo o outro. – Isso tudo é por causa do cara da moto te secando Sammy?

– Como?

– Opa!

– Quê? – exclamou surpreso, vendo Dean lhe lançar um sorrisinho maldoso e se voltar para o caçula, que pareceu subitamente animado com a conversa do jantar.

– É, eu tava ocupado e foi ele que atendeu... Deve ter sido amor à primeira vista porque o _Sammy_ tá com essa cara de idiota desde então... – respondeu divertido com a expressão chocada do moreno, que adquiria um tom realmente engraçado de vermelho enquanto ouvia.

– Dean! – realmente esqueceu o que quer que fosse que o incomodava, só conseguiu ficar olhando espantado para a cara do mais velho, que falava aquilo pro irmãozinho como se fosse fato. – Meu, o cara não fez nada. Só queria uma mão com a moto!

– Cara, você tinha que ver a cara que ele ficou quando o Sammy tirou a camisa...

– Eita, pra quê isso Sam?

– Eu... Eu sei lá! Fiquei nervoso porque não sabia o que fazer e resolvi tirar porque tava incomodando... – sentia o rosto quente e quis se xingar por estar realmente vermelho.

– Streep... – repetiu o que falou mais cedo, divertidíssimo com a expressão desesperada no rosto dele. Bom, ao menos não estava mais pensando no que quer que fosse que o estava incomodando. – Sério Dam, só faltou o cara gozar quando viu...

– Puta merda, cala a boca Dean! – exclamou irritado, em meio à gargalhada compulsiva de Adam, levantando da cadeira.

– Garotos! – o pai finalmente se pronunciou, obrigando todos a voltarem a comer. Claro que depois disso a expressão quase perdida do moreno se transformara num franzir irritado de cenho e ele passou finalmente a comer, mesmo que o fizesse como se quisesse matar o boi outra vez. Mas Dean permaneceu sorrindo discretamente, e Adam ainda tentava controlar a vontade de rir, mesmo que vez ou outra Sam lhe lançasse um olhar cortante.

Mas agradeceu aos céus quando os ânimos melhoraram na hora da sobremesa, que era uma bela torta de chocolate - desta vez comprada.

Então se instalou uma conversa amena sobre qualquer bobagem e daí sim sentiu orgulho do jantar em família que estavam tendo.

Pelo menos até o celular de Dean começar a tocar.

Olhou-o sério e o garoto não atendeu na primeira. Mas daí ligaram de novo e de novo e quando já estava pra quarta tentativa, Dean desistiu de obedecer o pai e com um olhar que claramente lhe pedia desculpas, foi até o aparelho largado na sala, atendendo-o com um alô que soou surpreso de longe.

– O que foi...? Aqui? – uma pausa longa, acompanhada de um suspiro. – Está na porta? Ok, eu abro.

– O que há Dean? – John berrou em direção à porta, ouvindo barulho de chaves e passos.

–A Lisa tá na porta. – ouviu em resposta, mas o tom pareceu meio tenso, preocupado.

– Lisa?

– É, é a garota com quem Dean está saindo... – o loiro lhe explicou, balançando a mão como se não fosse nada de mais.

Eles chegaram a falar dela na sua frente? Porque sequer sabia que seu irmão estava saindo com alguém. Aliás, estar saindo implicava em recorrência, e vê-lo com a mesma garota por mais de 3 dias já era um feito.

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ver a figura alta do irmão junto a uma moça morena bonita, de cabelos quase negros. Estava abraçada discretamente à cintura dele, mas parecia realmente aflita.

– Ok, dêem logo oi pra Lisa pra podermos subir. – Dean falou, segurando os ombros da moça, que parecia quase tremer.

– Boa noite... – ela murmurou e sorriu um tanto desconfortável, encarando os três à mesa antes de se aproximar de Sam em especial. – Muito prazer, você deve ser o irmão do meio de Dean, certo? _Samuel_...?

– Pode me chamar de Sam. – levantou-se e apertou a mão que ela lhe estendia. – O prazer é meu. Lisa, não é? An, desculpe, mas você é...? – não poderia explicar porque, mas sentiu necessidade de fingir que não sabia quem ela era e olhou dela para o mais velho com o cenho igualmente franzido. Quase pode sentir a cara de ponto de interrogação de Adam às suas costas.

–... Uma... amiga... do Dean. – respondeu um pouco incerta, olhando para o loiro mais velho também antes de voltar a encarar seu irmão.

– Ok, apresentados. Agora licença que nós temos que conversar. – cortou logo de uma vez aquela formalidade idiota e puxou a moça pela cintura rumo à porta, perguntando baixinho quando pensou que não podia mais ser ouvido se estava tudo bem com ela. Mas ele ainda podia ser ouvido.

– O que será que houve? – não conseguiu evitar o tom preocupado enquanto encarava a porta da cozinha. Lisa era uma boa garota, apesar de meio descabeçada, e realmente gostava dela. Voltou-se para os filhos, mas nenhum deles pareceu lhe ouvir, pois Sam voltou a comer sua torta em silencio e Adam o encarava confuso.

– Por que você perguntou aquilo? Eu te disse que ela era a garota do Dean! – exclamou então, fazendo Sam encará-lo e dar de ombros devagar.

– Eu não sei... – respondeu no tom mais desentendido que conseguiu e voltou a comer, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Não tinha motivos para aquilo e sabia que tinha sido uma pergunta inconveniente.

Mas apesar disso não conseguia se arrepender nem um pouco de ter perguntado.

xxx

– _Como?..._ Lisa... é meu? – perguntou tenso, observando a garota andar de um lado a outro do seu quarto, ansiosa.

– Dean, e o que importa isso? É meu isso é fato! – respondeu ansiosa e passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez pensando se aquilo poderia ser algum pesadelo.

– É meu? – insistiu menos delicadamente desta vez, levantando da cama.

– Dean, te conheço há 1 mês! Como poderia ser seu? – exclamou mais ansiosa ainda, finalmente parando de andar. – Estou de 2 meses... Oh meu Deus...

– Sabe quem é o pai? – perguntou então, um tanto mais aliviado.

– Um motoqueiro que conheci num bar... – suspirou profundamente e procurou os olhos verdes conhecidos com os seus marejados. – Dean, eu nem me lembro do nome dele!

– E o que você vai fazer...?

– Vou ter, claro, que pergunta é essa! – estava na cara que tinha perguntado a coisa errada pelo quê de irritação e ofensa na voz dela quando o respondeu. – É meu filho Dean! Que droga de ser humano eu seria se impedisse ele de vir ao mundo? Ou se o abandonasse?

– Claro... – concordou com as mãos a frente do corpo, na defensiva, e se aproximou dela, segurando seus braços finos, sentindo a pele gelada ao toque. – Só não sei o que dizer...

– Não diz nada, só me abraça pelo amor de Deus... – abraçou-a prontamente a esse pedido, sentindo que ela começara a chorar assustada em seu peito. – Que droga de mãe eu vou ser...? – ela balbuciou, a voz saindo abafada.

– Você vai se sair bem Lisa... – tentou consola-la e acariciou os fios escuros dela um tanto desajeitadamente, ouvindo-a suspirar outra vez antes de quebrar o abraço, se afastando lentamente.

– Desculpa por isso. Nem é problema seu... Eu... Olha, eu sinto m-... Eu tenho que ir, sim? – e dizendo isso depressa, deixou o quarto de paredes negras, descendo imediatamente pelas escadas. Largando-o confuso.

E, claro, não daria um minuto para alguém surgir à porta, perguntando o que acontecera.

Mas não foi seu pai, como pensou que seria e sim Adam, trazendo o seu pedaço de torta que largara na mesa para atender a garota.

– Esqueceu por lá e resolvi trazer. – levantou um pouco mais o prato como que para deixá-lo mais a vista e deu um meio sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

– E veio perguntar o que aconteceu... – completou a frase sem olhar para o irmão ou para a torta, só se jogou de novo na cama com um bufo cansado.

– Na verdade não ia. Isso até esbarrar com Lisa nas escadas e ver que ela saiu chorando como se você tivesse batido nela... – justificou-se num tom ameno e quase divertido, arqueando as sobrancelhas e se aproximando. – Mas como já vi que não quer falar, pelo menos come a torta. Ah! E leva o prato pra baixo depois, pelo amor de Deus!

– Ela saiu mal assim? – perguntou prontamente, sentando novamente na cama e ignorando todo o papo referente à torta.

– Você gosta mesmo dela né?

– Dam, ela é bonita, engraçada, divertida e o melhor: nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse em ter algum compromisso comigo. Como eu não iria gostar dela?

– Mas você só sai com ela! – retrucou, deixando o prato sobre o móvel do lado da cama. – Vamos encarar os fatos, vocês praticamente namoram.

– Mas ela nunca quis me apresentar pros pais dela... – rebateu num tom irônico, voltando a deitar outra vez, com as mãos apoiadas na nuca.

– Você é que apresentou.

– Isso foi um acidente. – sublinhou bem as palavras pra que ele entendesse. – O pai não deveria estar acordado até àquela hora.

– E você não devia ter trazido ela aqui se não queria correr o risco. – caramba, tudo isso pra não admitir que gostava dela pra valer? Começou até a sentir tontura de tantas voltas no mesmo lugar que aquilo dava. – Ok, você faça como quiser, mas por que ela estava tão arrasada? Vocês terminaram?

– Pensei que não fosse perguntar. – não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar o sarcasmo e viu a testa do mais novo se franzir irritadamente, só por um instante.

– '_Até esbarrar com Lisa nas escadas e ver que ela saiu chorando como se você tivesse batido nela'_, lembra? – disse e suspirou baixinho, sentando na cama, ao lado do tronco largado de Dean, que o encarou por baixo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Terminaram?

– Ela tá grávida. – respondeu direto e a agilidade que o caçula demonstrou ao levantar da cama e se afastar para perto da porta foi algo quase invejável. Teria até mesmo rido, mas não estava exatamente no clima no momento.

– VOCÊ VAI SER _PAI?_ – o garoto berrou sem se importar em ser ouvido, fazendo o mais velho levantar de um pulo também, tapando sua boca depressa.

– Maravilha! Valeu mesmo por alardear pra casa toda! – bufou, finalmente largando a boca do menor, que o encarava com ela entreaberta numa expressão quase idiota. Passou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar entrar gelado no peito ao pensar que agora provavelmente teria que dar satisfações ao pai. – Não, não é meu.

– Como sabe que não?

– Ela me disse.

– Legal, e você acredita? Já parou pra pensar que ela pode ter dito que não é pra ver se você assume mesmo assim ou qualquer coisa do gênero?

– Dam, ela foi bem clara. Tá de 2 meses e nos conhecemos a 1. Como pode ser meu?

– Com vocês se conhecendo a 1 mês, quase 2...? – merda. O que tinha de errado com a sua família que ninguém conseguia ficar longe de problemas? Sentiu até arrepios ao pensar na possibilidade de Dean como pai... Aquilo era quase tão surreal quando imaginá-lo gay!

– Não é meu. Ela diria se fosse. – disse num tom convicto, sem margens para alongar o assunto. Mesmo que na verdade não estivesse tão certo assim. Iria procurar Lisa no dia seguinte, por via das dúvidas, porque mesmo que não fosse admitir, o que Adam disse fazia sentido.

– Eu ouvi berros, está tudo bem por aqui? – fechou os olhos com força ao olhar por cima do ombro do irmão e ver seu pai de braços cruzados e com aquela expressão que dizia claramente pra se explicarem, sentindo o sangue gelar nas veias.

E conhecendo o bocão que o irmão tinha, era bem capaz de Adam o entregar que nem fez com Sam sobre a história do carro no dia anterior.

– Ah... Então, eu acho que o senhor e o Dean têm que conversar pai... – é, ele conseguiu fazer pior, falando aquilo daquele jeito e pousando uma mão nos ombros do seu velho quase com pesar. Seria revanche pelo episódio do caderno? – Licença pra quem fica... – e saiu de fininho, dando de ombros por trás do pai quando o encarou quase acusadoramente.

xxx

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Não me matem, não me odeiem, esperem o próximo capítulo comigo e juro que tento compensar por essa!

beijos


	6. Chapter VI – ASK DADDY

Chapter VI – ASK DADDY

– Algo pra me contar Dean? – seu pai inquiriu naquele tom que queria dizer que ele _ia_ falar.

– Nada. – respondeu o mais firmemente que pôde, vendo o peso do olhar do mais velho crescer sobre si.

– Nada?

– O assunto não é meu, é da Lisa. – respondeu na defensiva, sustentando o olhar inquisidor e inflexível do pai antes de desistir e bufar, sentando então na cama com aquele barulhinho seco de molas. Queria tão desesperadamente poder fugir do pai que estava até prestando atenção no barulho das malditas molas, por Deus!

– Dean...

– Ela tá grávida, mas não é meu. É isso. – respondeu impaciente, esperando a reação do pai que sabia que não seria boa.

–Espera. Você vai ser _pai_ Dean? – perguntou entre o incrédulo eo possesso, aproximando-se quase que demais do primogênito, que inconscientemente se encolheu um pouco a isso, sentindo o corpo quente perto do seu como se o calor dele fosse algo nocivo.

– _Não é meu_. – repetiu, sabendo de antemão que ele ignoraria essa informação logo de cara.

– Como pode ter certeza?

– Ela me disse.

– E o que garante que ela não tenha mentido? – todo mundo pensava igual naquela droga de casa? Agora John repetia exatamente o mesmo que o caçula disse e isso estava ficando irritante.

– Oh meu saco... E a troco de quê ela mentiria pra mim? – retrucou aborrecido, mas com a voz modulada. Não berraria com seu pai, mesmo que soubesse que provavelmente ia ouvir algo em relação ao seu vocabulário.

– Olhe os modos comigo garoto! – exigiu com toda a sua autoridade paterna, vendo o filho baixar a cabeça obedientemente.

– Sim senhor. – concordou, sabendo que era isso que ele esperava para abrandar o tom de voz. E logo sentiu o colchão ceder ao peso dele ao seu lado.

– Dean, você tem certeza que não é seu? – engoliu a hesitação que formava um nó na sua garganta, ligeiramente seca, e encarou o filho que suspirou impaciente e deu de ombros.

– Não, mas não faz sentido. Ela mesma disse que está de 2 meses e disse que não teria como ser meu porque nos conhecemos a 1. – repetiu outra vez, impedindo o impulso de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro com descaso apenas por respeito ao seu pai, que queria que falasse à sério com ele. – Olha, não quero mesmo ter que pensar nisso agora, pai. Pode ser?

– Dean, isso é um assunto sério.

– Exatamente por isso. – intercedeu antes que ele começasse algum discurso sobre responsabilidade e a nova vida a caminho ou sei lá mais o quê. – Por favor...

Arriscou olhá-lo pedinte e talvez seu pai tenha conseguido ver a ansiedade no fundo daquele descaso que aparentava, pois só concordou, soltando o ar com força dos pulmões antes de bater algumas vezes nos seus ombros para então levantar e sair do quarto, deixando-o finalmente sozinho para se jogar na cama e remoer isso em paz, completamente esquecido do bendito pedaço de torta sobre o móvel do seu quarto.

-x-

– Você acha que pode ser, pai? – ouviu a voz de Adam com clareza, mesmo tentando a todo custo ignorar a conversa dele com seu pai naquele momento, sentados à mesa da cozinha.

Virou novamente no sofá, aumentando o volume da TV e sentiu certo desespero ao perceber que ainda assim a voz de John vindo em resposta era mais alta que o som da TV.

– Eu não sei meu filho... Isso tudo é tão...

Aquilo estava parecendo um pesadelo. Era só deixar de pensar em uma coisa que o atormentava que surgia outra nova! E agora seu cérebro tinha 3 tópicos especiais pra remoer sempre que baixava a guarda e esquecia de barrar esses pensamentos: O incidente com Jess e o possível significado daquele pesadelo fora de hora, o acidente e a aparição daquela mulher que vira na beira de estrada e agora essa novidade adorável de que talvez fosse virar _tio!_

Era sufocante isso, pois não conseguia evitar pensar e sentir tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. E não sabia se era devido ao choque ou se ainda estava muito traumatizado com o a tragédia com a sua noiva, mas a idéia de ter um sobrinho agora parecia desesperadora, não possivelmente animadora ou algo assim.

E, se fosse sincero o suficiente, saberia que estava com raiva disso. Não queria mais ninguém ali. Tinha perdido a mulher da sua vida e agora tudo o que tinha era sua família e não queria ninguém no meio disso. Principalmente entre ele e Dean, que de uma certa forma estavam conseguindo lidar um com o outro nesses quase 2 dias, melhor do que se deram durante _anos._

Fechou os olhos, pressionando-os com os dedos, tentando melhorar a dor de cabeça que sentiu e encostou a nuca no encosto do sofá, soltando o ar com força dos pulmões. Tudo parecia meio errado desde o incêndio e não sabia até que ponto isso podia ser verdade. Soltou os olhos, pressionando as têmporas com as duas mãos agora, sentindo uma pontada dolorosa ali.

– Ótima hora pra enxaqueca... – murmurou irritado e tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz da sala pareceu queimá-los, acompanhada de uma nova pontada que pareceu se espalhar pelo crânio dessa vez.

Não... Não era enxaqueca. Não conseguiu sufocar um gemido de dor quando sentiu a pressão dentro da sua cabeça aumentar. Parecia que estavam compactando seu cérebro!

– Pai... – tentou chamar, mas sua voz mal articulou o que queria falar, se distorcendo num grunhido logo depois. Primeiro baixo. Depois mais alto. – Alguém...

Tentou levantar, mas sentiu tontura, como se o chão estivesse ondulando embaixo de si e voltou a cair no sofá e, então, pensou ter visto algo dentro de seus olhos fechados. Era como se estivesse imaginando algo, mas era infinitamente mais nítido. Viu uma praça, pessoas passando... Então a dor aumentou, fazendo-o berrar abertamente dessa vez sem sequer perceber. Estava atento demais ao que via dentro de sua cabeça para perceber.

Mas então tudo se desfez e o que viu foram três homens segurando-o assustados e preocupados, como se estivesse tendo um treco até agora a pouco.

Bom, pela cara deles, talvez estivesse mesmo.

Encarou um por um, demorando-se mais no loiro mais velho, que ao ver que ele realmente estava vivo e bem só soltou o ar com força e bagunçou os próprios cabelos antes de virar e subir - antes que seu pai e Adam também tomassem conhecimento consciente de que estava ali.

– Sammy, o que aconteceu? – seu pai perguntou de um jeito urgente, segurando o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos calejadas. Sentiu o filho estremecer ao contato.

– Não sei. Eu... nã-não sei. – gaguejou contra a vontade, estranhando a falta de controle que pareceu ter sobre a própria língua naquele momento. Olhou em direção às escadas, vendo o mais velho parado ali, encarando-o de longe antes de ser descoberto e terminar de subir sem olhar pra trás. – O que aconteceu...?

– Você estava todo encolhido no sofá, segurando a cabeça e berrando. – o caçula explicou com uma expressão desconfortável no rosto que o fez pensar se estava num estado tão feio assim. Adam parecia agoniado.

– Minha cabeça... ela... – tentou falar de novo, mas dessa vez sua voz soou rouca, desidratada. Tentou limpar a garganta, mas essa arranhou quando o fez, arrancando-lhe um franzir de cenho. – Água... – pediu então, vendo o garoto se precipitar à cozinha mais que depressa, voltando com uma garrafinha lacrada que abriu antes de lhe entregar. Bebeu metade dela antes de se arriscar a falar. – Estava doendo... Eu... Realmente não sei...

– Acho que você devia subir e descansar filho...

– Tem algo errado comigo... – desabafou antes que conseguisse se impedir de falar e sentiu as mãos que antes repousavam no seu rosto irem aos seus ombros, apertando-os um pouco demais de um jeito pouco confortável, tenso.

– Algo errado como?

– Eu não... – hesitou, procurando os olhos castanhos e conhecidos com os seus. E, exatamente como temia, encontrou medo ali, medo e preocupação. Suspirou, meneando a cabeça em negativa. – Nada... Acho que foi enxaqueca... Melhor eu ir dormir mesmo, ver se passa. – arriscou um sorriso tímido, mas recebeu outro forçado e preocupado do mais velho, que só então afrouxou o aperto dos dedos sobre si.

– Você ajuda ele a subir Dam?

– Claro, claro que sim. – concordou imediatamente, sendo tão bem sucedido quanto o pai em disfarçar a preocupação excessiva com o moreno. Os dois pareciam ir para um enterro.

– Eu consigo andar sozinho, obrigado... – negou com a cabeça e impediu a tentativa do menor de segurá-lo, afastando-o o mais gentilmente que conseguiu. – Não é pra tudo isso. – afirmou e se pôs de pé, como que para provar seu ponto. Tentou disfarçar o melhor possível a incerteza que tinha em relação a manter o equilíbrio. E então, num clique, uma ideia lhe veio. Se não servisse pra descobrir algo, pelo menos desviaria a atenção de seu pai. – Ah... Pai, eu vi sua pesquisa.

– O quê? – sobressaltou-o com o que disse, era óbvio. Mas só percebeu a pontada de aflição que passou pelo rosto cansado dele por estar prestando muita atenção. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando dar a entender que era exatamente isso que ele pensava.

– É... _baterias_, _hun?_ Gostaria de ir com você quando for comprar. – respondeu da melhor forma possível, tentando conter o quê de sarcasmo que seu cérebro insistia em colocar naquela frase. – Sabe como é, preciso me inteirar dos negócios da família... Essas coisas...

– Eu... – ele vacilou por um momento, engolindo em seco e procurando no rosto do filho a resposta para se era aquilo que ele estava pensando. – Nós vemos isso depois filho, primeiro vai descansar. Ainda não está bem.

– Claro... – concordou com um aceno e se afastou, sendo seguido de perto por Adam, que parecia atento para o caso de precisar segurá-lo.

E outra vez aquela pontada de sarcasmo tomou sua mente, pensando se estivera bem em algum momento depois de tudo isso, mas afastou esses pensamentos, preocupado agora também com o que poderia ter sido aquela _coisa_ que aconteceu também.

– Indo comprar baterias... – ouviu o mais novo murmurar contrariado atrás de si enquanto subiam, mas preferiu ignorar, porque também não achava que ele ficaria muito mais satisfeito se soubesse que seu interesse não era por baterias.

-x-

Seu pai só havia escrito naquele caderno até uns dias depois que Sam chegou à casa dos Winchester's.

Falava sobre o fato dele não ter sido registrado e como ele e Mary o fizeram, batizando-o como um Winchester também, mas mantendo o nome que a mãe dele escolheu, entre outras coisas até divertidas de relembrar, mas sem utilidade prática.

Depois disso vinham alguns nomes avulsos, contas matemáticas, e trechos em latim. Trechos de exorcismos e rituais, sabia... E realmente reconheceu um ou dois deles, mesmo não lembrando mais como se pronunciava algumas coisas.

Fechou o caderno de uma vez, fazendo soar aquele sonzinho seco, baixinho. Estava realmente interessado no som das coisas hoje...

Não tinha certeza sobre o quê procurava lá, mas tinha certeza que deveria ter algo ali. _Adam_ procurava algo ali.

Abriu-o folheou-o e fechou-o outra vez, suspirando logo em seguida.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo pelo 'lado errado' desde a notícia de que Sam voltaria.

Aliás, Sam estar ali já era algo errado. Era como um mau pressagio.

E as coisas que andavam acontecendo com ele? O acidente e a visão na estrada, o pesadelo com a ex no sofá e agora aquele ataque que ele tivera lá embaixo? Aliás, e toda a história da morte da noiva dele, pra começar?

Era visível no rosto dele que tinha algo lhe atormentando. E não era só a dor da perda de alguém querido demais. Tinha algo a mais ali.

Jogou a droga do caderno para longe em meio a um bufo irritado. _Não podia estar preocupado com ele! Sério? Como se não tivesse o bastante pra se preocupar sozinho._, riu com sarcasmo de si mesmo, passando as mãos pelo rosto nervosamente.

Só de pensar naquela história de gravidez, já lhe gelava a alma. Não que acreditasse realmente que pudesse ser o pai, mas e o que Lisa faria agora? Não poderia continuar no mesmo estilo de vida, um filho sempre trás muitas responsabilidades.

Nada mais entre eles seria igual, sabia, mas também não podia simplesmente dar um pé na bunda dela por esse motivo, ainda mais logo agora que ela precisava tanto de apoio. Mas daí entrava no problema principal: não queria embarcar nessa sem nem sequer ter a ver com o assunto. _Antes se o filho realmente fosse seu..._, pensou rindo outra vez, descrente de si mesmo.

E não conseguiu deixar de rir mais ao perceber que preferiria mil vezes passar por isso longe da presença do moreno e daqueles olhos verdes brilhando em desamparo. Porque, daí sim, entrava num conflito interno, uma vez que para seu total desespero, não conseguia deixar de se importar com o que quer que houvesse com ele e não conseguia obrigar sua mente a se preocupar verdadeiramente com toda a bomba que caíra sobre si e que, então sim, lhe dizia respeito.

– Vamos lá cara... você nem tem nada a ver com ele! Não tem que gostar dele mesmo. – murmurou baixinho, convicto de que a distância que sempre manteve do outro era o melhor a se fazer.

Até porque, aparentemente só conseguia sentir duas coisas em relação a ele: preocupação e raiva. Porque quando ele não estava tendo um troço, ou agindo de um jeito realmente estranho, era o mesmo certinho perfeitinho insuportávelmente irritante de sempre. Aquele que lhe despertava aquela vontade louca de socá-lo, só de olhar.

Sam era o único que dava um nó em sua cabeça, já que queria manter sua família unida, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se manter perto dele. Por isso que era tão mais fácil renegá-lo.

Se não era seu irmão, se não era mesmo _da_ _família_, não tinha porque se sentir tão culpado por não conseguir tê-lo por perto. Mas isso magoava seu pai. E parecia machucá-lo também. E daí entrava a droga da preocupação.

Balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes, espantando todos os pensamentos para longe. Pegou o caderno velho de seu pai outra vez, disposto a reler tudo de novo. Ao menos assim se mantinha ocupado.

-x-

– No que está pensando?

– Em nada. – respondeu desinteressado, tornando a fechar os olhos enquanto ouvia o barulho de teclado com clareza. Não sabia qual era a do seu irmão, mas desde que entraram no quarto que ele não sossegava. Talvez estivesse preocupado - não interessava -, mas era um saco.

– E agora? – ouviu-o perguntar e controlou a vontade de bufar de irritação.

– Em nada ainda. – respondeu contra a vontade, agora cobrindo os olhos com o braço esquerdo. E assim que o fez, voltou a ouvir o barulho de teclado e não conseguiu deixar de pensar na mania que Jess tinha de usar o notebook em cima da cama e acabar dormindo. Tinha estragado bem uns três com isso, já que sempre caiam da cama, e olha que não era como se aquilo fosse algo fácil de se ficar repondo.

Sorriu sozinho um sorrisinho triste ao lembrar disso. Deixaria ela derrubar todos os notes que ela quisesse com um sorriso no rosto se isso pudesse impedir o que ocorreu. Se isso a trouxesse de volta.

Era até meio ridículo, mas às vezes se pegava pensando em como ela estava. Se estaria bem, se estaria rindo ou cansada. Mas não, ela não estava. Ela estava _morta_. E essa realidade sempre se jogava em seu colo, segundos depois de pensar nisso e, puta que pariu, como aquilo doía...

Fechou os olhos com mais força e era quase como se pudesse ouvir a risada dela. E sentiu vontade de rir ao lembrar da risada engraçada dela, quase escandalosa, mas meio rouca. O que havia lhe dado mesmo para se apaixonar por ela? Porque ela era o completo oposto do seu padrão pessoal de interesse, a começar por ser loira. Sempre preferiu as morenas, mas quando caiu de quatro mesmo, foi logo por uma loira! Loira festeira, ainda por cima. Era também sua companheira de cervejas e ainda por cima aguentava beber mais do que ele! E os hábitos alimentares então? Era magra de ruim, pois um x-burger era com ela mesma... Provavelmente ela era o tipo de garota sonho-de-consumo de Dean, não seu. Festeira, beberrona, bagunceira, espaçosa... Suspirou consigo quando percebeu que, nela, aquele conjunto parecia perfeito.

_Pareceu_..., sua mente corrigiu, tornando amargo o gosto da sua boca.

– E agora? – perguntou de novo, preocupado, após ouvir o suspiro do mais velho, que somente levantou o rosto em sua direção, os olhos úmidos.

– Sabe o que é mais irônico? – perguntou em resposta ao caçula, que apenas virou a cadeira toda em sua direção e deu de ombros. – Vocês teriam adorado ela... – completou e riu um risinho sarcástico e sem vontade, voltando a baixar a cabeça logo em seguida, derramando algumas lágrimas silenciosas.

– Por que está pensando nela Sam? – perguntou meio receoso, vendo o irmão fingir que não percebia as lágrimas correndo uma atrás da outra pelos cantos dos olhos, seguindo a mesma trilhazinha incolor.

– Porque não tem como não pensar nela. Tudo me lembra ela e eu não quero esquecer de nada. – respondeu sem vontade de novo e riu outra vez, amargurado. – Sabe por que eu tinha essa mala de roupas comigo? Porque a casa toda queimou, junto com as minhas coisas. Junto com _ela_. – fez uma pausa, engolindo o nó que fechava sua garganta. – Porque ia vir aqui visitar vocês e prepará-los pra novidade antes de fazer o pedido! Ela que tinha feito a mala sem sequer desconfiar dos meus motivos, mas estava tão revirada e abarrotada que eu tive que tirar tudo e refazer... – e acabou rindo dessa lembrança. Ela o xingou um bocado quando o viu fazendo a mala outra vez. – Estava no porta-malas do carro a semanas...

– Sam...

– Deixa quieto Dam... Não é como se fosse passar logo mesmo. – respondeu abatido, virando de lado na cama agora, dando às costas ao irmão, que apenas suspirou desanimado e voltou a atenção pro que quer que estivesse fazendo.

Fechou os olhos de novo, mas ao invés de as boas lembranças lhe atacarem, como agora a pouco, lembrou do pesadelo de mais cedo. O sangue pingando, os olhos vidrados, o fogo... Fechou os olhos com mais força, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e sentiu dor de novo, mas desta vez impediu-se de gritar. Mas o que viu foi muito rápido e não teve certeza de ter visto algo além de um par de olhos amarelo vivo que lhe arrepiaram os cabelos da nuca e suspenderam sua respiração por uma fração de segundos.

– Adam... – chamou-o, tentando disfarçar a forma engasgada como sua voz deixou sua garganta e recebeu um grunhido baixo como resposta do mais novo, que não desviou o olhar da tela do computador. –Você tem aula amanhã, não é...?

– É, e treino extra de futebol também depois da aula. – respondeu ainda atento ao que fazia.

– Não vai pra escola amanhã. – pediu, sentindo sua voz se engasgar de novo ao sair e desta vez o mais novo virou a cadeira em sua direção outra vez, surpreso.

– Sam, eu tenho treino amanhã! – exclamou baixinho, encarando as costas do irmão um bocado confuso.

– Por favor Adam... só... não vai. – pediu de um jeito mais urgente. Não tinha como explicar aquela sensação, mas sentia aquilo de um jeito tão forte que...

Percebeu quando as costas largas se tensionaram, pouco antes do corpo se encolher um pouco mais e suspirou. Não podia ficar faltando por nada, mas Sam parecia tão aflito com a ideia dele ir!

–... Ok. Grande coisa, não ia conseguir jogar mesmo com os fundilhos doendo... – comentou a contragosto, rindo logo em seguida e percebeu aliviado que a tensão dos músculos se desfez um pouco.

– Obrigado... – murmurou de olhos fechados, sentindo, em parte, todo aquele peso deixar seu corpo e finalmente começou a relaxar. E antes que seu irmão pudesse responder qualquer coisa, já estava dormindo um sono exausto.

-x-

Acabou pegando no sono em meio a sua leitura. O caderno velho e mal tratado repousando aberto de qualquer jeito em seu peito, que subia e descia regularmente num sono tranquilo.

Quase pôde sentir quando ele caiu à sua frente, quando virou de lado sobre o colchão, mas quase não sentiu também. Apertou mais o travesseiro entre os dedos e suspirou levemente.

Andava pelo corredor a passos lentos, ainda agarrado ao seu bicho de pelúcia. Não conseguia mais dormir, mesmo que tivesse pego no sono na cama de casal, com sua mãe ao seu lado. Queria seu pai, mas não sabia onde ele estava. Ele tinha saído de carro e achava que ele ainda não tinha voltado, mas ainda assim ia lá pra baixo ver se ele não estava dormindo na frente da TV que nem aconteceu no outro dia.

Mas nem precisou ir tão longe, quando ouviu uma voz masculina através da porta semi-fechada, sorriu animado, abrindo-a mais um pouco para ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Mas quando pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto, percebeu que o homem inclinado sobre o berço do seu irmãozinho não era seu pai e sim um homem estranho, encapuzado e assustador. Prendeu o ar com força e deu um passo para trás em pânico, pensando em fugir, mas então olhou outra vez pro berço e num estalo sua mente infantil só conseguiu pensar em salvar seu irmão.

– Quem é você! – perguntou, tentado parecer corajoso, mas suas pernas tremeram quando o estranho se voltou para si, revelando um par de olhos de um tom de amarelo vivo e um sorrisinho cínico, antes de tudo ficar escuro de repente.

Acordou de um susto, sentando sobressaltado sobre a cama de casal, arfando. Fechou os olhos com força, confuso e abriu-os de novo sentindo uma certeza estranha de que já vira aquilo antes.

– Olhos amarelos... – murmurou para si, virando o rosto para baixo e vendo o caderno aberto de qualquer jeito, algumas páginas dobradas sobre o peso das demais, e aquele envelope para fora. Bateu na testa, ansioso. –Olhos amarelos!... – repetiu mais urgente, abrindo a carta de novo e relendo-a.

Amassou o papel entre os dedos mais uma vez, não de raiva, mas de confusão. Eram coincidencias demais...

– O fogo... – suspendeu a respiração por um momento, abrindo a carta mais outra vez, enquanto sua mente repetia o que ouvira seu irmão falar naquela conversa mais cedo com Adam. _'Ela morreu num incêndio.'_... Sentiu tontura por um momento e voltou a deitar, mas sua cabeça parecia girar em torno daquele raciocínio bêbado de sono e incerteza.

Tinha algo errado, era obvio isso. E de alguma forma, achava que estava no caminho certo para saber o que acontecia.

E sabia que se tinha alguém que podia lhe dar respostas, esse alguém era seu pai.

– Aquela história da aparição na estrada... Tem algo errado em tudo. – seu pai queria algo daquela história. Quis saber o dia, perguntou das vítimas, desconversou quando perguntou...

E lendo os próprios relatos do caderno, era claro que aconteciam coisas estranhas às vezes. John acreditava nessas coisas, senão por que mais faria seus próprios filhos decorarem exorcismos em _latim_? John tinha as respostas, ele tinha que ter.

John devia saber...

-x-

_**Mais informações sobre a fic:**__ http: / /slashyaoifanfics .blogspot .com / (retire os espaços)_


	7. Chapter VII – WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE

**_Chapter VII – WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE_**

– Certo... e como ela vai ser? – perguntou em meio a um sorrisinho contente, acariciando-lhe os ombros nus.

– Ah, não sei... Uma com cercas brancas...? – respondeu em meio a uma risada boba e se encostou mais ao peito forte do moreno, que apenas acompanhou os risos e suspirou enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos e olhava o anel em sua mão.

– Ficou perfeito... – observou o anel com cuidado e acariciou a mão menor com o polegar, sem conseguir tirar aquele sorrisinho idiota da face.

– _Você_ é perfeito. – disse sem pensar, desencostando de seu peito para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu te amo tanto Sam...

– E eu você Jess... – acariciou o rosto macio e corado com carinho e tomou aqueles lábios nos seus rapidamente, como se quisesse provar o que dizia. – Eu te amo. – respondeu outra vez e o sorriso que recebeu poderia iluminar o quarteirão inteiro.

– Certo, agora chega disso! É gay demais até pra mim! – riu-se um pouco desconcertada e bateu no colchão com a mão livre, voltando a se encostar no peito do agora noivo como se ele fosse apenas um travesseiro dos grandes.

–Sério, as vezes você fala...

–... _Igual ao seu irmão_... Sei. – completou visivelmente divertida e encarou-o de soslaio antes de voltar à atenção pra TV finalmente. – Eu nem o conheço Sam, é feio ficar depondo contra ele.

– Ué, depondo contra? Pensei que se achasse um pouquinho mais... _Ai!_ – não conseguiu evitar provocar e gargalhou ao receber um beliscão na coxa. – Monstra, isso dói, sabia?

– Vai falando aí baby... beliscãozinho de amor não dói. – volveu irônica, ainda sem desviar o olhar da tela da televisão do quarto.

– Ah é...?

– Não... você-! Você não pode, grandão!... Hey, assim dói! – tentou repreendê-lo e bateu algumas vezes nas mãos grandes e rápidas dele, mas não conseguiu evitar gargalhar também, principalmente quando os beliscões foram substituídos por cócegas. – Pára, pára, pára! Eu me... eu me rendo!...

– Pede penico.

– Idiota! – xingou-o enquanto se contorcia e gargalhava sob as mãos dele e ouviu a risada gostosa dele em resposta, que a largou então.

– Por isso que aceitou casar comigo, hein?

– Claro, quer oportunidade melhor do que essa? Casar com um idiota, filho de mecânico, cuja família nem conheço... E que se bobear vai me detestar, ainda por cima!

– Pensei que fosse casar com um brilhante futuro advogado, filho de um cara incrível e com dois irmãos impagáveis. E cuja família irá te idolatrar assim que conhecerem seu _maravilhoso_ senso de humor...

– Pode ser também... – respondeu em tom manhoso e voltou a se recostar em seu peito. – Um advogado boa pinta, vestido de terno e gravata voltando pra nossa casa depois de um dia de cão... Mas, sabe? Não quero cercas brancas... Talvez roxas.

– Jess!

– Ou verdes... O que acha?...

– Hey! Acorda caramba! – sentiu cutucões desconfortáveis em suas costelas e virou na cama, entreabrindo os olhos e dando de cara com Adam mais uma vez, que o encarava impaciente. – Cara, café! É a quadragésima vez que te chamo!

– Eu... – levantou a cabeça para falar com o irmão, mas só conseguiu suspirar e derrubar-se de novo sobre o travesseiro, fechando os olhos, resignado ao ver que era só um sonho. Não era real... – Estou indo.

– Ótimo, vai tomar um banho pra acordar e não acaba com toda a água quente, ok? – respondeu já se afastando do beliche e ligou outra vez o computador.

– Adam...

– Eu já tomei café, se for isso que vai perguntar. E acho bom se apressar que daqui a pouco o pai e o Dean tão indo pra oficina.

– Não é isso... – hesitou e esfregou as mãos no rosto, cansado ainda. Sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada. Olhou para as costas do mais novo e mordeu os lábios, pensando se deveria perguntar se ele falava sério ontem quando disse que não ia à aula e só pensar nisso já lhe trouxe aquele aperto no peito e garganta outra vez. Suspirou pesadamente. – Vou indo...

-x-

Terminou de comer seus ovos mexidos enquanto encarava as costas do pai, que apenas cantarolava alguma coisa e lavava a frigideira. Sua cabeça doía e quando olhou no espelho de manhã, depois de uma ducha, viu claramente as olheiras que denunciavam a sua falta de sono na noite anterior. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, pensando em como introduzir o assunto sem que seu pai o desviasse.

Olhou compenetrado para a porta da cozinha, esperando para ver se alguém aparecia e então olhou de novo pro seu pai, que enxugava as mãos no pano de prato agora.

– Algum problema filho? Não dormiu bem por causa da história de Lisa? – ouviu-o perguntar ainda de costas para si e conteve a risadinha irônica que ameaçou escapar-lhe. Afastou a cadeira da mesa e se encostou a ela com desleixo, medindo as costas do homem que era seu herói desde sempre.

– Não... passei a noite em claro por outra coisa. – começou e seu tom denunciava um quê de acusação que John não entendeu.

Virou-se para encarar o primogênito, confuso com a forma como ele lhe falou. Nunca o ouviu falar assim.

– Eu li a carta do tio Sam. – sorriu um sorrisinho malicioso quando falou isso e viu claramente a surpresa que tomou o rosto de seu próprio pai ser rapidamente substituída por ansiedade.

– Dean... Você... isso não-. Como pegou ela? – tentou se indignar com aquilo, mas sentir o olhar pesado de seu próprio filho sob si o desarmou completamente.

– Estava no caderno, claro, e como acabei com ele realmente não vem ao caso. – tornou seco e levantou, caminhando em direção ao mais velho, que permanecia estático, apertando o pano de prato entre os dedos. – Pai, o que significa isso? – não conseguiu manter o tom firme durante muito tempo, não com o _seu_ _pai_. Olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e pediu aquela resposta, recebendo um suspiro ansioso em resposta.

– Filho... – pensou em pedir para esquecerem isso, mas Dean parecia decidido. Perturbado com aquilo, talvez. Desviou do mais novo e caminhou incerto até a sala, ouvindo os passos apertados de seu garoto atrás de si.

Ele não ia desistir.

– Me responde pai! O que significa isso? Você sabia que a _namoradinha_ do seu filho também morreu num incêndio? Como? Porque a mãe dele morreu do mesmo jeito que essa Jessica? Porque o pai dele escreveu aquilo? Hein? Pai, ele falava sobre matá-lo!

– Não! – exclamou nervoso, dando um passo em direção ao loiro, que recuou-o sem querer. – _Nunca mais_ fale disso, está me ouvindo Dean? _Está me ouvindo!_ Eleestava louco de dor pelo o que tinha acontecido com a Meredith, não estava pensando direito e mesmo quando pensava, também não batia bem das ideias!

– Ok... e como pode ser só loucura do cara, se a mãe do Sam morreu do mesmo jeito que essa tal Jessica? Como as três mortes podem estar ligadas ao Sam pai? Como? Porque elas estão! E aquela história de queimar no teto! O senhor leu a carta! O senhor sabe de alguma coisa!

– Chega Dean! – bradou de novo, calando-o. – Chega. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – baixou o tom de voz e fez menção a voltar para a cozinha, mas estagnou ao ouvir a voz de seu filho soar perdida, ansiosa.

– Eu vi esses olhos amarelos antes pai... Eu sonhei com eles ontem, eu já os tinha visto. Ele estava perto do berço do Sammy e eu não consegui impedi-lo de chegar perto dele. – fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir aquilo e se voltou outra vez para o rapaz, que tentava disfarçar os olhos marejados.

– Foi só um sonho filho... Você está estressado e confuso... Estão acontecendo coisas demais de uma vez não é? – foi sua vez de dissimular, sorrindo um sorriso de conforto para o seu garoto, que só o encarou duvidoso antes de soltar o ar dos pulmões de uma vez, como se isso o machucasse.

– Eu não tô ficando louco.

–Claro que não... só está cansado Dean...

– O assunto não acabou ainda pai. – murmurou em resposta e saiu da sala a passos largos rumo à cozinha.

-x-

Quando começou a descer as escadas às pressas pra tomar o café, não percebeu a movimentação tensa lá embaixo. Não pelo menos até chegar à metade dela e ouvir os dois entrarem pela sala, Dean exigindo respostas.

Ia virar as costas e subir outra vez, aflito por ver algo tão raro quanto Dean enfrentando seu pai, mas aquilo definitivamente não era da sua conta. Provavelmente era sobre aquela história da tal Lisa e sua gravidez outra vez...

Mas travou sem sequer ter subido dois degraus ao ouvir o que Dean dissera e retrocedeu o caminho de novo, incapaz de terminar de descer ou mesmo de subir. Sentiu algo horrível dentro de si, como se seu coração garganta e pulmões estivessem tentando se comprimir uns aos outros, impedindo-o de respirar. De pensar.

Como ele sabia da história da Jess? E que história era essa de ligação, morte? O que estava acontecendo?... E tudo o que o mais velho dizia parecia acertá-lo como um soco e cada coincidencia parecia queimar atrás de seus olhos e quando Dean saiu de perto do pai rumo à cozinha foi que percebeu que estava sentado às escadas, segurando seus cabelos com força e podia jurar que sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Não se importou em tentar ser discreto, só subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde e entrou no quarto de seu irmão, procurando freneticamente o tal caderno que ele disse ter em mãos. Não precisou de muito esforço para vê-lo largado sobre a cama, parcialmente escondido por um travesseiro e não pensou duas vezes antes de se arremessar sobre a cama, como se mais alguém estivesse tentando pegá-lo. E quando sacudiu-o com violência e o envelope carcomido caiu, agarrou-o com força, tentando abri-lo com as mãos meio trêmulas.

Desdobrou o papel amarelado e vincado, lendo-o apressado apesar da letra difícil de entender e quando conseguiu chegar ao fim da carta, não eram só suas mãos que tremiam agora e sua cabeça pareceu rodar dentro dela mesma. E lembrou então da voz quase perdida de Dean falando que vira aqueles olhos amarelos antes...

– Olhos amarelos... – murmurou para si com a voz falha e fechou os olhos com força, lembrando daqueles olhos que vira ontem, deitado em sua cama. Abriu a carta meio amassada em suas mãos e leu outra vez aquele começo. '_E agora ela está lá, colada no teto... Queimando..._' – Jess...

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso ao ver o moreno sobre sua cama, meio sentado, meio jogado e quando ele o encarou, sem entender as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, até perceber o que ele segurava. – O que tá fazendo com isso!

– Ela queimou no teto. Ela queimou no teto Dean! Ela-... – tentou falar, mas sua voz saía confusa, rouca. Encarou o rosto bonito do mais velho e sentiu o nó da sua garganta apertar outra vez, fazendo-o ofegar

– Sam, ele era lunático. Nada aí... – tentou consolá-lo, pois ele parecia bem perturbado, mas calou-se ao ser interrompido pelo mais novo, que agarrou sua blusa pelo peito enquanto respirava superficialmente

– No sofá... eu vi! Dean... Eu!... Jess... ela... – tentou se controlar e respirar fundo, mas puxar o ar pareceu doer em si, procurou o fundo dos olhos do outro e apertou mais a blusa entre seus dedos. – O que tá acontecendo Dean...? O que tá acontecendo aqui!

– Sam... – tentou chamá-lo, mas interrompeu-se ao vê-lo quebrar o contado com seus olhos, fixando-se na porta do seu quarto por um segundo antes de voltar a si ainda mais angustiado, porém mais calmo.

– Eu estava ontem falando com o Adam... e quando fechei os olhos eu senti de novo aquela dor de cabeça... Eu vi Dean. Eu vi os olhos amarelos. – sua voz saiu baixa e o que disse pareceu abalar o mais velho, que se afastou por um momento e piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse viajado no que ouviu.

– Sammy... lá embaixo...

– Eu ouvi tudo.

– O que-...

– Vocês definitivamente deviam ter escolhido um lugar menos acessível se queriam privacidade. – respondeu sorrindo amargamente e baixou a vista, ouvindo o outro suspirar impacientemente. – O papai... – interrompeu-se e espremeu ainda mais a carta nos dedos. – Ele pesquisou sobre acidentes na estrada onde capotei o carro. Uma das matérias era sobre uma morte lá, de uma Samantha Smits... Era a mulher da estrada. A mulher que eu vi Dean!... Eu-... Eu vi um fantasma? Como isso é _possível...?_

– Eu ouvi a conversa de dois tiras... na noite que você chegou. – limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça, meio incerto, não queria tocar no assunto da briga. – Num bar. Bom... Aconteceu outro acidente na mesma altura da estrada onde você sofreu o seu e as vitimas viram uma mulher também.

– Eles-...

– Mortos. – confirmou e notou a careta de dor no rosto do mais novo, que baixou o olhar outra vez, finalmente largando a carta de lado.

– Era pra ter sido eu, sabe?... – levantou o rosto e riu desgostoso, sentindo os olhos rasos d'água outra vez. Pressionou-os com os dedos e fungou, tentando se controlar.

– Não, não era. Se fosse pra ser, você nem sequer estaria aqui. – respondeu prontamente. Tentou não soar grosso, mas sua voz saiu mais seca, incomodada com a afirmação do moreno.

– Não, claro que era! Olha bem pra isso tudo Dean, eu sou amaldiçoado! – alterou o tom de voz e sorriu de um jeito torto, cínico, abrindo os braços como se se mostrasse para ele. – A mulher que me pôs no mundo morreu num incêndio, o cara que devia ser meu pai me largou na porta de vocês, me amaldiçoando e se matou! E agora a única mulher que eu já amei na minha vida morreu exatamente do mesmo jeito que a minha mãe biológica e pra melhorar ainda mais a situação, aparentemente enquanto voltava pra casa, topei com um _fantasma raivoso_ que não me matou, mas fez isso com seja lá quem passou lá depois de mim!

– Realmente Sam... Não lembrava dessa sua veia pro melodrama. Deu até vontade de assistir _Titanic_ de novo.

– Isso não é brincadeira Dean.

– É claro que é, e daquelas de bem mau-gosto, ainda por cima. Tá ouvindo o que você tá falando? Como se isso tudo fosse sua culpa? Não sei que porra que é essa história da estrada, mas _titio_ Sam era demente e isso até eu com 4 anos de idade sabia. _Ponto_.

– Mas a minha mãe, ela-.

– Sua mãe se chamava Mary Campbell Winchester, esposa do _seu pai_ John Winchester. E ela morreu quando você tinha 6 meses, entendeu? Ou vai negar isso agora?

– E... e essas visões, as dores de cabeça? E o sonho com a Jess? Ela estava no teto Dean! No teto! E eu nem sabia que essa maldita carta existia! _Como?_ E esses _malditos_ olhos amarelos?

Bufou cansado e bagunçou os cabelos curtos com a mão direita, encarando o rosto jovem à sua frente, marcado por aquela expressão angustiante que o fazia parecer tão miserável. Não tinha o que responder já que o que ele perguntava era exatamente o que queria saber. Exatamente o que John não parecia disposto a responder.

– Pensei que já tivessem ido pra oficina. Já viram que horas são? – quase sorriu de alívio ao ver a silhueta magrela de Adam encostada no beiral da sua porta, mas mudou de ideia assim que viu a cara de preocupação que ele fez ao olhar melhor para Sam. Acabou olhando junto, e agradeceu mentalmente por Sam ter largado a carta meio amassada sobre a cama desfeita, porque a coberta se confundia com o papel amarelado, olhando de longe. – O que foi Sam?

– Nada. – respondeu prontamente e fungou, rindo logo em seguida da resposta idiota. – Só estava... conversando com o Dean...

– Conversando? _Vocês?_ – respondeu o óbvio, erguendo as sobrancelhas em ar descrente.

– Difícil de acreditar, né? – comentou irônico e sorriu de lado, ainda se sentindo nervoso com aquilo tudo. Mas Sam estava certo, era melhor deixar Adam fora disso.

– Estava perguntando umas coisas sobre a oficina pra ele. – completou da forma mais convincente que pode, lançando um olhar torto ao mais velho pela ironia antes de olhar outra vez pro mais novo. E Dean não conseguiu deixar de se impressionar com a capacidade dele de dissimular.

– Ok, e essa sua cara arrastada é por quê?

– Porque o cara da moto não deve aparecer por lá hoje. – respondeu por ele e não conseguiu evitar o sorrisinho de escárnio quando aquela expressão abatida deixou-lhe o rosto, sendo substituída por aquela cara engraçada que ele sempre fazia quando o irritava.

– Dean!

– Ah é, é? – não conseguiu resistir à provocação do loiro mais velho e sorriu jocoso também, fazendo Sam corar - provavelmente de irritação.

– Claro que não!

– Tá respondendo rápido demais pra ser inocente...

– Ahhahah, muito engraçado. – tornou enquanto cruzava os braços, sua expressão demonstrando que não achava graça nenhuma daquilo. – Adam tem razão, já era pra termos ido pra lá.

– Viu? É a esperança de encontrar o camarada...

– Dean, cala a boca?

– Não. – respondeu com gosto, aliviado pelo assunto ter desviado, ao menos um minuto, pra algo bobo como aquilo. Mas dava pra ver no fundo os olhos esverdeados do irmão que aquilo não tinha sido esquecido e só então parou pra pensar se seu pai se sentia desconfortável assim com suas perguntas.

Ficaram se encarando em silencio, meio que se questionando mutuamente. Dava pra ver que Sam queria retomar o assunto assim como dava pra ver que Dean não queria ter que voltar a ele até conseguir alguma resposta pra dar.

– Ok, vão ficar aí flertando mesmo? – chamou a atenção pra si quando cansou de ver a troca de olhares silenciosa entre os mais velhos. Ainda mais porque sabia que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa, porque, Dean e Sam conversando amigavelmente? Só se tivesse algo muito sério por trás...

– Ahn... Eu vou... esperando, lá embaixo enquanto a _Samantha_ se arruma. – desviou o olhar e sorriu em provocação mais uma vez antes de sair, um tanto desconfortável pela troca de olhares e as perguntas silenciosas que nem mesmo tinha como responder. – E caiam fora logo o meu quarto.

-x-

Viu o pai desligar o telefone a tempo de ser abordado por um cliente e suspirou impaciente. Olhou de relance para onde o irmão mais novo estava e percebeu que ele o encarava, disfarçou o olhar e voltou para baixo do carro com um suspiro curto. Se pensou por um momento que fosse que o fato de estarem só os três lá seria propício para retomar o assunto, mudou de ideia ao perceber que não tinha como tentar discutir algo assim com o entra-e-sai de gente naquele lugar. Tava na cara que seria só mais um dia normal de serviço e foi a primeira vez que constatar isso o frustrou.

Sam não se encontrava muito diferente. Aquele assunto ainda atravessado em sua garganta, pondo-o inquieto, enquanto tinha que fingir que não.

Mexia nos papéis tentando organizá-los, mas não conseguia se prender às datas ou aos assuntos deles, só conseguia olhar de Dean para seu pai, procurando alguma brecha que nunca vinha pra retomar o assunto.

Fixou sua atenção ao pai. Sabia que se alguém tinha alguma resposta, era ele, não Dean. Mas John parecia especialmente ocupado naquele dia, uma vez que se não entrava um cliente, vinha algum conhecido da vizinhança conversar com ele. O bom e velho John era um cara querido no bairro.

Desistiu dos papéis com um movimento brusco, jogando-os de volta sobre o móvel antigo numa exclamação estrangulada e ironicamente discreta. Sentou de qualquer jeito na cadeira perto de onde o telefone sem-fio deveria estar, encostando a nuca em seu encosto.

Era óbvio que não conseguiria falar com o pai ali e provavelmente teria o mesmo sucesso em casa também...

Fechou os olhos com força e não conseguiu deixar de se questionar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Como aquilo tudo tinha ligação com ele? _E por quê? _E não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho sem humor ao pensar que tinha o mesmo nome que o cara que o largou na porta do seu pai, _John_.

Porque aquele homem lá não era seu pai, John era.

Mas, talvez o homem não estivesse louco, não é? Talvez ele só estivesse _certo_.

E esse pensamento doía.

Mas dele, lhe veio um estalo assustador. Lembrou dos tais olhos amarelos e sentiu seu corpo gelar com a ideia de que talvez, ficando ali, estivesse pondo sua família em perigo. E como esse outro pensamento _abalou-o_.

Olhou nervoso de seu pai, agora inocentemente entretido com o motor de algum carro, para o que conseguia ver de seu irmão embaixo do carro. E o vislumbre que sua imaginação, recentemente tétrica e deturpada, o fez ver naquela imagem lhe fechou a garganta.

Tendo apenas a imagem das pernas do irmão largadas para o lado de fora, conseguia _ver_ o sangue que poderia estar pelo chão à sua volta e aquela ideia, mesmo que fantasiosa, era demais para ele.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e entre o desamparo que sentiu ao pensar que talvez aquela imagem realmente pudesse se tornar real se continuasse ali, mal percebeu que seu pai desistira do carro, olhando para os lados agitadamente antes de avisar para ninguém em especial que iria dar uma saída.

Nada de mais, só algo sobre beber um pouco e _baterias_.

-x-


	8. Chapter VIII – SILENT LUCIDITY

**_Chapter VIII – SILENT LUCIDITY_**

Ao contrário do que pensou que seria, o final de semana foi passado em família. Passado em casa e num clima inegavelmente tenso.

Todo o tempo, parecia que tinham algo a falar uns para os outros, mas ninguém dizia nada. Permaneciam naquele clima sufocante, de palavras não ditas. E aquela sensação de que estavam lhe escondendo algo era irritantemente incômoda e o fazia se sentir excluído. Idiota.

E por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em nada que conseguisse fazer Sam e Dean se juntarem pra _o que quer que fosse. _Muito menos em algo que pudesse fazer com que o excluíssem assim, até porque não podia ser nada realmente grave, certo? Afinal, se fosse, com certeza eles dois não perderiam tempo em apontar o dedo um na cara do outro como sempre faziam.

Tentou mesmo fingir que estava tudo bem e tomar seu café naquela segunda como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas chegou uma hora que aquele clima pesado lhe incomodou tanto que sequer conseguia engolir a comida sem se sentir nauseado. Por isso afastou o prato de cereais com um bufo irritado e cruzou os braços, esperando que alguém falasse algo.

Mas ninguém disse nada, ou mesmo pareceu notar sua reação.

– Então... Depois da aula vou ficar um pouco na biblioteca estudando pra prova de Inglês, certo? – avisou para ninguém em especial, esperando que pelo menos assim olhassem para ele, mas aparentemente só seu pai o ouvira, concordando com um aceno meio apressado de cabeça para logo depois voltar aos seus pensamentos, os olhos fixos no jornal daquela manhã.

Bufou outra vez. Oque _diabos_ estava acontecendo com eles?

-x-

Abriu a oficina naquele dia com uma sensação horrível de que aquilo não significava mais o que sempre significou. Não parecia algo familiar agora, pelo menos não com seus dois filhos logo atrás de si, provavelmente encarando suas costas daquele jeito questionador, perdido, de quem sabe demais sem saber sobre _o quê_.

E aquilo era tão desgastante e frustrante! Não queria aquilo pros seus meninos, inferno, como não queria!

Mas estava ficando ridiculamente desagradável esconder tudo aquilo e não conseguia não se sentir sufocado com isso. Ser constantemente observado e ver aqueles olhares questionadores demais, toda maldita vez que procurava o olhar de seus garotos.

_Não precisou pensar muito pra perceber que não era mais somente Dean que descobrira bem mais do que devia._

Mas não conseguia saber o que era pior. Continuar com aquilo ou falar a verdade. E só Deus sabia como não queria ter que fazê-lo. Só sabia que aquilo estava insustentável e quando se deu conta de que conseguira chegar quase ao horário de almoço evitando falar mais do que o básico com seus próprios filhos, não suportou mais. Disse que precisava pesquisar mais algumas peças que estavam faltando na oficina enquanto tomava de volta a jaqueta e rumava à porta sem esperar resposta, mas quando chegou próximo à ela, parou ao ouvir a voz de Sam soar inquietada, quase desesperada.

– Não vai sozinho pai... – pediu antes que conseguisse se controlar e só ao ver o olhar preocupado de seu pai sob si, percebeu o quão neurótico estava ficando.

– Só vou dar um pulo em casa, não demoro. – respondeu, tentando soar despreocupado e tranquilo e saiu a passos apressados. Sem olhar para trás.

Não podia fazer isso com eles. Tinha que tirar aquilo da cabeça deles de algum jeito, mas não podia deixar que soubessem de tudo.

-x-

Assistiu o pai sair sem esboçar reação.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

Sentia o tempo todo um medo incontrolável de que algo acontecesse com algum deles enquanto não estivesse por perto e não conseguia afastar essa sensação de que tinha algo errado demais em tudo.

Estava ficando completamente _paranóico_.

Lançou um olhar angustiado na direção de Dean, que terminava de mexer na moto do rapaz que viria buscá-la hoje e lembrou o que imaginara da outra vez. Todo aquele sangue... Suspendeu a respiração por um momento e não conseguiu não ver que isso não era bom para ninguém, nem pra ele e muito menos pra sua família. E somando isso tudo àquela sensação desgraçada de que estava pondo todos em perigo apenas por estar por perto, decidiu que teria que dar um fim a isso.

Em definitivo.

-x-

Tamborilou os dedos ansiosamente sobre a mesa do computador enquanto esperava a página carregar. Maldita hora pra internet resolver não funcionar...

Não conseguira grande coisa na sexta feira. Apenas descobriu que a mulher em questão havia sido morta pelo marido quando descobriu que ele a traía.

Algo fútil, uma morte sem sentido enquanto eles viajavam naquela quarta-feira. Do que descobriu e o que deduziu como óbvio, a mulher o seguira escondida à cidade vizinha e ele a descobriu. Ele a trazia de volta, ela perdeu a cabeça e o ameaçou com a faca. Briga, confusão dentro do carro e quem acabou com a faca enterrada ao corpo foi ela. O homem entrou em pânico e a jogou do carro em movimento. Fim da história. Cara preso, morreu pouco tempo depois por conta dos problemas cardíacos que tinha.

Era obvio que agora a mulher assombrava a estrada em busca de alguma vingança. Um espírito raivoso.

Pensou seriamente se ela não seria uma _mulher de branco,_ enquanto ainda batucava os dedos, agora distraidamente, sobre a mesa do computador. Mas esqueceu seus pensamentos ao ver que finalmente a página carregara.

Sim, novamente a pesquisa sobre os acidentes na _US-40 E_. Queria encontrar o padrão dela, entender porque atacaria seu Sammy, mas quando a página que escolhera abriu, esqueceu o que viera procurar, pois deparou-se com algo muito maior do que esperava.

– Mas que m-...? – exclamou baixinho, somente para si, enquanto rolava os olhos pela matéria relacionada à anterior.

"_UMA FAMÍLIA MARCADA PELA TRAGÉDIA"._

–"_... Acidente na US-40 E nesta quarta-feira, 13 de setembro de 2006..."_. _"Sem amigos presentes no enterro..."_. _"O rapaz de 23 anos, Jason Scott, que viajava com uma possível amante..."._ São os garotos de quem Dean ouviu falar... – sussurrou confuso, repetindo trechos aleatórios em voz alta para ter certeza do que lia. – "_Família marcada por tragédias..."_? _"... incêndio começou no quarto do bebê de seis meses, sem motivos aparentes, vitimando sua mãe, Joanne Scott...". "Testemunhas afirmam ter visto um homem caminhando dentro da casa em chamas..."._ Homem...? – afastou-se da tela com um suspiro surpreso, sem se dar ao trabalho de terminar de ler. Claro, não era algo realmente inteligente, acreditar em uma matéria sensacionalista como aquela, mas... As informações batiam.

Incêndio no quarto do bebê... A mãe morreu... E a história do homem dentro da casa?

Não foi exatamente o que os vizinhos dos Campbell lhe disseram quando foi lá a procura de Samuel e seu filho, depois de receber a notícia?

Certo, Sam tinha _dias_ de vida quando isso aconteceu, mas esse argumento não funcionou tão bem assim para acabar com as suas preocupações quando pensou no que seu filho disse sobre ter sonhado com o homem de olhos amarelos... _Seis meses..._

Passou os dedos ansiosamente pelos cabelos agora ligeiramente grisalhos, pensando seriamente sobre o que deveria fazer.

– O Bobby... Claro, o Bobby pode me ajudar! – levantou-se prontamente, fechando as telas que abriu e tomando o cuidado de excluir o histórico, como vira o filho caçula fazer uma vez.

Agarrou a jaqueta que deixara largada sobre a cama de seu filho enquanto olhava o relógio, tentando contabilizar em quanto tempo chegaria à casa do velho amigo se saísse ainda agora. Demoraria bem umas 7 horas...

Bom, era isso, não tinha tempo a perder. Iria até o Bobby hoje mesmo. Ele saberia como ajudá-lo.

-x-

Já era horário de almoço. Tinha acabado de baixar os portões, deixando apenas a portinha de metal aberta, mas ainda assim evitou olhar para trás, pois sabia que Sam estava logo ali e não tinha ideia do que falar para ele.

Aquilo estava insustentável. O ar parecia ácido e ver a expressão miserável que o mais novo sustentava sem nem mesmo fazer ideia lhe trazia uma sensação desagradável no fundo do estômago.

– Vou dar um pulo na Lisa. – avisou antes mesmo de processar o que dizia e quando virou para pegar sua blusa, ainda meio surpreso pela própria ideia, viu os olhos esverdeados se prenderem aos seus por um momento.

– Ah... claro... Eu tomo conta das coisas. – respondeu um tanto ansioso, vendo o cenho conhecido se franzir por um momento.

– Ok... – concordou meio desconfiado, mas ainda assim saiu sem olhar para trás. Tinha suas coisas pra resolver e sair pelo menor tempo que fosse daquele clima esquisito que caíra sobre sua família era muito mais que bem-vindo de qualquer forma.

-x-

Continuou lá por mais três minutos após a saída de Dean, novamente estático, observando fixamente a porta.

Era sua chance.

Algo pareceu despertar em si àquela ideia. Era exatamente o momento de dar um fim a tudo aquilo... Respirou fundo e vestiu sua blusa antes de fechar a oficina por completo. Teria que ser discreto com seu pai em casa, mas depois de tanto conviver com o sono leve da sua ex, ao menos aprendera a ser silencioso.

Mas aparentemente a sorte resolveu lhe sorrir naquele momento. A caminhonete do pai não parecia estar na garagem. Entrou e subiu com cuidado, mas a casa realmente estava vazia. Suspirou para si então e entrou no seu quarto, puxando uma mochila do maleiro do irmão.

Não conseguiu evitar hesitar. Não queria aquilo. Mas só de fechar os olhos e reviver mentalmente aquelas imagens horríveis... Se ficar significava por sua família em risco, aquilo era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

Pegou uma peça de roupa e colocou dentro da mochila com os dedos meio trêmulos. E logo pôs outra e mais outra. E quando virou para a mesa do computador em busca de seus documentos, percebeu o porta-retratos, meio escondido por uma caneca suja, esquecida ali. Sorriu para a foto, aquela daquele ultimo churrasco há uns dois anos atrás e acariciou-a com a ponta dos dedos. E num impulso pegou-o e colocou-o na mochila também.

Olhou à volta mais uma vez, pensando se pegara o básico ao menos e então suspirou cansado, olhando pela ultima vez para o seu quarto.

Engoliu com força aquele nó na sua garganta e saiu a passos rápidos.

Como assim, '_ela viajou_'?

Se jogou dentro do carro e socou o volante com força, frustrado. E não era só pelo fato dela ter praticamente _fugido_, mas sim de ele ter se dado ao trabalho de ir até lá e descobrir isso pelos _vizinhos_ dela! Ou ex-vizinhos, que fosse...

E o pior de tudo é que para fazer sua jornada frustrada, largara Sam sozinho na oficina, mesmo estando tão óbvio que algo o atormentava e muito.

Dirigiu depressa o curto percurso da casa dela à oficina, mas quando passou em frente a ela e percebeu-a fechada, algo fez o ar ficar subitamente pesado e difícil de respirar. _Tinha algo muito errado..._

Passou reto com o carro, observando a frente da sua casa, igualmente fechada e apertou o volante com mais força. Fez menção a parar o carro, mas então divisou uma figura alta quase à esquina da _Rhode Island St_ e acelerou o carro sem pensar duas vezes. Sabia que era Sam ali, mesmo que de longe e sabia então o que estava acontecendo. _Ele também ia fugir._

Passou à frente dele e jogou o carro para o lado bruscamente, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. e ouviu quando ele murmurou algo ao ver seu caminho fechado pelo Impala.

– Entra no carro. – mandou assim que abriu a porta do passageiro e o ouviu bufar, passando a mão pelos cabelos daquele jeito tão dele.

– Pra quê? Você nem me quer por perto mesmo.

– Entra na _porra_ do carro Sam. _Agora!_ – viu-o bufar outra vez e apertar a alça da mochila entre os dedos antes de desistir e entrar no carro, batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário, talvez para irritá-lo mesmo, mas guardou silencio sobre isso.

Ajeitou o carro e continuou a descer a rua, ignorando a expressão cada vez mais curiosa que tomava conta do cenho claramente abatido do irmão.

– Pra onde estamos indo? – ouviu-o murmurar e sorriu ladino, colocando o toca-fitas pra rodar de onde parara.

_[...] Paradise ain't far from there_

–..._I_ _wanna_ _walk all over you..._ – cantarolou, ignorando a pergunta do moreno. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para o banco de trás, onde tinha uma caixa de isopor. É... pelo menos as cervejas que tinha comprado pra levar pra casa da Lisa teriam uma utilidade...

_I wanna walk all over you  
>I wanna walk all over you<br>Do all the things you want me to, babe  
>I wanna walk all over you […](até mais ou menos 2:22 min)<em>

Continuou dirigindo ao som de AC/DC e mesmo seu irmão vendo-o seguir a oeste, em direção à _Massachusetts St_, continuou calado, agora visivelmente abatido outra vez.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante quase todo o percurso, apesar da música e só quando estavam pegando a primeira à direita na _N1415 Rd_, ao som de _Get It Hot_, é que seu irmão resolveu falar outra vez, encarando-o confuso.

– Clinton Lake? Sério? – falou irônico, mas outra vez não teve resposta e isso estava ficando irritante. Nem deveria estar ali!

Observou seu irmão parar, não tão perto do lago, mas sim no meio do mato e árvores secas - no melhor estilo outonal - e sair do carro com uma caixa de isopor. E resolveu segui-lo.

– Certo, quer me explicar por que tudo isso? – perguntou no tom mais claro daquele dia, mas ainda assim pegou a garrafa que lhe era estendida pelo mais velho, que não desviou o olhar de uma árvore seca e realmente retorcida.

– Então é isso? Vai bancar o covarde e fugir? – ouviu-o dizer como se não fosse com ninguém em especial enquanto tomava um longo gole. Abriu a sua também.

– Eu... – torceu a boca, procurando o que responder, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, que só então o encarou.

– Estava fugindo como um maldito covarde! Você é um Winchester e os Winchesters não fogem de nada,_ nunca._ Lembre-se disso.

Baixou a cabeça ao ouvir isso. E de alguma forma, não sabia se ele realmente havia sido seco como achou ou se só estava sensível demais. Mas ainda assim riu baixo e sem humor, apertando a garrafa entre os dedos compridos. – Sou? Mas não é você que adora lembrar todo mundo que eu não sou? – comentou entre a ironia e a melancolia, os olhos rasos d'água, era fato, mas esqueceu sua dor ao ouvir o barulho da garrafa semi-cheia se espatifando contra a árvore velha. E ao levantar a vista, encontrou o rosto bonito do loiro afogueado de raiva.

– _OK!_ – ouviu-o berrar, enquanto se afastava do capô do carro, se pondo à sua frente. – Quer saber? Que diferença faz se pra mim você é ou não um Winchester, se pro _pai_ você é? Se pro Dam também e pra mamãe...? O que interessa, é que você não tem o direito de _mais uma vez_ pegar a _porra_ da sua mochila e sair da minha vida-... _Nossa!..._Da vida _deles_, inferno! Toda vez é assim!... Você chega, faz todo mundo ficar à sua volta, _querer_ você por perto, e então você não aguenta e simplesmente _cai fora!_ E isso machuca, porque, você pode não entender isso, mas as pessoas têm sentimentos, _ok?_

Guardou silêncio durante toda a explosão do outro e não conseguiu não ficar confuso_._ Ele realmente disse 'minha vida', não? Aquilo foi involuntário, espontâneo e significava algo, certo? Por algum motivo, talvez Dean ainda _se importasse_.

Encarou-o em ar pedinte, mesmo notando o desconforto que isso trazia ao outro e apertou outra vez a própria garrava. Precisava saber daquilo. – Afinal de contas, o que é que você tem contra mim Dean? O que eu fiz pra você?

– Eu... _Eu não sei_, tá legal? – desviou o olhar e voltou para perto do capô, ainda meio na defensiva. – Simplesmente você me irrita! – e pegou outra garrafa dentro do isopor, abrindo-a e tomando outro gole longo. Sua garganta estava seca.

Bebeu da sua também, encarando a árvore antiga e seca, agora batizada com a outra cerveja do mais velho e suspirou mais aliviado. Não que tivessem chegado a qualquer conclusão ou mesmo parecessem querer chegar, mas de repente, ficar ali quieto tomando cerveja ao lado dele, com aquela vista, parecia algo agradável a se fazer mesmo com o vento correndo entre as folhas secas, assoviando baixinho.

Estava chegando à metade da sua garrafa quando viu Dean pegar o celular do bolso da blusa e discar algum numero de maneira ágil, levando-o logo à orelha.

– Pai, é o Dean. Sam e eu não estamos em casa, ok? Fechamos a oficina mais cedo. Então... Liga de volta quando pegar a mensagem. – desligou o aparelho com um suspiro preso na garganta. Seu pai sempre atendia o celular...

– Ele também saiu Dean... A caminhonete não estava na garagem... – preferiu não terminar sua frase, deixando-a solta no ar e lançou um olhar de esguelha pro mais velho, que só deu de ombros antes de terminar sua cerveja.

– Vamos pra casa Sammy... – disse em tom baixo, largando a garrafa vazia em qualquer lugar antes de entrar outra vez no carro, perdendo o sorrisinho saudoso que o mais novo deu ao ouvir aquele apelido bobo sem o tom de ironia que o mais velho sempre usava.

-x-

Encostou a ponta dos dedos no vidro frio da janela, enquanto olhava distraído para a paisagem da _S Lawrence Trafficway_. Tinham terminado de ouvir a fita e ela já tinha sido rebobinada e colocada pra tocar desde o começo outra vez, enchendo o carro agora com o som da _Highway to Hell_. Guardavam silencio de novo, até porque de certa forma, não tinham o hábito de conversar entre si. Mas estranhamente, o silencio não parecia tão incômodo como deveria. Na verdade quase podia agradecer por ele.

_Living easy, livin' free  
>Season ticket, on a one, way ride<em>

Suspirou silenciosamente, encostando a testa ao vidro gelado também. Eram tantas coisas pra pensar... E coisas que sequer faziam sentido.

_Asking nothing, leave me be  
>Taking everything in my stride<em>

Aquilo tudo parecia um roteiro de filme de terror de quinta e essa percepção das coisas conseguia fazer com que se sentisse ridículo por ter mesmo pensado em fugir, mesmo que aquela sensação não sumisse.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
>Ain't nothing I would rather do<br>Going down, party time  
>My friends are gonna be there too<em>

Quer dizer, iria fugir por que, exatamente? Nem mesmo sabia o que realmente estava o perturbando, se fosse pensar sinceramente. E, ok, tinha todo aquele papo sobrenatural da estrada, e as coincidências estranhas e aquela carta do seu pai biológico, mas... _Céus_, parecia tão insano pensar em acreditar nisso! Pelo menos, pensar sem provas...

Talvez fosse melhor mesmo tentar conversar com seu pai antes de qualquer coisa. Com calma.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
>On the highway to hell<br>Highway to hell  
>I'm on the highway to hell […]<em>

– Que merda é essa?... – despertou dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do irmão enquanto desligava o som. E quando percebeu que já estavam na _W 23rd St_ e que Dean virava o carro pro norte, entrando na _Louisiana St_ - logo atrás dos carros de polícia que viravam para lá a toda -, não conseguiu não evitar sentir aquele desconforto pesado novamente tomar seu peito. Aquela era a rua da escola do Adam.

– Dean, acha que...? – nem precisou terminar a frase quando viu mais à frente os carros parando descuidadamente sobre a calçada, em frente à _Lawrence High School_.

Engoliu em seco como se tivesse pedras de gelo entaladas na garganta e saiu do carro ao mesmo tempo que o mais velho, correndo na direção oposta a dos estudantes, que deixavam a escola em pânico. Conseguiu ouvir um tira berrando para eles que não era para entrar, mas o homem parecia receoso de entrar para impedi-los e não teria a menor chance contra eles numa corrida, de qualquer forma.

Seguiram contra a corrente cacofônica de alunos apavorados, seguindo para o foco da confusão, entre esbarrões, sem pensar duas vezes. Adam poderia estar lá!

Pegou o celular e quase derrubou-o com o esbarrão de um grandão do futebol - que berrava com horror que alguém surtara lá dentro enquanto o alarme de incêndio era acionado em algum lugar - e discou o numero do seu irmão ansiosamente. Talvez ele estivesse lá fora, talvez nem tivesse passado perto do foco de confusão, ou mesmo tivesse fugido de lá com aquela habilidade própria da família.

_Mas ele não atendia._

Continuaram empurrando os estudantes, forçando passagem e xingou baixinho pelos corredores parecerem infinitamente maiores do que deveriam. Mas quando chegaram próximo à área da biblioteca, a multidão foi se desfazendo, e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram berros vindos lá de dentro, abafados pelo alarme estridente tocando ao longe.

Olharam-se por um momento apenas e assentiram, entrando ao mesmo tempo na sala, encontrando um caos muito maior do que somente uma briga na biblioteca.

Havia sangue, pessoas desmaiadas no chão e outras estranhamente prensadas contra as prateleiras vazias. Todos os livros caídos também, abertos e amassados descuidadamente, alguns manchados com o liquido rubro em quantidade espalhado pelo piso sóbrio, enquanto uma única pessoa permanecia de pé em meio a tudo aquilo, de costas para a porta.

– _Adam!_ – ouviu seu irmão berrar e segurou-o antes que avançasse na direção do garoto estático. – Inferno, me larga, é o Dam ali!

Puxou-o com mais força quando sentiu que o mais velho tentava se soltar e crispou os dedos no casaco do outro ao ver os músculos das costas do caçula se mexerem lentamente, como se tencionasse virar, mas então tudo o que fez foi rir uma risada aguda, profunda e macabra antes do corpo cair no chão desengonçadamente, como um saco vazio.

-x-


	9. Chapter IX – THE YELLOW NIGHTMARE BEGAN

_**Chapter IX – THE YELLOW NIGHTMARE BEGAN**_

– _Adam! – ouviu seu irmão berrar e segurou-o antes que avançasse na direção do garoto estático. – Inferno, me larga, é o Dam ali!_

_Puxou-o com mais força quando sentiu que o mais velho tentava se soltar e crispou os dedos no casaco do outro ao ver os músculos das costas do caçula se mexerem lentamente, como se tencionasse virar, mas então tudo o que fez foi rir uma risada aguda, profunda e macabra antes do corpo cair no chão desengonçadamente, como um saco vazio._

.

– Adam! – exclamaram juntos e correram até o garoto largado ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os que se esmagavam contra as prateleiras caíam atordoados também, gemendo de dor. Alguém ao fundo chorando compulsivamente.

Viu Sam tirar rapidamente a jaqueta e estendeu a mão para pegá-la ao mesmo tempo em que ele a estendia para si e viu-o tomar sua frente do outro lado do corpo caído do irmão, levantando cuidadosamente o pescoço dele para que pudesse colocá-la ali. O que fez sem perder tempo, enquanto tomava seu pulso.

Estava fraco, assim como sua respiração, mas constante.

Ajudou o moreno a afrouxar as roupas do caçula por via das duvidas e se olharam por um momento, preocupados, antes de a polícia entrar, se anunciando em alto e bom som e mandando se afastarem do garoto.

Engoliu em seco e levantou lentamente, bem como Sam. E quando eles começaram a fazer perguntas ali mesmo e ouviu seu irmão se pronunciar ansioso, mas daquela forma tão civilizada e polida dele, pedindo _por favor_ que chamassem uma ambulância, finalmente soltou o ar que nem mesmo percebeu que havia prendido.

E de um jeito estranho, não conseguiu se prender ao que acontecia à sua volta. Só conseguia olhar pro seu irmãozinho desacordado no chão e ouvir ecoar no fundo da sua memória aquele riso medonho, desfigurado, que não conseguia conceber jamais que poderia sair da garganta dele.

-x-

O eco daquele corredor comprido era insuportável. Parecia que cada pisada de chão soava 20 vezes mais alto que o comum e aquilo lhe dava vontade de gritar, talvez para ver o quão mais alto ele soaria também.

Há quantas malditas horas estavam esperando ali?

Olhou ladinamente para Sam, que aguardava ao seu lado o momento em que terminariam finalmente os exames e poderiam ver seu irmãozinho. Olhos baixos e expressão fechada, dedos entrelaçados, encostados ao queixo e cotovelos apoiados nas pernas ligeiramente afastadas. Não estava lá muito diferente dele, só apoiou as costas no encosto do sofazinho sem-graça e suspirou alto.

Pegou o celular outra vez e apertou o botão verde, revalidando a última chamada, levando-o à orelha com aquele mesmo movimento das ultimas 12 vezes. Nem esperava mais realmente que ele fosse atender, mas necessitava falar com seu pai. Já passavam das _5:30pm_e até agora nem ele retornara a mensagem - ou todas as outras trocentas ligações não atendidas -, nem ligara por ele mesmo pra dizer que estava bem e _onde_ estava.

Aguardou com ele no ouvido, ouvindo-o chamar e chamar. Aquele barulhinho já o estava enervando, depois de tantas horas ouvindo-o. E quando pensou em desistir e desligar, ouviu como um sopro de alívio a voz de seu velho soar do outro lado da linha, um tanto apressada.

– _Fala filho._

– Pai... – falou meio rouco, estranhando ouvir sua própria voz depois de tantas horas sem usá-la. Despertando o moreno de suas divagações pessoais. – Tentei te ligar antes, não viu as chamadas?

– _Estava sem sinal até 1,5 mi atrás... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

– O Adam... ele... – baixou a cabeça e coçou o pescoço sem saber o que fazer. O cara nem mesmo devia estar na cidade! Como ia preocupar ele assim, talvez até a toa? – Ele desmaiou na escola. Trouxemos ele pro hospital, está fazendo uns exames.

– _Mas ele está bem, não é? Precisam de mim aí, ou consegue dar conta sozinho Dean?_– torceu a boca ao perceber o tom preocupado de seu pai e olhou para frente, dando de cara com aquela parede branca nojenta pela milésima vez.

– Claro, sem problemas. – concordou prontamente, percebendo a movimentação tensa do moreno ao seu lado, talvez captando o que estava acontecendo. – O senhor demora pra voltar?

– _Estou indo pro Bobby ainda. – _ele respondeu, guardando silencio por um momento antes de suspirar impaciente e rir desolado. – _Esqueci de avisar não é? Nossa que cabeça a minha! Liguei pra ele e resolvi passar por aqui, já que ele tinha as peças que estavam faltando na oficina... Mas devo voltar amanhã ainda. Realmente está tudo bem por aí? Você me liga qualquer coisa?_

– Aham, claro... – concordou e limpou a garganta, tentando ignorar a cara de confusão de seu irmão. – Diz pro Bobby que mandei um oi, ok? Até pai.

Desligou então, coçando a sobrancelha enquanto esperava o outro dizer alguma coisa.

– Por que você falou aquilo pro pai como se não fosse nada de mais? – inquiriu surpreso, virando o corpo de lado no sofá, para encarar melhor o rosto do irmão.

–Olha, o cara estava indo pro Bobby ver as coisas da oficina e esqueceu de avisar. Nem deve ter chegado ainda! Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Enchesse ele de preocupação à toa?

– Não sei, só talvez algo melhor do que: '_O Dam desmaiou na escola e trouxemos ele pro hospital pra fazer uns exames...'_. – ironizou, vendo-o se virar para si também enquanto falava. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas do jeito que falou parece que ele só esqueceu de almoçar de novo e nós o trouxemos pro hospital por precaução!

– Super! E queria que eu falasse o quê? '_Então pai, enquanto esteve fora Sam deu à louca e resolveu tentar fugir de casa e Dam surtou na escola e caiu desacordado do nada. Ele deve estar há pelo menos 3 horas inconsciente. E, fomos escoltados pela polícia até o hospital. Dia cheio né?' – _retrucou no mesmo tom e bufou logo em seguida, voltando a se encostar no sofá, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Fechou os olhos com força, controlando-se pra não responder de novo e arrumar uma briga para serem expulsos de lá, mas a vontade chegava a coçar na garganta. Só conseguiu ignorá-la, pois finalmente o médico responsável veio falar-lhes.

– Vocês são os responsáveis legais de Adam Milligan Winchester, certo? – o médico falou polidamente, meneando a cabaça em cumprimento para os dois homens que se levantaram ao mesmo tempo depois de se entreolharem.

– Sim. – concordaram em uníssono também e se olharam outra vez de maneira estranha.

– É, somos sim. E então _doc_, como ele está? – o mais velho tomou a palavra depois de encarar o outro para ter certeza que ele não falaria ao mesmo tempo outra vez e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

– O paciente se encontra em coma induzido. – o cara de jaleco prosseguiu naquele tom neutro, olhando de um para o outro como se esperasse algum questionamento que não veio. – Aparentemente, ele sofreu traumatismo craniano. Ainda não se sabe exatamente a extensão do trauma, por isso continua em observação, mas o procedimento foi necessário para controlar o aumento do edema. Assim, há melhores condições para o tecido cerebral se recuperar da agressão.

– Espera, e isso quer dizer que...?

– O trauma sofrido vai muito além do esperado para a situação. Mesmo em uma queda, como a no caso do desmaio, com o choque ocorrendo em uma superfície lisa. Não houve causas internas, mas de qualquer forma é como se algo houvesse pressionado o cérebro, de dentro. – meneou a cabeça, vendo o rapaz mais alto sentar novamente sobre o sofá, enquanto o loiro torcia as mãos dentro dos bolsos, forçando uma calma impossível de se ter nesses momentos.

– Nós... podemos ver ele agora? – forçou sua voz a sair e olhou mais uma vez para o moreno que parecia confuso e abalado com tudo isso.

– Os senhores podem se informar sobre os horários de visitas na recepção mais tarde. O paciente está no quarto 109. – a resposta foi curta e apressada, já que aparentemente alguém o bipara naquele momento. E dizendo isso deixou os dois rapazes para trás, talvez mais ansiosos do que estavam antes.

Ficaram em silencio outra vez. E outra vez aquele maldito eco do corredor pareceu tomar conta de tudo e não conseguia parar de pensar que se Adam estivesse ali naquele momento, com certeza ele faria algo idiota como bater o pé com força no chão para ouvir seu próprio som, ou até mesmo berrasse, como estava com vontade de fazer. Quase conseguiu rir do próprio pensamento, mas logo em seguida sentiu o peso da constatação que Adam não estava ali pra valer.

– Sabe, era por isso que eu queria ir embora. – despertou dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir o mais novo, que falava baixo, como num desabafo, olhando para os próprios dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo.

– Por isso o quê, exatamente? – perguntou, mesmo prevendo mais ou menos o que viria a seguir.

– Você sabe. Isso tudo têm a ver comigo. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse ido embora... _E nem venha me dizer nada._ – levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, talvez pressentindo quando fez menção a abrir a boca pra retrucar e em seus olhos tinha uma convicção sóbria. Infeliz. – Eu _sei_ que é isso. Por mais completamente maluco que pareça, tem algo errado e enquanto eu estiver por perto, não vai parar.

– Olha, quer saber? Não me interessa se você tá no olho do furacão, você não pode simplesmente cair fora! O que quer que tenha sido, _aconteceu_. E agora o Dam tá lá dentro e nós não sabemos quando ele vai acordar! E embora eu dê conta do trabalho sozinho Sam, dessa vez, quero você do meu lado nessa. _Preciso_ de você no meu lado nessa.

Encararam-se em silencio então e desta vez não havia eco ou qualquer outro som mínimo que fosse. Ficaram assim talvez um minuto inteiro e à medida que via uma emoção diferente tomar conta do olhar perdido e cansado do mais novo, suas palavras começaram a fazer sentido para si mesmo.

– Quer dizer... Depois ok. Você pode ir pra onde quiser. Te levo pra onde quiser e até aceno com um lencinho branco se quiser, mas, só depois que o Adam estiver bem. A salvo. Em casa. – completou e sentou ao lado do outro, ouvindo-o suspirar de um jeito engraçado.

– É, tava bom demais pra ser verdade... – murmurou e riu um tanto sem graça, passando a mão na nuca.

– Vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais pra me fazer gostar disso _Samantha_. – murmurou num tom quase humorado - ao menos para a situação - e levantou outra vez, junto ao moreno, para finalmente verem o caçula.

-x-

Olhou mais uma vez para seu irmão deitado tão comportado naquela cama de hospital e sorriu cansado. Já eram 12:13pm daquela terça-feira e ainda sentia sono, pois definitivamente - assim como Dean -, não pregara o olho naquela noite. Mas só de estar lá e vê-lo assim, era um alívio.

Ele estava ligado ao monitor cardíaco, sonda urinária e soro, mas não havia aqueles equipamentos monstruosos para respiração que pensou que veria. E do que entendera da explicação estarrecida do médico, o edema havia sumido completamente durante a madrugada e reverteriam então a sedação progressivamente.

Aguardava ansioso o mais velho, que depois da notícia e de uma olhada rápida para ver o irmãozinho, foi buscar algo para comerem em comemoração à notícia.

Quer dizer, do que que interessava se era extraordinária uma recuperação assim, desde que isso significasse que Adam ficaria bem? Nem mesmo lembrou-se estranhar isso, de pensar que essa 'reversão' não era instantânea, ou mesmo que seu pai logo chegaria e encontraria seu garotinho inconsciente no hospital. Só estava aliviado demais de saber que o susto acabaria assim.

– Talvez eu não tenha que ficar ao lado do Dean tanto tempo assim, não? – murmurou em meio a um sorrisinho ladino e acariciou os fios loiros do caçula, tão parecidos com os do mais velho. – Mas, não importa desde que você fique bem Dam.

–... _Sam_... – ouviu seu nome escapar num gemido baixo dos lábios secos e se aproximou instintivamente, deslizando a mão dos cabelos para a maçã do rosto pálida dele de forma surpresa.

– Dam? Adam... – acariciou a pele macia do rosto dele e sorriu meio bobo ao pensar que ele podia estar acordando. E alargou-o mais ao vê-lo se mexer languidamente em sua direção, quase deitando sobre seu braço. – Dam, estou aqui...

Sentiu o peso do corpo do outro sob si e apoiou-o da melhor forma que pôde, protetoramente, enquanto olhava para a porta, ansioso para que Dean chegasse de uma vez e visse isso.

Mas voltou sua atenção repentinamente para o mais novo quando sentiu os dedos gelados dele agarrarem ao seu braço bruscamente. E Deus sabia que era melhor não ter feito isso, pois quando o fez, o rosto gentil que sempre costumava sorrir discretamente estava distorcido de sarcasmo e os olhos claros estavam num tom desesperador de amarelo.

Dean chegou bem naquele momento, enquanto tentava se afastar horrorizado do aperto anormal em seu braço, o que despertou um risinho zombeteiro no que o segurava. – Dois já foram _Sammy_... – a voz de Adam soou deformada num cinismo completamente estranho, enquanto aqueles olhos amarelos se fixavam sem pressa em Dean, com malícia.

E quando o mais velho derrubou o que carregava para se juntar ao moreno, ele riu aquela risada tétrica que gelou seu sangue novamente, antes do corpo jovem tombar sobre si de uma vez.

Sem pulso.

-x-

Ainda estavam lá dentro quando a equipe conseguiu reanimar o corpo do Winchester caçula. _Quando ele foi retirado às pressas do quarto._

O moreno tentava disfarçar, mas seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, enquanto apertava o próprio braço que fora agarrado com o olhar perdido sobre a cama vazia. Provavelmente estava roxo.

Olhou para suas próprias mãos e percebeu que não estava tão diferente.

As coisas, depois de correrem desesperadamente durante os segundos que passaram com Adam, a equipe tentando reanimá-lo e o desfibrilador, agora se arrastavam lentamente. Era quase como estar dopado.

Mas não conseguia impedir seu cérebro de repetir incessantemente aquilo. Eram os olhos amarelos daquela noite. O mesmo sorrizinho sarcástico que havia naquele rosto desconhecido.

– Isso está fora de controle... – ouviu o mais novo falar e o encarou. Ele ainda segurava o braço distraidamente. – O Adam quase morreu Dean! Não é certo que o pai fique sem saber de nada disso, porque é a vida do Dam em jogo aqui. Talvez a de todos nós...

'_Dois já foram Sammy... '._ Aquela voz não parava de ecoar na sua cabeça, tão cínica, deliciada com o próprio comentário. E ele havia dito _dois,_ enquanto olhava para Dean. Talvez...

– Liga pro papai Dean, por favor. – pediu subitamente agoniado.

_E se algo também tivesse acontecido com seu pai?_ Encarou o mais velho ansioso e percebeu quando ele entendeu o que pensava, pois ele também arregalou os olhos por um momento, preocupadamente, antes de negar com a cabeça firmemente.

– Ele está bem Sammy. Deve estar com o Bobby ainda, ou a caminho... – respondeu numa confiança completa. Cega. Ele estava bem e ponto, simplesmente sabia. Nada pegaria seu pai, não logo ele. – Eu vou ligar e ele vai vir e vai saber o que fazer, ok? Você vai ver...

E mesmo quando não conseguiu nada no celular dele na primeira, segunda e terceira vez, continuou confiante pelos dois, enquanto o mais alto apenas o olhava cada minuto mais ansioso e pessimista. Até que teve a brilhante ideia de tentar ligar na casa do velho Bobby.

_Quer dizer, pra quê o pânico? Ontem mesmo não tentou ligar umas 15 vezes ou sei lá pro pai e quase não conseguiu falar com ele? Talvez o sinal do celular dele estivesse ruim de novo._

– Hey Bobby... – atendeu quase num suspiro aliviado, vendo o mais novo também parecer relaxar um pouco com isso. – É o Dean. Olha... o pai tá aí? Tô tentando ligar pra ele no celular, mas ele não atende. Hum...

Se aproximou do mais velho, tentando ouvir a conversa no celular e teve quase que se encostar ao loiro para captar a voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

– _...muito garoto, mas seu pai não está. Ele foi ver um cliente a pedido meu._

– Então ele ainda tá por aí?

–_Se ele foi ver um cliente meu, onde mais ele estaria, hãn?_

– Falando assim, você parece uma puta velha, sabia?

– _Suas piadinhas já foram melhores Dean, o que há com você? Estou decepcionado._

– Não é nada de mais... – ignorou a cotovelada que o moreno lhe deu quando falou isso e o olhou torto antes de continuar. – Só avisa ele quando chegar que ligamos ok? Tchau.

– '_Nada de mais'_? Sério? – retrucou aborrecido, vendo o outro se afastar com um suspiro ansioso.

– Você realmente tem que ser um pé-no-saco o tempo todo mesmo? Ele tá com o Bobby, fim de caso!

– Isso não é nenhum entretenimento de férias droga! Tem alguma coisa séria acontecendo aqui, Dean e nós precisamos do papai!

– Ok. Agora faça um favor e fale algo que eu já não saiba! Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Falasse tudo pro Bobby, pra ele aproveitar e trazer umas camisas-de-força pra gente também de lembrança de _Sioux Falls_? – se pôs de frente pro outro enquanto falava e o viu bufar cansadamente. – Eu sei que precisamos do pai. Mas por hora somos só nós! Estamos sozinhos nessa.

Caíram num silencio pesado depois disso.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando outra vez daquelas palavras e sentiu claramente uma fisgada dolorida quando olhou outra vez pro mais velho, que o encarava mal-humoradamente.

– Eu não posso ficar. – respondeu baixo, meneando a cabeça.

– O quê? Vai me deixar sozinho nessa e fugir?

– Você ouviu o que ele disse Dean! – explodiu, cansado de fingir uma sobriedade que não tinha. – Vocês estão em perigo enquanto eu estiver por perto, inferno!

– Então que venha! – retrucou no mesmo tom, abrindo os braços. – Seja lá o que for, que venha com tudo, porque quando vier estaremos preparados! Que merda _Samantha..._Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que _preciso _de vocêdo meu lado nessa? Precisa de flores e bombons também pra entender?

– Não estamos falando de uma briga de escola... Nem sabemos com o quê estamos lidando!

– O pai deve saber. E quando ele chegar, nós vamos saber também.

– E enquanto ele não vem, nós fazemos o quê?

– Mantemos nossos traseiros a salvo. O nosso e o do Dam. – respondeu firmemente, vendo com alívio o outro suspirar derrotado.

– Isso é uma trégua então? Pra valer?

– Você muda de assunto como uma mulher. – desconversou com um meio sorriso discreto e cansado, enquanto se retirava do quarto vazio com o outro ao seu encalço, tentando conter outro sorrisinho exausto ao entender aquilo como um _sim_.

-x-

– Já são 8:16... – comentou por comentar, vendo o mais velho andar de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital, enquanto esperavam para poder ver o irmão de novo.

Já era horário de visitas, e eles ainda estavam fazendo exames nele. Ressonância, tomografia... que fosse. Tiveram a tarde toda pra virá-lo do avesso e agora que precisavam vê-lo, não podiam?

Estavam aguardando o fim dos exames e quando foram avisados por uma enfermeira de meia-idade, descobriram que ele não estava mais no quarto, e sim na UTI do hospital.

O limite máximo de visitantes era exatamente 2, mas Dean não quis entrar de forma alguma, por isso foi sozinho, receoso com o que poderia encontrar.

Desta vez seu irmão estava realmente ligado a todas as máquinas que tinha direito, incluindo o respirador.

Nem ele mesmo aguentou ficar lá muito tempo, vendo o mesmo cara que a menos de três dias estava lhe enchendo o saco enquanto mexia no computador, deitado, inconsciente e desprotegido assim. Só pediu permissão para a enfermeira que o acompanhou e tirou a correntinha do seu pai, colocando-a com cuidado no pulso do mais novo, já que ele não usava a dele.

_Se aquilo realmente protegia do mal, estava mais do que na hora de funcionar._

Quando saiu do quarto, encontrou o mais velho sentado naqueles bancos de espera do lado de fora. Os olhos vermelhos, mas não parecia ter derramado nenhuma lágrima.

Viu-o virar em sua direção e balançou a cabeça negativamente, arrancando-lhe um suspiro dolorido.

– Não consigo falar com o pai. Toca, toca e ninguém atende.

– Ele realmente não ligou de volta? Já era pro Bobby ter dado o recado Dee...

Encarou-o por um momento e quase sorriu ao ouvir aquele apelido antigo que até mesmo havia esquecido. E o outro aparentemente nem percebera o que disse, pois o olhou com estranhamento.

– O que foi?

– Nada. Acho que vou ligar pro Bobby de novo. – respondeu rapidamente e procurou na agenda o numero outra vez.

Tentou novamente, mas o telefone dele estava ocupado. Quase bufou cansado com isso, mas quando viu o olhar curioso do mais novo, pensou melhor no que aquilo poderia significar.

– Ocupado. Capaz de estar falando com o pai agora... Depois eu tento de novo. – respondeu enquanto fechava o flip do celular com uma mão só e viu seu irmão cair ao seu lado do banco, descontente com a resposta.

Se perguntava se ele se sentia tão tenso e cansado quanto estava se sentindo. Seus ombros estavam tão duros que mal conseguia mexer sem sentir dor e aquele peso angustiante não melhorava. E, falando à sério, aquela coisa toda era coisa de louco. Quer dizer, já não era demais o irmão deles ter se acidentado e estar no hospital em estado grave, aquilo tudo tinha que ser tão _anormal_? Era até difícil de processar que isso realmente pudesse ter acontecido. E Sam parecia sofrer tão filhadaputamente com tudo aquilo... Devia estar se culpando por tudo, se o conhecia bem...

_E o conhecia bem?,_ pensou consigo, confuso. Céus, tudo o que fez pra conviver o mínimo possível com ele e agora estavam os dois sozinhos nessa! E vê-lo se remexendo no banco, inquieto e torcer os próprios dedos toda hora também estava lhe dando nos nervos. Estava tenso demais, cansado demais, com fome e preocupado demais pra ficar calmo, de qualquer jeito.

– Chega, vamos pra casa tomar banho e comer alguma coisa!

– Dean...

– A gente vai, se lava, come alguma coisa de decente e depois podemos voltar pra passar o resto da noite aqui no corredor do hospital com medo de deixar o Dam sozinho, pode ser? Não é como se ele fosse pra qualquer lugar agora, de qualquer forma.

Recebeu um olhar torto do mais novo ao terminar de falar, mas ele só suspirou silenciosamente e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

_É, não era como se o Adam fosse pra qualquer lugar naquele momento_., concordou com desgosto, enquanto caminhavam em silencio pelos corredores brancos.

-x-

Logo que pisaram em casa de novo, Dean despachou o moreno para o chuveiro, falando que veria algo para comerem enquanto isso.

Mas quando abriu a geladeira e viu que não havia grandes coisas dentro dela, decidiu por bem que pedir alguma coisa seria o mais prático a se fazer. Resolveu pedir lanches no_Cupini's_ da _Massachusetts St_ e, após concluir seu pedido, resolveu aproveitar que já estava com o telefone na mão e tentar ligar pro Bobby de novo. E desta vez ele atendeu, com um alô mal humorado.

– Hey, sou eu de novo... Diz que têm notícias dele agora.

– _Não, ainda não tenho notícias do John garoto, mas por que a pressa?_

– Pressa? Você tá de brincadeira, né? Sabe que horas são? O cara não deu notícia o dia todo Bobby! – respondeu impaciente, ouvindo o outro soltar o ar pelo nariz do outro lado da linha à sua resposta.

– _Dean, o que está acontecendo aí?_ – ouviu-o perguntar naquele tom rabugento dele e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sentindo-a então subitamente seca.

– Olha, de verdade? _Muita coisa,_ Bobby! Adam está internado no hospital, na UTI, em coma! E o pai não sabe disso, porque quando falei com ele, nem eu sabia o que era e... Eu..._merda_, eu preciso falar com ele! Onde ele está?

– _O Adam está em coma? Espera... Seu irmão entra em coma e você não sabia o que era? Que merda de hospital é esse? Vocês foram mesmo pra um ou isso daí é um açougue?_

– _Lawrence Memorial Hospital_. Particular e caro pra cacete se quer saber. E é isso que você ouviu. Só vimos o médico depois que falei com o pai e ele só tinha batido a cabeça e desmaiado! Como eu ia saber que-... _Olha_, esquece, só me liga de volta quando conseguir falar com ele, ok? Vou tentando daqui. Até. – perdeu a paciência de falar e desligou sem esperar resposta, se sentindo horrivelmente culpado por tudo aquilo.

Ficou encarando o telefone por alguns segundos e puxou o ar de uma vez para os pulmões, soltando-o devagar, tentando relaxar enquanto ainda ouvia o barulho do registro do banheiro. Mas acordou num sobressalto quando o telefone começou a tocar entre os seus dedos

– _Seu pai não lhe deu modos não moleque?_

– Ligou de volta pra me dar bronca, velhote? – perguntou quase divertido com aquilo e mudou o aparelho de orelha, enquanto brincava com seu anel da mão direita. Era bom pelo menos conseguir achar graça em algo, no meio de tudo aquilo.

– _Não seu mongolóide, liguei pra conseguir terminar de falar com você e avisar que pode demorar pro seu pai dar notícias_.

– Deu pra perceber. Se é só isso, já disse, eu vou tentando falar com ele daqui Bobby.

– _Garoto, não quer que eu vá praí enquanto o John não volta?_

– Puta que pariu, onde era essa porra de cliente? No _Canada_? – exclamou. Afinal de contas, se o Bobby estava propondo enfrentar quase 7 horas de viagem pra ir lá, onde _raios_seu pai tinha se metido?

– _Okay Dean... Vamos lá, fale._

– Falar? Falar o quê?

– _Dean, tem certeza que não quer me contar nada? _– percebeu um quê de imposição na voz conhecida.

– O que eu poderia querer contar? Vai me oferecer um abraço também?

– _Posso pensar se pedir com jeitinho._ – a ironia era obvia na frase, mas dessa vez não achou tanta graça assim. – _Você está um pé-no-saco garoto. Mais que o normal, aliás, e isso com certeza têm um motivo. E não é só preocupação com o Adam._

– Ok. Se você tiver disposto a ouvir uma história completamente maluca de terror, eu estou sim afim de contar. – respondeu impacientemente e caíram num silencio delicado.

– _Acredite em mim moleque, pode falar o que for. É impossível você piorar mais ainda sua imagem pra mim._ – riu um tanto sem humor ao ouvir aquilo e concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ver.

Contou que chegou em casa e viu Sam indo embora e alcançou-o. Falou sobre o tumulto na rua da escola do Adam e como, de algum jeito, sabia que tinha algo a ver com o Adam.

Descreveu a cena que encontraram, os alunos em pânico, o caos na biblioteca. Todo o sangue, as pessoas prensadas contra as prateleiras e paredes, seu irmão no meio da sala, de pé naquele horror. Da risada, como caiu desacordado. Do trauma muito maior que o de uma simples queda, da cura súbita do edema, como acordou mesmo sedado ainda...

Falou da cena que viu, aquela _coisa_ que não podia ser seu irmão, agarrada ao braço de Sam, aquele sorriso sádico, os olhos impossivelmente amarelos. Aquela maldita frase: _Dois já foram._

E à medida que chegava ao fim, deixou sua voz diminuir e franziu o cenho, pensando em tudo o que disse, aguardando que o outro falasse algo. Qualquer coisa.

Mas ele também guardou silencio.

– Ok, pode rir agora. – comentou meio desconfortável, coçando a nuca distraidamente, afinal aquilo tudo era muito estranho.

– _Rir do quê, seu imbecil? Você acha que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Pega o seu irmão e vêm pra cá agora!_ – foi completamente pego de surpresa pelo tom grave que tomou a voz de Bobby e sentiu eu coração bater mais rápido ao perceber que aquilo era pra valer. Havia urgência na voz do mais velho.

– Você enlouqueceu? A gente não pode simplesmente sair, quem vai cuidar do Dam? –respondeu imediatamente e recebeu um belo bufo como resposta do amigo.

– _Nesse exato momento, filho, a vida do irmão de vocês depende muito mais de vocês estarem longe, _bem_ longe daí. Entendeu? Por perto vocês são tão úteis quanto papel higiênico usado._

– Você sabe o que está acontecendo então.

– _Se quer conversar sobre o assunto, me obedeça e venha logo pra cá!_

–Super, Bobby... Mesmo que _eu_ queira, como acha que vou encontrar argumento pra convencer o _Sam_ a ir?

– _Se palavras não funcionarem, tacos de baseball continuam sendo um ótimo argumento para um cara grande como ele!_

–Você tá me falando que quer que eu bata nele? É isso?

– _Se tivesse mandando você bater, falava pra dar um soco. Quero ele desacordado se for preciso, mas venham pra cá AGORA._ – foi claro como ele deu ênfase a ultima palavra e a essa altura da conversa o homem parecia sinceramente impaciente.

– Bobby, nós estamos sem dormir. Precisamos deixar instruções no hospital de como nos encontrarem se acontecer alguma coisa com o Adam e precisamos deixar a casa e a oficina seguras, não dá pra simplesmente _sair assim!_ – exclamou enquanto andava de um lado a outro. Ainda ouvia o barulho do registo do banheiro.

– _Comam, durmam, estoquem alimento pra viagem, tranquem tudo, deixem todos os meus telefones e o de vocês no hospital e venham pra cá. Mas acho bom dormirem de bunda pra cima, porque não vão levantar o traseiro do carro até chegarem aqui, entendeu Dean?_

– _Sim senhor_. Amanhã estaremos aí. – respondeu vencido, ouvindo o outro soltar o ar aliviadamente.

Desligou o telefone então, torcendo a boca entre a surpresa e a exasperação. Porque,_ótimo_, Bobby parecia saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo - ao contrário deles -, mas_como_ ele convenceria o mais novo a largar Adam assim para irem pra _South Dakota?_

Subiu as escadas, pensando em como falar isso para Sam. _Talvez a ideia do taco não fosse mesmo uma má., _pensou consigo e quase se levou a sério, mas só balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto percebia que não ouvia nenhum barulho mais vindo do banheiro.

Viu a porta do quarto dos irmãos entreaberta e respirou fundo, soltando os braços como se realmente se preparasse para uma briga, antes de entrar de uma vez numa coragem súbita.

Mas esqueceu completamente o que ia falar quando deu de cara com todos os _6'4"_* de altura dele completamente despidos e úmidos, enquanto ele esfregava a toalha distraidamente pelos fios castanhos, meio de lado para a porta.

Sentiu uma corrente de vento estranha no quarto enquanto secava os cabelos e quando olhou de esguelha para o espelho - preocupado com aquela sensação estranha de não estar sozinho naquele lugar, dado o histórico de anormalidades que andavam acontecendo à sua volta ultimamente -, deu de cara com seu irmão parado à porta com uma cara definitivamente estranha e completamente surpresa. E, céus, sentiu até a raiz do seu cabelo enrubescer de vergonha, enquanto tentava segurar a toalha direito para cobrir sua cintura às pressas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi derrubar a maldita e sem saber mais o que fazer, agarrou o edredom sobre sua cama e puxou-o para si, se enrolando nele sem se importar com o quão idiota poderia parecer.

– Merda, será que você podia pelo menos bater na porta antes de entrar?

– Se pelo menos ela estivesse fechada, eu teria batido. – respondeu então, se recuperando do choque ao ver o moreno ali, enrolado tão comicamente no edredom. – O que foi? Com medo que eu descubra que você fez operação pra mudar de sexo _Samantha?_

Sentiu a irritação esquentar ainda mais seu corpo ao ouvir aquilo e perdendo a paciência, agarrou o tecido acolchoado com força e largou-o de qualquer jeito no chão também, enquanto virava de frente para o irmão.

– Quer chegar mais perto pra ter certeza que não é miragem? – respondeu aborrecido, apontando para o meio de suas pernas com uma ousadia que jamais teria normalmente. E mesmo a vergonha de se expor dessa forma pareceu valer à pena quando percebeu que conseguira sim deixar o outro sem-graça.

– _Não_ _mesmo_, não tô nem um pouco interessado, sério. Só queria que parasse de frescura... – negou prontamente, desviando os olhos com o cenho franzido e arregalando-os por um momento. – Se troca enquanto eu tomo banho, nós temos que conversar.

– Conversar o quê? – foi sua vez de franzir o cenho, surpreso até pelo tom meio grave que tomou a voz grossa do mais velho ao falar aquilo.

– Com certeza não é sobre as suas curvas! – exclamou enquanto saía do quarto, forçando-se a focar no assunto que teriam que tratar e não na constatação estúpida de que_Sammy_ não era mais nenhum garotinho magrelo.

Aliás, foi constrangedor, ver um homem maior que ele próprio! Por um momento se sentiu quase como uma garota e a sensação não era nada boa mesmo, principalmente se fosse pra pensar em como aquela cena tinha cara de material _pornô_.

Balançou a cabeça com uma pontada de horror e se recusou a pensar na conotação que não teria ele correr pro banho logo depois disso. E nesse ponto quase agradeceu por Adam não estar ali, pois sabia que ao contrário de Sam, _ele_ pensaria sim naquilo com a mesma rapidez que ele próprio pensou.

-x-

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_*altura em pés' e polegadas", equivale à 1,93m._

_Informações extras: __._

_-x-_


	10. Chapter X – SOMETHING THAT HURTS

_**Chapter X – SOMETHING THAT HURTS**_

– Não... consigo mais, Dee... – ouviu o choramingo do seu irmãozinho logo atrás de si, enquanto se arrastavam pela grama mal tratada.

Sabia que ele tinha ralado o joelho e por arrastar-se assim o estava machucando mais, mas já estavam no final do corredor de arame e depois disso só teriam que seguir as pistas espalhadas no quintal para descobrir onde seu pai tinha escondido os doces.

– Falta pouco Sammy! Não desiste agora. Você quer decepcionar o papai?

– Mas tá doendo muito... – tentou virar a cabeça para o lado e quase conseguiu ver seu irmão levar as costas da mão à testa, esfregando-a lá como se isso fosse impedi-lo de querer chorar.

– Você vai ter que se arrastar pra sair daqui de qualquer jeito, que diferença faz se for pra frente? – inquiriu impaciente. Não queria ver a cara de decepção do pai de novo como aconteceu no ano anterior, quando nenhum dos dois conseguiu chegar ao premio.

Ele costumava dizer que era uma 'caça ao tesouro' e que como uma caçada nunca é fácil, eles tinham que ser hominhos e aguentar firme pra cumprir seus objetivos. E acreditava nisso. E agora com seus 11 anos, seu premio não era nem de longe os chocolates e balas que tinham no baú, caixa ou o que fosse que seu pai escondeu, mas sim o sorriso orgulhoso dele ao vê-los, arranhados, esfolados e sujos de terra, chegando com o 'tesouro'.

– Vamos lá Sammy! Eu tô aqui com você. Nós vamos conseguir. – completou mais protetoramente, ouvindo o outro suspirar resignado.

– Certo, mas não me deixa pra trás, tá bem? – quase sorriu ao ouvir o pedido meio envergonhado do irmãozinho e suspirou também, sentindo a mãozinha pequena dele segurar a barra da sua calça jeans só por um momento.

– Claro que não seu idiota. Eu vou cuidar de você, ok?...

Acordou assustado quando sentiu a mão grande do mais novo pousar nas suas costas, próxima ao seu ombro, acertando um tapa na mesma assim que se virou, surpreso.

– Bom dia pra você também. – ouviu a voz conhecida soar irônica antes do mais alto se levantar da cama, fazendo o colchão subir novamente de um jeito desagradável no seu ponto de vista.

– Que horas são? – perguntou meio rouco enquanto coçava os olhos, sem perceber o tom seco de sua voz quando falou.

O moreno torceu a boca em desagrado, ainda de costas, antes de se virar e responder, olhando seu relógio de pulso. – São 6:13...

– O pai...?

– Nenhuma notícia.

– Ok.

Caíram naquele silencio constrangedor então. E aquela tensão silenciosa que sempre estava lá quando tinham que ficar sozinhos pareceu mais palpável e desagradável que o comum naquela manhã.

– Ok... – repetiu também antes de sair do quarto do irmão, sem olhá-lo.

Era estranho isso. Depois de tantos fatos bizarros e situações anormais nas quais Dean sempre estava por perto, fazer algo simples como levantar da cama, acordar seu irmão e ser tratado daquele mesmo jeito de sempre, se tornou quase _surreal_. E desta vez quase ousava admitir que se ofendera com a reação do mais velho, mas era melhor nem mesmo pensar nisso, ao menos enquanto cruzava a porta e podia ouvi-lo soltar um suspiro tão cansado quanto o que prendia em sua garganta.

–x-

Tomaram café da manhã em silencio com o que restava de comida na geladeira, o que não era grande coisa, por sorte. Mas as cervejas e refrigerantes que ainda haviam lá foram carregadas pelo mais velho para aquela caixa de isopor no carro. Levaram as duas mochilas abarrotadas de roupas para o porta-malas também e voltaram mais duas vezes a fim de conferir se não esqueceram nada importante, antes de trancar tudo.

A sensação de deixar aquela casa era estranhamente vazia e desagradável para os dois, que pararam lado a lado apenas por um momento para darem uma ultima olhada na fachada de um branco encardido.

Era como se, ao sair de lá, estivessem se afastando de todo o resto de suas vidas também. E era até difícil acreditar em todos os bons momentos em família que passaram naquele lugar, vendo-o assim tão vazio e obscuro.

Voltaram para o carro igualmente em silencio, as pisadas no gramado onde brincaram tanto quando pequenos também parecendo definitivas demais, um adeus mudo.

Olhou à volta uma ultima vez e prendeu o ar para não fraquejar ali, tinham que ir, mesmo que não quisesse. Era importante para ajudar Adam e descobrirem o que estava acontecendo.

Mas quando fez menção a entrar no carro, retrocedeu num estalo.

– Espera, temos que tirar os mapas do porta-malas. – comentou distraído, imaginando o que não seria se eles se perdessem e não pudessem parar o carro para pegar os mapas. E já estava insatisfeito demais de _terem que ir_, para ainda por cima não chegarem também.

– Pelo amor de Deus _Samantha_... Eu sei o caminho e ainda temos que passar no hospital-, entra logo no carro!

– Não mesmo. Quer fazer igual daquela vez, quando o pai te ensinou a dirigir? É coisa rápida, abrir o porta-malas e pegar os mapas, só.

– Sam...

– Deixa de frescura Dean. – provocou-o, esperando que esse método ainda funcionasse. E quase se sentiu orgulhoso quando viu o mais velho sair do carro também, abrindo o porta-malas meio bruscamente.

Mas quando se aproximou pra pegar o que queria embaixo das mochilas, encontrou uma caixa grande de madeira que não estava lá antes e quando olhou para seu irmão querendo saber o que era, ele só desviou o olhar, se entregando completamente.

– O que é isso?

– Nada. – respondeu cinicamente, puxando as drogas dos mapas, que agora o mais novo parecia ter esquecido completamente, e estendendo-lhe.

Mas o moreno ignorou-o, se precipitando sobre a tal caixa estranha. E quando a abriu e viu o que havia ali, sentiu o sangue subir depressa demais para sua cabeça, numa clara sensação de irritação.

– _Armas?..._

– Não, a sua coleção de _Puppets toys_ da _Sesame Street*,_ _Sammy_. Achei que poderia se entediar no meio da viagem...

– Dean-... – se interrompeu e respirou fundo, tentando retomar o controle para não brigar de novo com o mais velho, numa repetição inútil do que já tinha acontecido durante a 'conversa' da noite anterior sobre o telefonema do Bobby e o fato de estarem indo para lá atrás de nem sabiam o quê, deixando Adam desprotegido. – _Dean_, você faz mínima ideia de que se qualquer policial rodoviário nos parar com esse monte de armas aí atrás, nós estaremos _fodidos_?

– _Você consegue parar um minuto?_ Cara, eu sei que você não gosta de mim e eu também _não gosto_ _de você_, ok? Mas estamos juntos nessa e o _mínimo_ que podemos fazer é dar um tempo! Eu sei o que estou fazendo! – retrucou impaciente, esperando mais uma briga sem-fim com aquela criatura teimosa que seu pai chamava de filho - numa repetição insuportável e desgastante do ocorrido na noite anterior, durante o jantar -, mas tudo o que o outro fez, foi bater o porta-malas e se afastar murmurando um _'ok'_ baixo e frio antes de finalmente entrar no carro.

–x-

Queria saber de onde que tirou a ideia de que ir no hospital avisar sobre uma viagem de ultima hora seria algo _rápido_.

O plantonista os fez esperar para conversarem com o diretor clínico, já que o quadro de Adam era grave e o hospital não poderia assumir a responsabilidade por eles, ou algo assim. Tiveram até mesmo que apelar para o Bobby, fazendo-o se passar por seu pai, explicando que precisava deles com urgência e que ficaria monitorando por telefone durante sua ausência na cidade. Que a viagem já estava agendada e que não poderiam desmarcar de forma alguma.

E teve que se controlar para não sorrir orgulhoso quando ouviu a voz do velho amigo pelo viva-voz, falando de um jeito completamente não-dele que iria recompensar o hospital por cuidar tão bem de seu filho querido.

_Mas também, se não achasse que o bom e velho Bobby daria conta do recado, nem mesmo teria recorrido a ele_, tinha que admitir.

Só que, só nessa de conversa com diretoria e o escambau, perderam preciosas horas de viagem e saber que graças a essa palhaçada toda, não chegariam mais por volta das 3 da tarde como o planejado, conseguiu acabar com o resto de humor que aquela cara de _nada_ do moreno ao seu lado já não tinha acabado.

_Mas não tinham mais tempo pra perder com o que quer que fosse_, pensou enquanto caminhava apressado de volta para o carro para, finalmente, começar a bendita viagem.

–x-

Estava novamente com a cabeça encostada distraidamente no vidro do Impala e o silencio só não era mais desagradável, pois para ele havia a trilha de fundo de _Led Zeppelin_, após seu irmão desistir de sintonizar na rádio, há algumas horas atrás.

Já estavam no álbum _IV_ da banda, ao som de_ Stairway to Heaven_, enquanto se aproximavam de _Omaha_ pela _I-29 N_, onde com certeza parariam para almoçar. Afinal, só faltavam 20 minutos para as _3_ da tarde.

Mas sinceramente, apesar de ter comido pouco no café - há umas _boas _horas atrás -, não estava com nem um pingo de fome. Sentia-se incomodado demais com o que Dean havia dito mais cedo e mesmo que tentasse não dar crédito às palavras dele, aquilo ainda machucava desgraçadamente. Quer dizer, _quando diabos disse para ele que não gostava dele?_ E ouvi-lo afirmar tão convictamente que não gostava de si, depois de todas as demonstrações de aparente preocupação e cuidado que ele dera no meio daquela loucura toda... Aquilo era tão decepcionantemente frustrante que chegava a ser patético. Já estava cansado demais de tentar se reaproximar do mais velho e ser rechaçado.

Estava mais do que na hora de entender que talvez ele realmente _não se importasse._

Quando percebeu que seu irmão tinha parado o carro na _Center St,_ em frente a um restaurantezinho tradicional com uma placa ovalada com os dizeres _Petrow's Restaurant_, percebeu que era hora de tentar fingir que estava tudo bem, ao menos sobre isso. Teria ainda mais todas as 3 ou 4 horas restantes de viagem para remoer esse assunto, além de todos os outros, enquanto era sumariamente ignorado pelo mais velho.

–x-

Normalmente, eram as perguntas sem-fim de Samuel Winchester que o aborreciam quando era obrigado a fazer qualquer coisa no mesmo ambiente que ele, mas nunca pensou que iria preferir um interrogatório ao silencio inexpressivo dele. _Porra_, mesmo no hospital ele sequer se dignou a abrir a boca!

Aliás, a única expressão que viu no rosto do mais novo desde que saíram da garagem de casa até agora, foi um torcer impaciente de boca enquanto flertava com a garçonete que anotou seus pedidos. Depois disso, continuou em silencio, respondendo monossilábicamente as poucas perguntas que fez enquanto comiam.

– Falta mais ou menos metade do caminho, não quer que eu dirija a partir daqui? – até mesmo estranhou ouvir a voz dele depois de tantas horas de silencio, enquanto caminhavam rumo ao estacionamento do estabelecimento, e quando se virou para encarar o mais novo, ele mesmo parecia desconfortável por ter aberto a boca.

– Você capota o seu carro e quer que eu te passe a minha belezinha? – murmurou num meio sorriso ao lembrar disso, mas o mais novo não pareceu ver a menor graça no chiste, pelo jeito desconfortável que torceu a boca de novo, baixando o olhar logo em seguida.

– Esquece. – soltou aborrecido, enquanto caminhava para a porta do passageiro, arrancando um suspiro impaciente do mais velho.

É, pelo jeito teria de enfrentar mais de 3 horas de viagem com um Sam de _TPM_...

Ainda por algum motivo tentou conversar sobre algo com o mais novo, mas depois de receber um 'hn' em resposta quando disse que no fim fora até bom ter esquecido de deixar o numero do celular do pai no hospital, largou mão de vez, aumentando o volume do rádio irritado. Não sabia o que raios estava acontecendo praquilo tudo e parando para pensar, não havia motivo praquela mudança súbita de humor, logo, era só mais das frescuras dele e realmente não estava com o menor saco para isso. Por isso prosseguiram viagem num silencio tenso, mascarado pelo melhor do _Classic_ _Rock._

Ao menos até 1 hora e pouco depois, em algum lugar entre _Omaha_ e _Sioux City_, quando percebeu que o freio do Impala não estava mais respondendo.

– Estamos sem freio. – avisou enquanto parava o toca-fitas.

– _O quê?_ – ouviu o mais novo finalmente falar mais que um monossílabo por vez e teria comemorado por ver Sam ter sua primeira reação _humana_ no dia, se não estivesse preocupado demais em parar o carro no acostamento, reduzindo as marchas para que o freio motor ajudasse a diminuir a velocidade do carro e puxando o freio de mão gradativamente. Sabia que não devia puxar a alavanca toda de uma só vez, senão isso poderia fazer o carro dar um 'cavalo-de-pau' e meio que estava saturado de emoções fortes por hora.

O carro ainda deslizou mais uns 7'2" antes de finalmente parar completamente. E, mal ele o fez, já pulou para fora do veículo, abrindo o capô para ver o que poderia ter acontecido. Verificou o nível do fluido no reservatório do freio, onde estava tudo ok. Então, o problema mais provável seria com o cilindro-mestre.

– O que houve...? – saiu do carro também um pouco depois, vendo seu irmão segurar a frente do carro com mais força que o necessário.

– Nada.

– Mas agora a-...

– Eu disse que não é nada! – retrucou impacientemente, vendo o mais alto dar um passo para trás sem perceber e lhe encarar surpreso. Pegou seu celular no bolso sem o menor cuidado, jogando-o para ele. – Tenta ligar por Bobby, vamos precisar de uma mão!

Não se deu ao trabalho de ver o que o outro fazia e voltou novamente sua atenção para o que acontecera. E só por isso perdeu o olhar abatido que o moreno lhe lançou antes de discar nas ultimas chamadas o numero dele.

– Sem sinal.

– Merda! – esmurrou a lataria perto dos faróis dianteiros antes de perceber o que fizera e acariciar o lugar, inquieto. – Não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum assim... Tenta achar sinal Sam. A gente tem que falar com o Bobby.

Verificou se podia haver algum outro problema além desse, enquanto o mais novo apenas andava de um lado a outro, procurando sinal de linha, o que só encontrou a mais de 16'4" do local onde o carro estava, na pista do outro lado, mais de 1 hora depois. E, enquanto o moreno se afastava cada vez mais - mesmo irritado e de saco-cheio como estava -, não deixou de acompanhar cada passo que o outro dava para longe, tentando se convencer que era preocupação de algo sobrenatural acontecer ou mesmo dele ter outra _crise de bundão_ e querer fugir outra vez.

E depois dessa demora toda, ele próprio resolveu ligar. Mas quando o velho atendeu, disse que estava atendendo um cliente em_ Woonsocket,_ a umas 4 horas de onde eles estavam e ainda teve cara de sugerir mandar um amigo que tinha um guincho. Claro que disse que nem em sonho iriam _enganchar_ sua garota, que ele mesmo poderia consertar e seguir viagem se lhe trouxesse o que precisava. E o Bobby concordou com um resmungo mal educado, falando então que saindo de lá, iria encontrá-los.

Nem se preocupou em olhar na direção do moreno para ver se ele o olhava contrariado ou não por ter que esperar mais de 4 horas para finalmente chegarem a algum lugar, afinal de contas não estava mesmo querendo mais uma briga pra piorar ainda mais aquela situação toda.

–x-

Caminhava sem rumo exato, os olhos fixos na tela do celular, procurando qualquer sinal de linha melhor que o tracinho solitário que apareceu no topo da tela antes de sumir, a umas 10" atrás. Mas não prestava atenção de verdade nisso, apesar do olhar constante na tela. Na verdade, não conseguia parar de pensar no por quê daquilo.

_Séro, por que Dean o odiava?_

Quer dizer, tudo bem que nunca se deram exatamente bem, mas nunca conseguiria imaginar que ele tivesse chegado ao ponto de sentir _ódio_. Mas, aparentemente era exatamente isso que tinha acontecido e isso magoava mais do que pensava, ao perceber - depois de todas as horas de tensão que passou ao lado dele naquela loucura toda, depois das broncas, brigas e dos desabafos -, que ao fim das contas, ele ainda era importante para si. Muito.

Só então percebeu que estava parado do outro lado da pista e quando olhou novamente para o celular, ele finalmente tinha algum sinal, por isso avisou, com a voz meio grossa demais, que conseguira. Mas não esperava que o loiro fosse vir até ele, ou mesmo tomar o aparelho de suas mãos de um jeito um tanto impaciente.

E do que pôde ouvir da conversa, ficariam mais um bom tempo ali parados, esperando, apenas porque o mais velho queria. E a perspectiva de ficar mais _horas_ lá naquele meio de nada sem o que fazer e sozinho com aqueles pensamentos todos e com o cara-que-não-o-suportava, conseguiu ser mais um balde de água fria naquele dia que já estava sendo uma merda.

Era só impressão sua ou realmente nada estava dando certo?

Não se dignou nem mesmo a olhar para o mais velho, apenas voltou para dentro do carro e lá ficou, tentando ignorar qualquer movimento que o outro fizesse lá fora, enquanto parava para pensar sobre sua vida toda. Não apenas sobre a tragédia com sua noiva, ou com seu irmãozinho, mas tudo, desde o começo.

E algo nessa reflexão doía, porque lhe dava uma certeza mórbida de que nada disso jamais teria acontecido se tudo realmente tivesse ocorrido como seu pai de verdade queria.

–x-

Estava a cada segundo mais nervoso. Não sabia mais no que pensar, tanta coisa que tinha na cabeça. O carro quebrado e os dois lá, dando sopa pro que quer que fosse, de noite, naquela estrada. Adam sozinho e indefeso naquele maldito hospital, em coma. A conversa com Bobby e as coisas que ele lhes contaria e que sabia, _sabia mesmo_, não poderiam ser boas coisas. O pai sumido, ou mesmo aquela cara de limão azedo de Sam...

Respirou fundo, contendo aquela vontade louca de socar algo ou alguém.

_Sério_, definitivamente o pior era a cara de Sam. _O que diabos tinha acontecido?_

Não era possível que ele ainda estivesse bravo pela história de terem ido viajar, porque ele era teimoso, mas também não era burro! Precisavam de respostas e de ajuda e Bobby estava oferecendo os dois.

Ouviu seu estômago roncar e respirou fundo outra vez. Bom, se estava com fome imagina aquela criatura anormalmente grande então?

– Acho bom a gente comer alguma coisa... Vamos chegar tarde na casa do Bobby e não tem porque dar mais trabalho pro cara... Até por que, ele vai nos fazer ir pra cozinha tenho certeza. – comentou meio inclinado para a janela do motorista, vendo o mais novo finalmente parar de olhar para o nada.

Mas ele só deu de ombros como quem diz que tanto faz e teve que enfiar as mãos nos bolsos para não entrar naquele carro e bater nele.

– Não leio mentes Sammy... Dá para usar a boca?

– Não estou com fome, se é isso que quer saber. Só quero sair logo daqui... – murmurou contra a vontade, evitando olhar para o mais velho. – Será que o Bobby demora ainda?

– Mais você é fresco mesmo né? Não quer por quê? Porque não têm sua saladinha e shake? – respondeu irritado, olhando atentamente o rapaz dentro do carro, que só cruzou os braços de um jeito claramente incomodado e finalmente o olhou.

– Não sou fresco Dean, só não tô com fome. Estou cansado, dolorido e de saco-cheio desta estrada.

– _Cansado?_ Você não fez nada a não ser ficar nessa, sentado, e está _cansado_?

– Olha, não foi você que falou que era pra gente dar um tempo? Então_ dá um tempo_Dean! Vocêconsegue parar um minuto? – retrucou impacientemente, e viu claramente quando o mais velho agarrou a porta pelo espaço da janela, apertando o lugar de um jeito claramente agressivo antes de soltar o ar entre uma risadinha irônica, para então voltar a olhá-lo.

– Não sei, acho que você está parado o bastante por nós dois. – respondeu sério e se afastou da janela do carro, encostando-se na lataria, próximo à traseira.

Baixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar junto a um bolo que subiu, fechando sua garganta. E depois de tudo o que teve que ouvir essa merda de dia inteiro, com mais essa, sentiu um desejo tão sincero de enfiar um murro na cara dele, berrar, xingar ou sei lá, que quando se viu, já estava quase abrindo a porta do carro. Mas estagnou quando viu os faróis redondos do _Chevelle SS_ se aproximando pelo sentido oposto, pela _I-29 S_. Era o Bobby, finalmente.

Lançou um olhar rápido para dentro do Impala, vendo o outro voltar a se encostar no banco como se não tivesse visto nada e bufou, caminhando em direção ao carro que ainda não havia parado completamente, saindo da curva do retorno.

– Trouxe o que eu pedi? – perguntou assim que viu o homem sair do veículo, batendo a porta sem muito cuidado.

– Boa noite pra você também, moleque. – respondeu rabugento, vendo o mais novo torcer a boca e umedecer os lábios, sem qualquer sinal de que falaria mais algo. – Trouxe, claro. Qual seria o sentido de eu arrastar meu traseiro por mais de 225 mi se não tivesse trazido? Está no porta-malas.

Entrou de novo no carro e tirou a chave da ignição, abrindo o porta-malas para que o mais novo pudesse pegar o que precisava ali. E olhou em direção ao carro preto parado do outro lado da pista, perto do mato mal tratado, onde finalmente percebeu o outro garoto que saía dele de um jeito claramente abatido, formando uma sombra enorme no meio do breu daquele lugar - que realmente ficava ainda pior agora na lua nova. Sorte o céu estar estrelado, porque depois que os faróis do seu carro se apagaram, percebeu que nenhum dos dois gênios estava com lanterna.

Por isso pegou a sua e ligou-a, indo em direção ao moreno.

– Hey Bobby... – o garoto disse. E estranhou o ar desanimado de sua voz, mas deveria ser apenas chateação pelo tempo que eles passaram parados que nem idiotas naquele meio-de-nada.

– O que aconteceu aqui exatamente? – perguntou a ele, mas foi Dean quem respondeu, enquanto Sam baixava a cabeça, encarando os próprios tênis.

– O freio parou de responder. Cilindro-mestre, aparentemente.

– E você quer consertar isso agora, no meio do nada, no escuro? É um tapado mesmo... – retrucou mal humorado. Teria sido tão mais fácil guinchar aquela lata-velha de uma vez!

Mas desta vez foi ignorado pelo loiro, que entrou no Impala para pegar uma lanterna para si também. E quando olhou para o outro, ele olhava na direção do loiro também com uma perfeita cara de cachorro chutado.

– E vocês ficaram esse tempo todo parados aqui? Porque não pediram ajuda pra algum outro carro?

– Desse tempo aqui, só passaram dois veículos Bobby, os dois reto. Não é muito normal se viajar em uma quarta-feira. – o mais alto se pronunciou então, e foi a vez de Dean olhar para ele, mas ele o fez com uma cara aborrecida, balançando a cabeça antes de voltar a atenção para o que quer que via.

_Estranho_.

– E o Adam? Vocês deram uma olhada nele antes de vir? Como ele estava?

Perguntou na verdade para ver o que acontecia, pois sabia que não o tinham visto e que saíram às pressas depois do contratempo do hospital. E outra vez um respondeu e o outro se fez de morto, olhando em seguida quando considerou seguro.

O clima entre eles estava um lixo completo e mesmo sabendo do histórico deles, não era o que esperava, depois de ouvir Dean no telefone, contando os fatos com todos aqueles 'a gente' e 'nós' no meio.

Agora um não olhava na cara do outro e aquilo não tava só com cara de _briguinha_ _de__casal_ como sempre tinha. Mas pelo menos no momento preferiu ficar quieto, porque Dean parecia pronto pra morder alguém e Sam a ponto de cair no choro. Por isso só se encostou na frente do próprio carro, sendo seguido pelo mais novo alguns minutos depois, enquanto Dean se virava com o dele.

Demorou bem uma hora para ele concertar o estrago. Já eram 10:30pm e o tempo havia esfriado um bocado ali na estrada, mas quando bateu o capô do carro, parecia satisfeito.

– Pronto! Eu falei que dava um jeito!

Sorriu orgulhoso para os outros dois e quase riu do revirar de olhos do velho amigo do pai, mas quando olhou para a cara do mais novo, que só deu de ombros daquele mesmo jeito distante, perdeu toda a vontade.

– Tudo bem se você preferir ir com o Bobby, Sam. – falou antes que percebesse, vendo o outro finalmente olhá-lo.

– Dean-.

– Aliás, é até melhor, porque pelo menos assim não tenho que bancar a mãe caroneira e andar abaixo da velocidade permitida! – concluiu irritado, se afastando sem esperar resposta.

Acompanhou o movimento do mais velho e suspirou cansado, pressionando os olhos, completamente esquecido do homem ao seu lado, antes de voltar a olhar para as costas do irmão.

– Não faço ideia de que merda me deu pra vir junto... Muito menos por que você insistiu tanto pra que eu ficasse se não me queria por perto. – murmurou para si, vendo-o dar a volta no carro e entrar, batendo a porta sem muito cuidado. E só então se lembrou que havia alguém do seu lado, mas quando olhou para Bobby, ele parecia muito ocupado procurando algo nos bolsos antes de puxar a chave, encarando-o então.

– Vamos logo, rapaz. Não é só porque não vamos chegar em casa hoje que não quero ao menos tentar. – disse enquanto dava a volta no seu próprio veículo. Mas tinha ouvido sim, claramente, o moreno.

–x-

– Certo, o que está havendo? – perguntou depois de meia hora no carro com aquele gigante calado com os olhos fixos no retrovisor.

– Hn? – perguntou meio confuso, olhando para a cara do mais velho, que só emburrou ainda mais, olhando para o retrovisor também, dando uma dica sobre o que falava. – Não... não é nada Bobby...

Voltaram a ficar quietos então, e vendo o mais velho atento à estrada, suspirou silenciosamente, coçando a sobrancelha. A quem estava tentando enganar? _Queria _falar. Aquilo estava engasgado de um jeito na sua garganta que parecia até dificultar a respiração.

– É que... Só queria saber o que fiz de errado. – murmurou numa ironia cansada, olhando novamente para o reflexo do Impala pelo retrovisor.

– Dean é assim mesmo, filho. Nem a mim aquele moleque tem respeito.

– Não é... questão de respeito, sabe? – sorriu um sorrisinho forçado e voltou a ficar quieto, olhando para fora, a imagem do Impala vindo logo atrás.

A outra hora e meia, mais ou menos, que se entendeu a viagem não foi muito diferente e quando finalmente chegaram no ferro-velho, Sam ajudou a tirar do carro e levar pra dentro o que precisavam e falou que se pudesse, iria tomar um banho e dormir, deixando os outros dois sozinhos com um boa noite pálido e um agradecimento sincero ao velho pelo quarto e a ajuda.

Esperou até ter certeza que Sam não estava mais por perto, ouvindo o barulho de passos se afastando pelas escadas, e se virou para Dean de braços cruzados. – Ok, o que houve pra ele ficar com aquela cara de bunda?

– _Frescura_. A Samantha emburrou porque não suporta umas horinhas de estrada, é isso que aconteceu. – respondeu com descaso, encostando numa escrivaninha velha abarrotada de papeis ainda mais velhos e olhando para a parede.

– Olha moleque, não sei o que houve, mas se quer saber minha opinião, você passou tanto tempo querendo convencer a si mesmo que não se importa com ele, que no fim das contas, conseguiu convencer aos dois. – repreendeu-o, balançando a cabeça em negativa. – Vou me recolher também que já é quase uma da manhã. Você sabe onde ficam as coisas e não venha me perturbar a não ser que seja caso de vida ou morte, entendeu?

– E o que você ia contar Bobby?... – perguntou meio confuso, desviando o olhar do papel de parede antiquado novamente para o outro, apenas pela necessidade de saber o que era já que na verdade sua cabeça nem estava lá.

– Volta pra terra que então nós conversamos. – percebeu a ironia do mais velho pelo seu estado pensativo e o encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – A conversa vai ser séria, longa e desagradável e não estou com o menor saco de tê-la agora, exatamente como você. Boa noite Dean.

Deixou o velho se afastar sem maiores reclamações, pensando seriamente no que ele havia dito antes. E então as palavras impacientes do mais novo dentro do carro fizeram sentido, eram a dica do que havia acontecido e ele não tinha percebido a deixa.

Sam estava machucado com aquilo e entender isso foi mais desagradável do que seria previsível, lhe trazendo uma sensação gelada de culpa que não poderia lhe causar outra coisa senão risos. – _E eu não gosto de você..._ – repetiu irônico e balançou a cabeça. Estava tarde demais para reflexões.

Não que isso o fosse impedir de refletir, aparentemente.

–x-

_Uma semana._

Tecnicamente já era dia 21, quinta-feira, mas de qualquer forma já completara uma maldita semana desde que voltara para casa e agora estava outra vez fora dela.

Há uma semana, seu pai estava na oficina com Dean, trabalhando. Adam estava na escola, ou mesmo em casa, grudado no computador como era comum. Todos estavam bem e nada de anormal se insinuava a acontecer. Mas foi só chegar ali para que nada mais fosse o mesmo.

No fim das contas Dean tinha um ótimo motivo para odiá-lo, porque era um intruso na família dele e tudo o que estava acontecendo era sua culpa, de algum jeito.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e viu outra vez àqueles amarelos, e o sorriso desfigurando o rosto gentil de seu irmãozinho. Aquilo falara para si_._ Aquilo tomou o corpo de seu irmão. Adam estava possuído e agora estava em coma. Adam quase havia morrido e agora faltavam 8 dias para seu aniversário de 16 anos e nem mesmo acreditava que ele estaria presente para comemorar a própria data. _Por sua culpa._

É talvez Dean tivesse mais que bons motivos para odiá-lo, mas não conseguia entender como aquilo poderia ser justo se nunca quis nada daquilo.

Trancou a porta do quarto cuidadosamente, evitando fazer o minimo barulho que fosse, e foi até sua mochila, tirando de lá o diário de seu pai, que escondera ali antes de saírem de casa, na esperança de que aquilo pudesse ajudar. Mas agora, enquanto abria-o com cuidado, sua esperança era descobrir nele alguma explicação, algum _porque_ para aquilo, que lhe esclarecesse a justiça disso tudo.

–x-

Quando pegou seu celular para olhar as horas e constatou que eram quase 4:35 da manhã e ainda assim não conseguira fechar os olhos, desistiu de acreditar que ainda conseguiria dormir.

Mas preferia pensar que era pela expectativa da conversa que os aguardava, mesmo que na verdade sequer estivesse pensando nela.

E quando fechou os olhos de novo, disposto ao menos a tentar relaxar o suficiente para aliviar a dor daquele nó próximo ao seu pescoço, viu-se correndo pelo gramado mal tratado da casa de algum daqueles colegas estranhos do seu pai com uma arminha d'água, tentando acertar o irmãozinho, que apenas gargalhava e corria em sua direção, sem usar a própria. E quase riu sozinho ao lembrar dele caindo de cara, sujando o nariz de lama.

Devia ter uns 9 anos naquela época e o moreno, com seus 5, era tão pequeno e gordinho em suas lembranças, que jamais pensaria no gigante que se tornou, se fosse imaginá-lo crescido naquela época.

Levantou abruptamente ao perceber no que pensava e preferiu parar por ali, antes que lembrasse também que havia jogado sua arma para longe e corrido para pegá-lo no colo quando caiu. Esfregou os olhos e suspirou. Realmente, se era para terem que conviver, mesmo que por hora, teria que baixar a guarda e ignorar aquela sensação de perigo que tinha em relação a isso.

E quando se pegou pensando nisso, lembrou da conversa que o esperava no dia seguinte outra vez e daquela história que o velho Bobby disse de serem mais úteis para Adam longe. Claro, era óbvio que - onde quer que tivessem se metido - aquilo estava longe de ser normal ou mesmo seguro, mas não saber _o quê_ exatamente estavam enfrentando não deixava de ser angustiante.

Só sabia que não poderia esperar nada menos que algo completamente insano e anormal, depois de tudo. E que obviamente aquele sumiço do seu pai não tinha nada a ver com nenhum cliente em porra de lugar nenhum.

Voltou a deitar, sentindo-se pesado e fechou os olhos pensando cansadamente que tudo o que queria, era que ele estivesse ali também para lhes dizer o que fazer. Mas acima de tudo, que realmente estivesse bem.

-x-

Apesar de já estar de pé, resolveu deixar os meninos dormirem à vontade, já que sabia que a conversa não seria nem de longe fácil e amena, e que depois dela provavelmente perderiam ainda muitas noites de sono. Então foi apenas passar um café fresco enquanto os aguardava. Só não esperava que fossem acordar tão rápido.

Sam foi o primeiro a descer, estava com o cenho visivelmente abatido e angustiado e, acima de tudo isso, profundamente triste. Teve que suspirar ao pensar que naquele ultimo caso, só quem poderia fazer algo a respeito era Dean.

Conversaram amenidades, principalmente sobre o ferro-velho, enquanto o café ficava pronto e minutos depois Dean apareceu também, com uma cara que dizia claramente que seu humor estava péssimo. Deu-lhe bom-dia ainda assim, estendendo uma xícara de café.

Dean a pegou e ergueu quase num brinde, mas não disse uma única palavra. À Sam não dirigiu nem mesmo o olhar.

– Tem pão, manteiga e geléia. Comam e depois venham falar comigo. – avisou enquanto olhava à volta mais uma vez, como que para se certificar de que não havia esquecido nada.

– Não dá pra falar enquanto a gente come? – o loiro perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal, encostando-se à parede perto da mesa com a xícara velha um pouco torta nas mãos, quase derrubando o conteúdo antes de perceber e tomar outro gole.

– Vocês não comeram nada ontem, então comam e não me encham o saco. E é pra comer, não pra engolir. Não vou levar ninguém pro hospital com indigestão...

– Velho rabugento... – murmurou para si enquanto via o homem abandonar o cômodo sem olhar para trás, deixando-os sozinhos.

– _Eu sou você amanhã! _– respondeu já da biblioteca – _E sou velho, mas não sou surdo._

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, talvez quase divertido com a resposta do velho, mas voltou a tomar seu café em silêncio, ainda introspectivo, enquanto Sam tomava o dele em igual silencio.

Dean acabou tomando somente café preto, encostado agora contemplativamente a pia, olhando o tempo todo a paisagem janela a fora. Sam ainda tentou comer metade de um pão, mas acabou deixando metade do que pegou. Estava tão tenso e cansado que não conseguiu fazer mais nada descer pelo seu estomago.

Bobby lia um livro na biblioteca quando eles entraram, talvez uns 12 minutos depois. Os dois sentaram de frente para o velho, que não fazia menção a desviar a atenção do livro, e aguardaram.

– Antes de começar a falar, quero saber se mais alguma coisa estranha aconteceu além do que vocês já me contaram sobre o Adam.

Nessa hora Dean olhou pra Sam. Muita coisa tinha acontecido, o problema era que seu irmão não sabia que ele tinha realmente escutado sua conversa com o caçula. Então, era melhor falar apenas do acidente da estrada, por hora.

– Bom, teve o acidente do Sam...

– Capotei o carro na estrada Bobby. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que Dean desceu, se ajeitando como pôde na cadeira velha da biblioteca.

– E o que tem de estranho você ser um péssimo motorista? – respondeu prontamente e Dean foi obrigado a dar um sorrisinho a esse comentário.

Bufou irritado a isso, mas nada comentou sobre a ofensa, voltando a falar sobre o acidente. – Eu vi uma mulher no meio da estrada. Ela apareceu do nada, toda ensanguentada, na frente do meu carro. Na tentativa de desviar dela é que perdi o controle e capotei ... Quando consegui sair do carro, ela simplesmente tinha sumido.

Bobby levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado. – Mas você chegou a olhar em volta, procurou outro sinal de acidente ou alguma coisa assim?

– A estrada estava deserta e no estado que ela estava, não conseguiria ir muito longe. E de qualquer forma, essa mulher que eu vi, li uma reportagem sobre ela. Ela morreu em 1998.

Guardou-se um silencio tenso por alguns instantes e então Dean tomou a palavra, contando sobre o que ouviu da conversa dos policiais no bar. E Bobby não pôde deixar de notar que era o inicio da historia que John havia lhe contado.

Ficou um tanto puto por saber que ele lhe havia omitido toda a parte referente a Sam, mas se levasse em consideração que John conhecia muito bem sua opinião sobre eles terem o direito de saber a verdade, era óbvio que ele lhe esconderia isso. E com certeza assim como estava puto agora, John ficaria consigo quando soubesse que ele havia contado algumas partes da historia para os meninos, partes de um todo que John deu o sangue para omitir. Mas contar ou não deixara de ser opcional há algum tempo.

– Bem, talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa a contar todos os fatos para vocês, então vou contar aquilo que acho que me cabe e o resto, vocês podem perguntar ao John quanto o encontrarem novamente. – começou quase num suspiro cansado, finalmente largando o tal livro de lado. Que agora, largado sobre a mesa dava para ver claramente que era sobre ocultismo. – Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas eu os conheci quando tinham 10 e 6 anos. Seu pai chegou aqui, perdido, em busca de respostas que um amigo em comum achou que eu poderia dar.

– Que tipo de respostas? – o mais velho perguntou.

Relutou por um momento. Sabia que, principalmente para Sam, não seria fácil ouvir nada daquilo.

– Bobby, por favor?

Ao ouvir o apelo do mais novo, suspirou e começou a falar:

– Olha garoto, pra começo de conversa, nada do que você vai ouvir aqui é culpa sua, está ouvindo? Não te quero chorando pelos cantos como uma menininha depois.

Sam franziu a testa, confuso, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Dean simplesmente o olhava, fixo e concentrado, aguardando.

– A coisa toda começou com a morte da sua mãe, Sam. Seu pai pirou. Inventou uma história louca de que um homem havia matado sua mãe porque queria você e depois disso, passou a achar que estava sendo perseguido. Chegou a dizer até que você, um bebezinho na época, queria matá-lo. Foi nesta época que ele abandonou você aos cuidados do John e da Mary e eles realmente ficaram felizes em ter você, pelo que seu pai me contou. Tudo ia bem, até a noite em que Mary morreu.

– Mas aquilo foi um acidente, não foi?

– Não Dean, não foi. Segundo a única testemunha, havia um homem na casa, mais especificamente, no quarto de Sam, quando Mary morreu.

– Testemunha? Que testemunha?

– _Você_.

Com a resposta de Bobby, Sam fechou os olhos. Começava a entender sinceramente porque o irmão o odiava.

– Eu? Como assim 'eu'?

– Você foi encontrado inconsciente na frente do quarto do seu irmão e sua mãe morta ao pé da escada. No caminho pro hospital, na ambulância, você delirava e chamava seu pai, dizendo que o homem de olhos amarelos queria pegar seu irmão.

Ao fim da declaração de Bobby, o silencio foi sepulcral. Dean fechou os olhos com força, angustiado com a lembrança horrível do sonho que tivera alguns dias atrás. Sam permaneceu o tempo todo de cabeça baixa, numa vontade louca de chorar como uma menininha, exatamente como Bobby disse que não queria.

– Depois que você melhorou e que Sam cresceu um pouco mais, seu pai passou a ter uma determinação quase doentia de descobrir quem era o tal homem que estava atrás do seu irmão e porque num espaço tão curto de tempo, ele tinha feito tantas vítimas. Descobriu nisso, que a maioria das lendas urbanas que conhecemos são _reais_ e por 6 longos anos seu pai se tornou um caçador implacável. – fez uma pausa para respirar, esperando talvez que algum deles o interrompesse para declarar que aquilo era insano e não fazia o menor sentido, mas tudo o que teve foi o silencio deles mais uma vez. – Numa das muitas caçadas dele, ele resolveu levar vocês, pois ficaria muito tempo afastado, chegou até a matricular vocês em uma escola local. Lá ele descobriu que possessão demoníaca é tão real quanto todo o resto, e que a solução para o problema é o exorcismo. A pessoa possuída era uma professora de Sam, e antes do demônio ser exorcizado, ele falou claramente com John que eles estavam vindo atrás dos seus meninos. A pessoa que fez o exorcismo era o amigo comum que falei a vocês e depois disso, ele encaminhou seu pai e vocês a mim. Ajudei seu pai em algumas pesquisas, ensinei algumas coisas sobre o assunto, principalmente como defender vocês dessas coisas, mas John estava com medo de perder vocês e resolveu que a melhor forma de combater tudo isso era parar de procurar. Foi então que ele voltou pra _Lawrence_ e reconstruiu a vida dele. Um ano depois nascia o irmão de vocês e John nunca mais tocou no assunto. Até anteontem.

– Então ele não veio atrás de peças e nem foi ver nenhum cliente, certo? – murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa, brincando com os próprios dedos, forçando para sua voz não soar engasgada.

– John descobriu uma relação entre o rapaz que morreu na estrada que Dean comentou e o homem de olhos amarelos. Aparentemente a vida do tal rapaz que morreu no acidente é marcada por um estranho incêndio quando ele tinha seis meses, onde os vizinhos juram que, no meio do fogo, viram um homem no quarto do bebê.

O loiro não aguentou mais ficar sentado e se pôs de pé, caminhando para trás da cadeira onde estivera sentado. – Então o pai foi investigar isso.

– Foi. Não sei dizer a vocês quando ele vai voltar. Tentei falar com ele mais algumas vezes, mas ele não me atende.

– Isso não faz sentido. Não faz o menor sentido Bobby... – falou outra vez, sem conseguir evitar o tom urgente em sua voz e levantou assim como o mais velho. – Aquilo que me pegou pelo braço não era um homem, era o Adam ali! Estava dentro dele e _não era humano_. Então o que era?

–... Um demônio.

-x-

* * *

><p><em>*Aqui, Vila Sésamo<em>

**N/A:** _Informações referentes à mecânica foram pesquisadas devido à completa ignorância desta que vos fala sobre o assunto._

_Fanfic Executada em conjunto. Numa Co-Autoria Lothus&Maru, mas como a Lothus não possui perfil neste site, estou postando por conta aqui. Mas os louros (se eles existem) definitivamente não são apenas meus, pois esta história não existira como existe sem ela._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima!_


	11. Chapter XI – AT HOME AND SO FAR

CHAPTER XI – AT HOME AND SO FAR

Olhou apenas mais uma vez pra paisagem à volta e pelo retrovisor lateral, antes de soltar o ar com impaciência e recostar a cabeça ao vidro do carro outra vez. Lançou um olhar feio para o rádio do carro, tocando _Free_ em um volume até que discreto demais para o padrão do irmão.

_There she stood in the street, smiling from her head to her feet_

_I said, "A-hey, what is this?"  
>Now baby maybe, maybe she's in need of a kiss<em>

E talvez fosse só paranóia sua, mas depois de tudo que escutou do velho amigo do pai, ouvir uma musica chamada '_All Right Now'_ parecia até meio ofensivo.

_I said, "A-hey, what's your name, baby?  
>Maybe we can see things the same<em>

Do que Bobby dissera, seu pai estava seguindo para a cidade em que vivia o cara que morreu no acidente da estrada, pois a mãe dele morrera _coincidentemente_ num incêndio iniciado no quarto do bebê e era exatamente pra lá que iam naquele momento: _Jefferson County, Kansas._

_Now don't you wait or hesitate  
>Let's move before they raise the parking rate"<br>All right now baby, it's all right now  
>All right now baby, it's all right now […]<em>

Chegaram até cedo, por volta das 2:30pm, e logo se puseram a pesquisar informações sobre o garoto e sua família. E depois de _horas,_ o que descobriram era praticamente inútil.

Os vizinhos da época do incidente haviam se mudado. Tanto os de um lado da casa como do outro. Na frente, funcionava uma lanchonetezinha que além de ser de longe a melhor opção pra tentarem conseguir alguma informação naquela rua, pareceu até bem convidativa para o primogênito, assim que foi lembrado pelo próprio estômago que outra vez pularam uma refeição. O moreno não gostou tanto assim da ideia. Não achou sinceramente o senhor barrigudo de avental manchado de óleo o tipo de pessoa a quem confiaria o que ia comer, mas resolveu ficar quieto, já que ainda não estavam se falando direito desde a ida a _Sioux_ _Falls_.

Após pedirem, escolheram uma mesa perto da grande janela de vidro encardida, que dava vista direta para a tal casa do outro lado da rua.

– A gente podia entrar pra dar uma conferida. – o mais velho sugeriu assim que seguiu seu olhar para a entrada de um verde claro amarronzado pelo tempo.

– Como assim entrar? Ela está vazia há meses, lembra? Quer arrombar a casa? – perguntou um tanto irônico, tamborilando os dedos na mesa antes de perceber o olhar sério do mais velho sob si. – Não, Dean...

– Você ainda consegue abrir fechaduras daquele jeito, não é Sam?

– Esquece, eu não vou fazer isso. – baixou o tom de voz e se inclinou sobre a mesa, falando devagar para que o outro entendesse. – Isso é invasão de propriedade.

– Eu sei o que isso é, _Mister_ futuro Advogado... Apenas, sei lá, encare como um _tour_; não vamos pegar nada cara, só olhar.

– _Não_. Eu não vou... fazer _aquilo_ de novo. – retrucou um pouco mais alto - chamando a atenção dos clientes à volta -, ainda meio tenso e corado pela ideia de fazer algo ilegal e voltou a se sentar direito sobre seu assento, recebendo um olhar feio do loiro, que olhou à volta discretamente e bufou.

– Ah, maravilha, viu o que você fez? – foi sua vez de se inclinar sobre a mesa, olhando à volta outra vez para exemplificar o que falava. Os poucos clientes do lugar, os olhavam de um jeito estranho. – Agora vão achar que temos um caso, Samantha. – ajeitou-se também na cadeira, olhando outra vez pra casa. –... Eu abro.

– Dean, eu não vou entrar lá. – engoliu em seco depois de dizer isso, ao ver o olhar frio que o outro lhe lançara, e fechou os olhos frustrado. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo pedido ter chegado bem naquele momento, evitando qualquer possível resposta.

Respirou fundo, se ajeitando outra vez na cadeira antes que perdesse de vez a paciência e socasse o mais novo. Não que achasse mesmo que fossem encontrar algo de importante, mas nunca iriam saber mesmo se não fossem ver! Ele e aquele apego inútil às leis! O que ele queria? Mandar um pedido formal para entrar na casa e procurar pistas?

Até porque, do que Bobby explicara sobre o 'trabalho', caçar não era exatamente algo lícito e apoiado pelo governo. E Sam não vira, pois logo depois da declaração do mais velho sobre o que acontecera com Adam, o moreno saiu quase que correndo da sala e não apareceu mais pelo resto do dia, mas o velho lhe mostrara coisas importantes de se ter nessa área. Como carteiras falsas, placas alternativas de veículo, medidor de ondas eletromagnéticas, entre armas de fogo, facas, sal, pás, combustível, fogo e estacas.

O negócio não parecia ser muito pacífico.

Torceu a boca, ainda meio irritado e fez menção a falar algo, mas interrompeu-se ao ouvir um cliente berrar pro cara do avental aumentar o volume da TV, que estava num jornal local.

Aparentemente, um túmulo do _Fairview Cemetery_ havia sido violado e a policia não tinha pista do autor do crime. Não deu tanta importância assim pra matéria em si antes de ouvir que havia sinais de fogo no que restara do túmulo e focarem a câmera bem na lápide. Percebeu um movimento rápido ao seu lado e quando virou-se novamente de frente para a mesa, Sam estava de pé, vestindo a blusa de moletom que havia tirado antes de sentar.

– Vamos! – disse apressado pro irmão, que lhe olhou um tanto confuso antes de fazer sinal pro cara e pedir pra embrulhar o que compraram pra viagem.

– O que foi?

– Lá fora eu te conto. – murmurou ansioso, olhando à volta um tanto perdido até que seu irmão estivesse com o pacote de viagem em mãos. Saíram a passos apertados, dando a volta pelo Impala e só quando já estavam lá dentro e bateram as portas é que tornou a falar. – Você viu o nome do túmulo, Dean?

– Vi, mas o que isso-. – interrompeu-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Espera, você acha que...?

– _Samantha Smits, 1966-1998._ – respondeu sério, segurando o pacote que o mais velho lhe estendeu. – Tumulo violado, marcas de queimado. O que o Bobby tinha falado sobre eliminar um fantasma?

– É preciso salgar e queimar os restos mortais. – olhou dentro dos olhos do mais novo por um momento antes de pegar seu celular novamente, discando o numero de Bobby. – Bobby, sou eu, Dean... Claro que tenho um bom motivo, acha que liguei pra quê? É, chegamos em _Jefferson County_ e se o pai veio mesmo pra cá, deu com os burros n'água exatamente como nós. Não... A casa está vazia há meses, sem vizinhos da época na rua... Mas quando paramos pra comer, passou num noticiário local que abriram um túmulo no cemitério...

– _Fairview._ – respondeu quando o irmão o olhou inquisitivo, dando de ombros ao seu olhar descrente.

– _Fairview._ Sam reconheceu o nome na lápide: _Samantha Smits_. É, foi o que eu achei... Acha que foi ele-...? Ok, valeu Bobby.

Observou o mais velho desligar com um suspiro curto e ligar o carro sem dizer nada e suspirou também, apertando um tanto mais a sacola de papel entre os dedos.

– E então?

– Bom, boa notícia pra você, não vamos mais entrar na casa. – sorriu sarcasticamente, enquanto manobrava o carro. – Vamos entrar no cemitério e dar uma olhada naquela cova.

_[…] All right now baby, it's all right now  
>All right now baby (We're so happy together), it's all right now (It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, everything is all right)<br>All right now baby, it's all right now_

-x-

Alugaram um quarto num motel de quinta por ali mesmo antes de qualquer outra coisa e, após algumas negativas e tentativas de negociação da parte do moreno, traçaram por alto o que fariam: Iam só vistoriar, procurar indícios de sal, marcas de botas, qualquer coisa que indicasse que realmente poderia ter sido seu pai. Iriam juntos assim que a noite começasse a cair e qualquer sinal minimo que fosse de terceiros, se esconderiam.

Caso algo desse errado, pelo menos um deles tinha que estar a salvo para ajudar o outro e cada um deles levava pelo menos dois pares de clipes de papel escondidos nas roupas, em locais acessíveis. Nada de nomes verdadeiros, o que não deixou Sam nada satisfeito.

Foram mais ou menos 10 minutos de carro para chegarem ao cemitério, pegando à esquerda na _Marion Rd,_ e virando novamente na mesma direção na _122nd St, _onde tudo era praticamente mato.

Dean até mesmo sentiu vontade de rir ao ver que o cemitério não passava de um campo aberto com lápides espalhadas pelo chão. E até mesmo pela ação policial, conseguiu identificar de longe o túmulo aberto, rodeado com estacas de madeira e aquela fita de isolamento idiota amarela.

– Fácil demais, não acha? – Sam murmurou desconfiado, enquanto o mais velho parava um tanto mais para frente, invadindo o terreno, camuflando o carro atrás de algumas árvores.

– Acho bom pra variar um pouco. – respondeu simplesmente antes de sair do carro, sendo seguido pelo maior logo depois.

Caminharam pelo mato maltratado até onde as campas ganhavam terreno, circulando-as até chegarem na que lhes interessava. Mas quando se aproximaram o suficiente para analizarem a cova, o céu se punha no horizonte, levando consigo qualquer iluminação natural.

– É, não mais tão fácil Sam... Feliz? – suspirou impacientemente e olhou pro mais novo que lhe lançou um olhar enviesado antes de menear a cabeça.

– Muito. – ironizou também, sendo ignorado pelo mais velho, que burlou as fitas de segurança e se aproximou mais do túmulo como se tivesse visto algo.

– Tá vendo algo alí perto do caixão? – perguntou incerto, tentando ver melhor apesar da falta de iluminação.

– Parece só uma sombra Dean...

– Não me diga, _Sherlock_. – revirou os olhos impaciente, dando a volta no buraco, se posicionando mais próximo ao vulto. – Vai lá no carro pegar uma lanterna, ok? – falou virando-se para o irmão então, jogando-lhe as chaves do veículo. – Não demora!

Olhou à volta uma vez e agachou-se próximo ao túmulo. Sabia que de onde estava seria visto facilmente, por isso se colocou em uma das bordas do buraco, perto de uma das estacas fincadas ao chão.

Até que tentou esperar, mas após o que contava serem uns 8 minutos sem nenhum sinal de Sam, respirou fundo e entrou na cova, respirando devagar e baixo, atento a qualquer coisa à sua volta. Apoiou-se na terra firme onde estivera abaixado e meteu a outra mão no vulto, surpreendendo-se ao ver que era um caderno velho com capa de couro escura e reconhecê-lo como aquele caderno que seu pai vivia levando para cima e para baixo. O que ele deixava trancado na gaveta do escritório da oficina.

Sentiu uma luz forte se aproximar e seu celular vibrar no bolso, atendeu-o apressado, ouvindo a voz do mais novo soar urgente.

– _Dean, sai daí o mais depressa que puder!_

– Deixa eu adivinhar: Sujou. – murmurou aborrecido, levantando a cabeça minimamente para ver o que havia. É tinha sujado feio. – Fica escondido e depois volta pro motel Sammy, deixa que eu me viro, ok?

– _Dean-._

– Tchau. – desligou depressa e só teve tempo de guardar o aparelho de volta no bolso antes de ser iluminado pouco delicadamente com uma lanterna enorme e amarela, enquanto dois policiais dos três que vira berravam para ficar parado. – Hey caras! Ainda bem que chegaram... Eu caí aqui, poderiam me dar uma mão?

– Calado aí garotão... Tudo o que disser poderá ser usado contra você. – um dos tiras, o maior, pronunciou-se numa voz pouco amigável, puxando-o pela jaqueta para sair de lá enquanto estalava a língua em vários 'tsc' curtos, satisfeito. – Bem que dizem que o criminoso sempre volta à cena do crime... Veio atrás disso não é mesmo garotão?

Tentou segurar mais firme o caderno, mas não conseguiu impedir que lhe arrancassem ele de qualquer forma e praguejou mentalmente, forçando-se a não olhar na direção do carro para não denunciar o outro.

– Nos acompanhe à delegacia, moleque. – o segundo policial disse, enquanto prendia suas mãos atrás de seu corpo com algemas, apertando-as mais que o necessário. Talvez de propósito.

– Será um prazer, cavalheiros... – respondeu atrevido, levando um tranco para que começasse logo a andar.

-x-

Teve que revirar o carro inteiro no escuro para conseguir achar as drogas das lanternas que, estranhamente, estavam embaixo do banco da frente. Bateu a cabeça no volante do carro quando levantou e conteve um palavrão, bufando logo em seguida, enquanto massageava o local. Tinha que ir logo, mesmo que imaginasse que Dean reclamaria de qualquer jeito da demora.

Mas quando fechou a porta do carro para fazer o caminho de volta à cova e viu faróis altos e aquela luzinha vermelha e azul brilhando, acabou externando sua vontade com um grunhido preocupado enquanto pegava o seu celular o mais depressa que deu, discando na chamada rápida o numero do mais velho.

– Dean, sai daí o mais depressa que puder! – avisou ansioso quando foi atendido, vendo o carro parar e três tiras descerem do veículo, ligando suas lanternas sem maiores preocupações em serem vistos.

– _Deixa eu adivinhar: Sujou._ – a voz dele soou baixa e aborrecida, e quando virou a cabeça para fora da proteção das árvores para ver o que havia, percebeu que os caras já estavam perto demais do túmulo queimado para que Dean pudesse sair sem ser notado. – _Fica escondido e depois volta pro motel Sammy, deixa que eu me viro, ok?_

– Dean-. – ia retrucar, mesmo que não soubesse o quê, mas foi cortado pelo mais velho, que só deixou soar um '_Tchau'_ apressado antes de encerrar a ligação_._ E quando viu que era tarde demais e que os policiais já o tinham visto, resolveu que era melhor mesmo se esconder, ou também seria preso e não poderia ajudar Dean. Mas ainda assim não conseguiu evitar se sentir responsável por deixar que eles o levassem assim.

Aguardou ali mais uns dois minutos antes de seguir o carro que levava seu irmão umas _6 mi_ à frente, até a delegacia, próxima ao 316 da _Washington St._ Passou reto pela entrada de tijolos para não chamar a atenção e percebeu um tanto aliviado que o motel não ficava realmente longe daquela quadra, dava para chegar lá em uns 3 min.

Estacionou o carro e tamborilou os dedos no volante, tirando o celular do bolso antes de sair, batendo a porta com mais consideração que o normal.

-x-

Fechou os olhos por reflexo quando o delegado jogou o caderno de couro sobre a mesa, passando próximo demais de seu rosto, abrindo-os logo em seguida com um quê de cinismo.

– Certo, vamos facilitar as coisas pra você: me diz quem é, o que estava fazendo lá e porque e eu talvez-...

– Talvez me traga umas rosquinhas? Nah... – negou desinteressado, recostando-se na cadeira de madeira, se divertindo com a ruga de tensão que surgiu na testa do delegado. – Tenho o direito de permanecer calado não é?

Teve que conter um sorrisinho de escárnio quando o seu interrogador bateu com força na mesa, percebendo que mais um pouco, era capaz do cara não se negar a usar a força pra conseguir as respostas que queria.

– Estou falando sério aqui! Qual é o seu nome? – o homem ajeitou o chapéu e praticamente bufou as palavras em sua cara, forçando-o a se afastar do hálito quente e com um cheiro forte de cigarro e café.

– Ted Nuggent. – respondeu assim que o homem se afastou o suficiente, sorrindo de lado daquele jeito cretino e ouviu a risada de escarnio do homem, que pegou o caderno de couro e folheou-o com fingido descaso, parando em uma pagina em especial e jogando-o de novo à sua frente, apontando para o meio da folha.

– Eu acho que você se chama Adam. – ignorou a voz cheia de certeza do delegado e ficou encarando o que estava escrito embaixo do dedo magro, fincado na folha de papel.

Era inegavelmente a caligrafia de seu pai. Haviam coordenadas circuladas em caneta, ocupando umas três linhas de uma vez, e o nome e a data de aniversário do seu irmãozinho, logo embaixo. Praticamente pôde sentir o sorrisinho vitorioso do cara, provavelmente entendendo errado sua seriedade súbita, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, o telefone fixo começou a tocar irritantemente.

– Precisa ir ao banheiro?

– Não... – respondeu um tanto confuso levantando o olhar da folha e encarando finalmente o homem, talvez com seus 45 anos.

– Ótimo. – respondeu satisfeito, prendendo seu pulso esquerdo ao pé da mesa com algemas antes de sair da saleta.

_Típico..._, pensou aborrecido e puxou o braço de leve, suspirando ansiosamente, enquanto ouvia o movimento do lado de fora. Olhou para a porta para ter certeza que não tinha nenhum policial se aproximando e tirou o clipe da calça, livrando-se das algemas com certa facilidade.

Facilidade demais. Estranhou que nenhum policial ainda tivesse entrado na sala e por isso se aproximou com cuidado da porta - após guardar o diário consigo. Olhou através do vidro _fumé_ todo o contingente policial deixar a delegacia com pressa e sorriu ladino, esperando o ultimo tira sumir para então sair da sala, dando a volta pela delegacia e escapando pelos fundos.

Pulou o muro e riu discretamente, apalpando o bolso para ter certeza de que estava com seu celular e discou o numero de Sam, rindo novamente quando ele atendeu.

– Falsa denuncia dá cadeia, sabia? – comentou divertido e sorriu mais ao ouvir o mais novo rir do outro lado da linha.

– _De nada. Estou indo te buscar._

-x-

Não se deu ao trabalho de estacionar, apenas parou e abriu a porta do passageiro pro mais velho, que o encarou do lado de fora e torceu a boca antes de se conformar e entrar no carro, fechando-a com certa pressa.

Arrancou prontamente, seguindo o caminho de volta pro motel, enquanto seu irmão tirava algo do bolso interno da jaqueta e soltava o ar dos pulmões. Era um caderno de couro marrom, do que pôde ver e quando olhou melhor, percebeu a familiaridade.

– Isso é...

– O diário do pai, é. – completou distraído, abrindo-o na mesma página que o delegado o abrira e encarando novamente o nome do seu irmãozinho marcado na folha. – Era a sombra dentro da cova. A polícia deixou lá, provavelmente como isca, achando que o cara fosse voltar pra pegar.

Percebeu quando o mais velho passou distraidamente a ponta dos dedos no nome na folha e guardou silencio, sentindo o peso daquele gesto. E quase desejou que fosse Dean que estivesse dirigindo com suas musicas barulhentas, assim poderia ser ele ali com a ponta dos dedos passeando pelo papel, ou poderia simplesmente olhar para o lado de fora da janela e pensar.

– Precisamos ver onde essas coordenadas levam. – forçou sua voz a sair tranquila e ouviu o loiro soltar o ar também como se quase achasse graça.

– Você sabe que dia é hoje? – ouviu-o murmurar com a voz rasa e soltou o ar num riso sem diversão, forçando-se a não baixar a vista da rua. – Faltam 3 dias. Eu tinha me esquecido.

–... Eu não. – admitiu antes de parar o carro finalmente, descendo rápido, antes que ele próprio percebesse que estava quase lacrimejando.

Não combinaram nada em palavras, apenas recolheram as coisas e deixaram o motel o mais depressa possível como se já estivesse pré-estabelecido. E quando estavam no carro, o mais velho olhou mais uma vez para a página aberta antes de fechar o diário, jogando-o no colo do irmão. – Vamos voltar. A chance é mínima, mas se o pai anotou, talvez ele...

– Certo. – concordou sem olhar para ele, segurando a capa de couro entre os dedos com força.

– Sam...

– Falo sério Dean. Tudo bem. – afirmou sério, mas não levantou o olhar. É claro que estava mentindo, não estava nada bem. Não queria voltar. Não queria ver Adam naquela cama de novo e saber que mesmo nos próximos 3 dias, quando chegasse aquele dia que deveria ser um dia de celebração, ele não estaria lá pra comemorar a própria data. Por sua culpa.

Mas Dean estava certo, por menor que fosse, a chance existia e precisavam encontrar o pai, saber até onde ele sabia e fazê-lo explicar o resto da história. Riu um tanto sem-graça então, ao pensar numa coisa até bem óbvia.

– Ele vai chegar lá e dar de cara com a oficina e a casa fechadas... – comentou para o nada e como pensou, não recebeu resposta, apenas o pé do irmão mais pesado no acelerador do carro enquanto tomavam a estrada novamente, de volta para _Lawrence_.

-x-

A parte boa de tudo aquilo era que _Lawrence_ era a pouco mais de 30 min de viagem, logo, cairia fora de _Oskaloosa_ antes que percebessem o túmulo e estaria em casa, em segurança, quando o fizessem. Era até que um resultado satisfatório. Ao menos o caso _Samantha Smits_ estava oficialmente encerrado. E descobrir que o corpo havia sido enterrado no túmulo da família, justamente em _Jefferson County_...

Bom, ainda eram _dias_ perdidos naquele buraco de hospedagem, sem contar a fuga quase frustrada da casa da família _Scott_, a falta de resultados nessa busca e a falta de contato com os seus meninos durante todos esses dias.

Olhou para o banco do passageiro, onde largara seu celular ainda desligado e meneou a cabeça. Era melhor deixar para ligá-lo quando tivesse algo a falar para seus garotos. Ou talvez nem tivesse que fazê-lo, afinal já estava perto de casa.

Teve que sorrir discretamente a esse pensamento. Só percebia como sentia falta daquela casa velha quando voltava pra ela. Mas quando parou a caminhonete na entrada e abriu-a, ela parecia fechada há dias. Estava cheirando a poeira já, como se ninguém tivesse aberto as janelas há um tempo.

Chamou os três garotos, mas não teve resposta e isso fez seu coração acelerar e sua visão e audição se aguçarem, enquanto verificava cômodo por cômodo da casa em silencio, cuidadosamente com receio de encontrar algo. E não soube se ficava aliviado ou confuso quando percebeu que não havia nada nem sinal de ninguém ali.

Olhou no calendário, certo, era dia 25 de setembro, plena segunda-feira... Talvez os meninos estivessem na oficina e, pelo horário, Adam ainda estaria na escola.

Mas quando chegou na oficina, tudo estava trancado também. Vazio. E com cara de não ser visitado há dias.

O que estava acontecendo? Onde _diabos_ estavam seus filhos?

-x-

– Dá pra parar com isso? – baixou o volume do rádio e encarou o mais novo por um momento, antes de voltar sua atenção outra vez para a estrada.

– Com isso o quê? – perguntou se ajeitando no banco outra vez, ainda olhando para a janela.

– Com _isso!_ Cara, parece que tá com assadura nas bolas! – viu-o se remexer mais uma vez no banco e bufou, parando no acostamento. – Ok, o que tá acontecendo?

– Nada. – emendou imediatamente, finalmente encarando o mais velho. – Põe o carro pra andar Dean, não temos tempo a perder.

– Claro que não, mas não ponho a minha belezinha na estrada de novo até você decidir em que pedaço do banco quer ficar sentado de uma vez! O que está acontecendo Sam? Isso tudo é por causa do Dam?

– Não! – exclamou prontamente, um tanto confuso. – É. Mas não é só-... Olha... Você percebeu que todos esses 5 dias que ficamos na casa do Bobby, tudo que ele mostrou pra gente, de algum jeito, o pai já tinha ensinado antes? Quer dizer: Mexer com facas, tiro ao alvo, arco e flecha, as gincanas de resistência atrás dos doces, tudo! Ele estava _treinando_ a gente!

– É, eu saquei, certo. E você está assim por...? – continuou encarando-o um tanto descrente e, de algum jeito, sabia que ele não estava inquieto de gratidão pelo pai tê-los ensinado a se defender.

– Qual é... Ele estava nos fazendo de idiotas esse tempo todo!

– Sam!

– Não Dean, é exatamente isso. Ele ensinou tudo pra gente, só esqueceu o principal: mostrar contra _o quê_ nós devíamos usar o que aprendemos! De que adiantava, Dean, nós sabermos abrir fechaduras, abrir covas, ou mesmo sabermos todos aqueles textos em latim, se ele nunca disse pra quê tínhamos que saber isso? Todos esses anos, eu só achava que ele queria ensinar essas coisas absurdas pra gente por causa daquela história toda de exército, ou por superstição... mas não! Sempre teve algo muito maior por trás, mas ele segurou essa verdade com ele até ela resolver explodir sozinha nas nossas caras. E se soubessemos disso antes, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido! Talvez o Adam nem mesmo estivesse onde está nesse momento!

– Claro, e você queria que ele tivesse feito o quê? Que tivesse falado 'o principal' pra duas crianças pequenas? – ironizou. – Super! E depois o quê? Saísse nos arrastando por aí como ciganos enquanto ele caçava _monstros,_ Sammy? Qual é!

– Eu só queria a verdade. Você realmente acha que é pedir demais?

– Essa verdade Sam? Acho. – meneou a cabeça em desaprovação e voltou à estrada em silêncio. Não era como se não concordasse com ele até certo ponto, mas daí a jogar a culpa de tudo no cara? Quer dizer, com certeza ele teve seus motivos pra não contar e de certa forma tentou protegê-los sem deixá-los expostos, não é? Não sabia bem o que pensar e de algum jeito, conseguiu o que queria: Sam não estava mais pipocando no banco ao lado.

Mas de algum jeito, preferiria que ele ainda estivesse fazendo-o, ao invés de ficar encarando o vidro, parado daquele jeito grave.

-x-

Claro que o próximo passo foi procurar o caçula na escola, mas quando chegou à secretaria, foi informado que o aluno que ele procurava bem como mais outros dez ou quinze não apareceriam em aula devido a um incidente ocorrido na biblioteca há uma semana, ou algo assim. A secretária ainda disse mais alguma coisa sobre susto ou sei lá, mas não esperou que ela terminasse de falar, pois logo uniu isso à ligação de Dean aquele dia, falando que Adam estava no hospital.

_Péssimo sinal._

Começou pelo mais próximo, a uns 12 minutos de sua casa e quando perguntou à recepção sobre Adam Miligan Winchester, foi encaminhado diretamente à diretoria do hospital, mesmo sem que o tivesse requerido.

Foi informado não pelo diretor geral que seu filho se encontrava em coma e que ele próprio, aparentemente, havia solicitado a presença dos outros dois rapazes em outra cidade com urgência, por isso teve que engolir sua surpresa e preocupação e tratou com a maior naturalidade possível o assunto, induzindo-o a lhe narrar tudo que ocorrera. Não conseguiu muita coisa, apenas que o garoto passara 3 dias na UTI depois de uma melhora milagrosa e aquela piora inexplicável, e que agora estava em um quarto próprio. E uma permissão para ver seu menino fora do horário de visitas.

Assim que entrou no quarto tentou dar meia-volta, mas não conseguiu. Travou com a imagem de seu garoto ligado àqueles aparelhos todos, tão quieto e pálido. Não era seu Adam ali, era uma casca vazia! Desviou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo, mas sua garganta estava fechada. Abriu a boca numa tentativa de respirar, mas fechou-a quando dela escapou um soluço.

– Não meu menino... – disse baixinho, entredentes, e se aproximou lentamente, observando doloridamente o garoto que a pouco mais de 7 dias estava reclamando da programação da TV nos finais de semana. O que tinha acontecido? E onde estavam Sam e Dean?

Haviam ligado, não haviam? Solicitando a presença deles. Passando por si? Talvez fosse uma armadilha. Talvez ele não devesse ter ido atrás daquelas pistas como da outra vez..._Talvez-. Talvez eles estivessem em perigo._

Respirou fundo e secou os olhos um tanto bruscamente na manga da blusa que usava. Precisava manter a calma. Precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido ali, com Adam e com os meninos.

E foi pensando nisso que saiu do quarto do hospital a passos duros. Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo, a começar pelo tal incidente na biblioteca.

-x-

O percurso em si seria breve, talvez pouco mais de 30 min normalmente - que o pé pesado de Dean no acelerador poderia facilmente virar pouco mais de 20 -, não tivessem de ter parado para abastecer o carro, isso lá pelas 7:35pm num posto de gasolina qualquer de beira-de-estrada.

Desceu do carro e entrou na pequena loja de conveniência do posto, impaciente demais para aguardar sentado, quando tudo o que queria era chegar logo em _Lawrence_ e ouvir da boca de seu pai tudo o que ele andava escondendo deles.

Não entendia como Dean podia se manter tão sossegado em relação àquilo tudo. Porque, ok, entendia sim que as intenções do cara no começo tinham sido as melhores possíveis e até mesmo agradecia por poder ter tido uma infância normal, ou quase, mas por quanto tempo ele realmente achou que iria conseguir esconder isso?

Qual é, ele realmente achou que poderia esconder um mundo _inteiro_ deles e que eles ficariam bem? Olha onde o Adam estava agora! Tudo o que tinha acontecido com seus pais, com a mãe deles, com a Jessica... Aquilo tudo ligado a ele de algum jeito e ele sabia de tudo isso!

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, piscando algumas vezes antes de perceber que estava parado próximo a uma prateleira com manchas de mofo, abarrotada de salgadinhos, e que Dean o encarava parado à porta do estabelecimento.

– Sam? Vamos! – repetiu outra vez, finalmente obtendo alguma reação do mais novo, que o olhou por um segundo inteiro antes de vir em sua direção.

– Claro... – concordou ainda meio desnorteado e ouviu um pedido de licença às costas do seu irmão, que entrou para abrir passagem para um homem de meia-idade passar.

E quando o mais velho retrocedeu de novo e o homem passou por si, ele sorriu de um jeito estranho antes de seus olhos ficarem completamente negros, só por um segundo. Fazendo-o travar no lugar, vendo-o agir normalmente logo depois, pedindo algo à atendente.

– Sam caramba! Vamos logo! – entrou outra vez atrás do moreno, que veio em sua direção sem deixar de olhar fixamente o velho que entrara. – Pegou o telefone?

– Cala a boca. – retrucou impaciente, olhando mais duas vezes para a entrada da loja, antes de finalmente entrar no carro, sendo seguido logo pelo mais velho. – Aquele homem... Dean, ele tinha olhos negros.

– Pegou mesmo o telefone, não é? – sorriu meio de lado e encarou o moreno, mas desmanchou a expressão ao ver o olhar grave que o outro sustentava. – Negros, _negros?_Tipo... como os do pai são castanhos e os meus são verdes, ou...?

– _Negros_. Todo ele. – tentou olhar outra vez para a loja e viu o homem saindo, parando por um momento para encará-lo de um jeito confuso e ele parecia tão normal... Apenas um caminhoneiro fazendo compras. – Olha, esquece. Vamos logo.

– Sam, você não acha que-? Ele? – olhou também pelo retrovisor, o cara subindo no caminhão e voltou-se novamente para seu acompanhante, que só torceu a boca e meneou a cabeça.

– Foi muito rápido. Esquece... – pediu ansioso e sentiu o mais velho girando a chave na ignição, sem deixar de olhar para o caminhão, que seguiu tranquilamente para o sentido oposto.

Era só o que faltava, agora estava vendo coisas.

-x-

Se encostou ao muro de tijolos gastos e fechou os olhos com força.

Céus, era tão mais fácil fazer o trabalho quando não era pessoal! Por um momento quase não aguentou ouvir o relato do colega de classe de Adam sobre como ele surtou na biblioteca e todos começaram a agir estranho também, se jogando contra as prateleiras.

O garoto se assustou e bateu a cabeça na mesa quando tentou levantar. Desmaiou antes mesmo que percebesse e quando acordou, só viu sangue e equipes de socorro. Adam não estava mais lá em lugar nenhum e só depois ficou sabendo que havia sido levado para o hospital às pressas, escoltados pelos irmãos mais velhos.

Voltou a caminhar rumo à sua caminhonete, a cabeça a milhão enquanto tentava entender o que acontecera realmente com seu filho e o que os meninos sabiam a respeito.

Parou por um momento quando percebeu que havia um homem andando pouco atrás de si e sentiu a respiração acelerar ainda mais ao perceber que ele logo parou também, arrumando os cadarços do tênis surrado que usava com uma naturalidade tal que o faria jurar que estava imaginando coisas, não fosse o lobo velho que era. Fingiu não perceber, continuou caminhando como as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Segurou as chaves e abriu com cuidado o cantil de _wisky,_ liso, de aço que carregava consigo.

Deu a volta calmamente pela traseira do veículo e abriu a porta cantarolando alguma coisa, quando sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe firmemente o ombro e uma voz simpática perguntar se ele sabia que horas eram. Sorriu discretamente ao ver, de esguelha, o relógio digital no pulso do homem e a cena em si aconteceu tão rápido que foi até mesmo difícil de processar.

Só percebeu que o empurrara e jogara o conteúdo do cantil no rosto do cara quando este berrou, caminhando cegamente para o meio da rua como se tivesse sido queimado, para em seguida sair correndo. Foi em seu encalço, processando rápido demais o que acabara de acontecer. Precisava pegá-lo. Interrogá-lo sobre aquilo tudo, pois o maldito com certeza deveria ter as respostas.

Seguiu-o por quase meia quadra, apressado, quando perdeu-o de vista por um momento e parou, só então percebendo que o que menos queria, estava acontecendo ali.

_Estavam atrás dele._

Olhou o caminho que seguia mais uma vez e retrocedeu às pressas, ignorando as pessoas que o olhavam - provavelmente pensando que fora assaltado. Entrou no carro sem perder tempo e arrancando às pressas de lá. Partiria imediatamente para o hospital.

Não ia voltar pra casa para dar continuidade àquela pesquisa, como fizera durante boa parte do dia anterior, tinha que chegar logo naquele maldito hospital. Era óbvio que aquilo deveria ser bem maior e mais grave do que pensou e Adam estava sozinho, indefeso e desprotegido naquele maldito quarto, coisa que _eles_ deveriam saber! Precisava ir para lá o mais rápido possível.

Chegou à entrada do prédio e respirou fundo, indo ao porta-malas para pegar algo antes de entrar. Escondeu no cós do jeans que usava, cobrindo o resto com a blusa apressadamente antes de entrar. E, após burlar a segurança, enquanto subia em direção ao quarto de seu filho, não pode deixar de pensar no quão estranha e mal contada aquela história não estava.

Adam surtava na escola, seus meninos o socorriam e não conseguiam falar consigo.

Eles não desistiriam assim tão fácil de tentar contato consigo, muito menos deixariam o caçula sozinho assim sem mais nem menos.

A não ser que...

– A não ser que... – olhou para seu menino tão quieto deitado naquela cama desconfortável e suspirou com a obviedade daquilo. – Bobby...

Estava mais que claro que aquela história não tinha nada de normal e com certeza, depois de ter dito para seu filho que estava indo pra _South Dakota_, se eles não conseguissem encontrá-lo pelo celular, tentariam a segunda opção mais viável. Tirou o aparelho do bolso com uma sensação desagradável e discou os números conhecidos com mais força que o necessário, afundando os botões entre os dedos impacientemente. E quando foi atendido, não conseguiu nem de longe controlar seu gênio.

– Seu velho maldito, o que você fez com meus garotos? – exclamou entredentes, assim que ouviu o barulho da linha sendo ocupada. Não conseguia decidir se estava aliviado ou irritado agora.

– _Devo desculpas para seu filho. Está na cara de quem ele puxou os bons modos._ – bufou ao ouvir a voz conhecida soar desinteressada do outro lado da linha e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, baixando o tom de voz em respeito a seu menino.

– Bobby... Onde estão o Dean e o Sam?

– _No seu rastro é claro. Onde você esta? Esses meninos estão revirando o Kansas inteiro atrás de você!_

– Oque você disse pra eles? – sentiu-se preocupado à afirmação do velho amigo. E mais ainda quando não recebeu resposta do outro lado. – Bobby, o que você disse para eles?

– _A verdade._ – prendeu o ar indignadamente ao ouvir aquilo, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de recobrar a razão e ver que não era nada disso que estava acontecendo. Mas quando abriu-os, estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, plantado a um quarto de hospital com um filho em _coma_ e dois desaparecidos.

– Eu mato você Bobby. Se você realmente disse o que eu acho que disse, eu juro por Deus que eu-...

– _Cale a boca John, ou _eu_ juro que atiro em você outra vez, e desta não vou errar!_ – foi interrompido impacientemente e ouviu um bufo do outro lado, precedendo um silêncio pesado. – _Acha mesmo que eu contaria se tivesse outra escolha?_

– Quer mesmo que eu seja sincero? – retrucou sarcástico, ainda tentando controlar sua respiração rancorosa. – Você sempre foi contra esconder o que eu escondi!

– _Veja você mesmo, em resultado, o porquê! Foi ver seu filho no hospital John? Ele parece saudável e feliz o bastante pra você? _– engoliu em seco às palavras do outro, lançando um olhar ansioso para a cama de Adam. –_Foda-se você e suas lamentações Winchester, os garotos estão em risco e têm o direito de saber a verdade! Não contei nada que você já não deveria ter contado!_

– Você não tinha esse direito... – sentiu sua voz escapar entre um lamento e um murmúrio irado e apertou mais o telefone entre os dedos ao ouvir a risada desdenhosa em resposta.

– _Não mesmo. Era um DEVER como quase um segundo pai. O mesmo dever que VOCÊ deveria ter assumido antes que a corda estourasse pro lado mais fraco! Agora pare de resmungar como um velho e encare a verdade: Eles estão atrás de você e querem respostas._

– Você já contou tudo para eles!

– _Relaxe homem, deixei a pior parte para você._

– Eu que vou atirar em você a próxima vez que o encontrar Robert Singer. Eu prometo. – sussurrou irritado, mesmo que mais controlado e ouviu-o rir outra vez. E teria reparado que esta risada foi menos cínica e mais sincera, não estivesse tão puto da vida.

– _Então vamos ver quem é mais rápido no gatilho _cowboy_._

Continuou com o celular à orelha alguns segundos antes de entender que ele realmente desligara na sua cara. E quando guardou o aparelho no bolso para não jogá-lo contra a parede e se aproximou da cama de seu filho, percebeu um movimento estranho à porta.

– Pai...

E nada o preparara para ver seus meninos parados ali.

-x-

– Pai... – deixou escapar de sua boca como um suspiro aliviado. Era ele ali, o cara em pessoa. A caminhonete estacionada na frente do hospital era mesmo dele. Mas se surpreendeu ao levar um esbarrão de Sam, que passou por si e entrou no quarto a passos largos e lentos.

– Onde o senhor estava? – perguntou em tom baixo e seco, encarando o homem a sua frente e por um momento ele pareceu tão perdido e confuso que só abriu a boca silenciosamente, antes de olhar outra vez para seu irmãozinho na cama e suspirar.

– Meninos...

– Onde é que o senhor estava pai!

– Olhe bem como fala comigo Samuel! Ainda sou seu pai! – alterou o tom de voz também levando seu olhar do mais velho ao moreno, que fechou o punho, como se tentasse se controlar. – Posso fazer a mesma pergunta a vocês? Sam? Dean? O irmão de vocês sozinho e indefeso num hospital... E vocês? Onde estavam!

– Pai... – deu um passo pra dentro do quarto em direção ao seu velho, mas foi impedido pelo braço do mais novo em seu caminho.

– Não Dean! Se tem alguém errado aqui é ele! – ouviu-o murmurar para si antes de se virar para o pai outra vez. – Fala de nós, mas onde é que o senhor estava quando _mais precisamos do senhor?_ Quando o Dam veio parar nessa merda de hospital! _Hein?_ Faz sequer _ideia_ de quantas mil vezes Dean tentou entrar em contato com o senhor _e nada, _pai? Faz _ideia_de como precisávamos do senhor durante todos esses dias e você não estava!

– Então não posso me ausentar por uns dias que a nossa família vira um caos? Certo, eu saio uns dias e como não conseguem me encontrar, simplesmente largam o irmão de vocês pra trás? Em coma! Num maldito hospital!_ Desprotegido!_

– _Talvez estivéssemos seguindo seu exemplo._ – cuspiu irônico essas palavras e sentiu o agarrão que seu irmão deu em suas roupas, pondo-se a sua frente, no exato momento em que seu pai bradou seu nome outra vez.

– Certo todo mundo, agora se acalmem! – foi sua fez de bradar irritado, separando-os a uma distancia segura, já que nem eles mesmos pareciam ter percebido que estavam quase nariz a nariz. E quando segurou a camisa do pai para afastá-lo também, percebeu o cabo daquela pistola Colt.45, semi-oculto em sua cintura e sentiu seu sangue gelar por um momento. Conhecia seu velho bem o bastante para saber que carregava armas no carro, mas que dificilmente levava-as consigo assim.

– Quero só ouvir da boca dele se pelo menos tinha um bom motivo pra isso!

– É claro que eu tinha! E vocês sabem disso!

– _Agora_ sabemos. Mas isso não muda o fato de você ter nos largado pra trás, 'desprotegidos', sem a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo! Tem ideia do que foi? Termos ouvido tudo o que ouvimos do Bobby?! Não acha que a gente merecia saber dessa merda toda ANTES DELA EXPLODIR NA NOSSA CARA?

– EU ESTAVA PROTEGENDO VOCÊS!

– ADAM PARECE MUITO PROTEGIDO MESMO NESSE MOMENTO!

– EU DISSE CHEGA! – empurrou-os para longe outra vez e segurou o mais novo pela gola da camisa sem que ele sequer percebesse isso, vendo o olhar de seu pai voltar-se decepcionado para si.

– Onde você estava quando tudo isso aconteceu Dean? Como pôde permitir que seu próprio irmão fosse parar em um hospital em coma!

– Não _ouse _falar dele pai_, não ouse!_ Não faz ideia do que ele tem aguentado pra cuidar de mim, dele mesmo, da situação do Adam e ainda estar de pé no meio dessa merda toda, para julgá-lo assim! Você não tem esse direito!

– Sam, não... Por favor... – pediu Dean, puxando-o para si outra vez quando sentiu-o ir para a frente e afrouxando o aperto em sua gola então. Já já iam ser expulsos do hospital se realmente continuassem com aquela gritaria. – Está tudo bem...

– Não, não está!

– Está sim! Olha, eu agradeço por isso... Mas não é lugar e nem hora para satisfações. Certo?

Viu o olhar conciliador do mais velho e bufou, encostando-se na porta em silencio.

John estava chocado com sua atitude e mais ainda com a forma que Sam tinha lhe enfrentado para proteger o irmão naquele momento, muito mais ofendido do que furioso. Isso lhe fez sentir um alivio enorme. Principalmente quando notou que o fato comoveu Dean.

– Filho... Perdão! – falou puxando Dean para si e o abraçando. – Eu...

– Está nervoso por voltar para casa e encontrar a situação assim, eu entendo pai... – disse sem olhar para ele.

– Pode me perdoar? Nada disso é sua culpa... – perguntou então, tentando olhar nos olhos do filho, mas sem conseguir realmente este feito.

– Claro... Claro, sem problemas.

– Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou o médico aparecendo na porta com uma expressão sinceramente descontente. – Me reportaram sobre _berros_ vindos deste quarto. Sinceramente espero não ter que lembrar aos senhores que estamos em um hospital e que todos os pacientes, _sem exceção_, necessitam de _descanso_.

– Não está havendo nada doutor. – Sam adiantou-se a falar, lançando um olhar curto para Dean, que teve certeza naquele momento que o mais novo tentaria enrolar o médico e ajudou-o nisso, entre olhares significativos, evitando que seu pai falasse até que percebesse o que estava se passando ali.

E John teve que conter um sorrisinho satisfeito ao ver como seus garotos eram bons naquilo. O médico, depois de ser enredado pela história que os meninos inventaram, ficou mais uma meia hora conversando com os três e enfim os atualizou da situação de Adam - que aparentemente permanecia a mesma -, para por fim deixá-los a sós.

– Sabem... Ainda estou confuso. O que exatamente está havendo aqui? – perguntou para seus filhos, indicando o caçula com um movimento discreto. – Quero dizer... Procurei por toda parte, mas ninguém sabe dizer o que realmente aconteceu com ele!

Os meninos trocaram um olhar cúmplice ao ouvi-lo e o moreno deu a volta na cama, se colocando ao lado de Adam, enquanto Dean sentou-se no braço do pequeno sofá de dois lugares, de frente para o pai.

Contaram o que havia acontecido se revezando. Desde a escola até o episódio dos olhos amarelos e comportamento estranho do caçula, as vozes cada vez mais baixas e graves. E quando a voz do mais novo falhou ao contar sobre Adam, Dean terminou a história com o olhar baixo e John só conseguiu explodir em fúria outra vez.

– _Desgraçado!_ – disse se levantando bruscamente, o rosto lívido. Era isso! Por isso que havia sido seguido! Não devia ter ido a lugar algum, Deus, como não devia. – Ele... Adam...

– Bobby disse que foi possuído. – levantou o olhar dos próprios dedos entrelaçados e encarou seu pai com o olhar grave. – Ele está certo?

– Aparentemente... – respondeu baixo, controlando como pode aquela vontade exasperante de berrar e quebrar tudo a sua frente.

– Ele-. _Aquilo_ falou comigo, pai... Disse 'dois já foram'... pra mim. – teve que morder a parte interna da boca ao ouvir Sam, que o olhava de um jeito quase alheio, enquanto segurava o próprio braço.

Ele parecia tão frágil e transtornado... E quando voltou a falar, sua voz soou partida e teve certeza de que aquilo tudo era demais para seu Sam aguentar.

– Ele falou comigo, chamou meu nome e me olhou com aqueles olhos amarelos! Como os da carta, pai! Como os daquela noite que a mamãe morreu! – baixou a vista e riu baixo, limpando os olhos quando sentiu-os úmidos demais ao ver a imagem de Adam ali e perceber outra vez que aquilo era sua culpa de alguma forma. John tinha razão, Dean não tinha culpa de nada. Nem mesmo seu pai tinha. _Ele _tinha. E ao pensar nisso mais uma vez, não conseguiu olhar para seu irmão na cama e levantou, forçando-se a não pensar na Jessica naquele momento também sob o risco de não conseguir se segurar. – _Por quê?_ Pai... Se você sabe como isso tudo pode ser por minha causa, por favor, me diz por quê.

– Eu... não sei, Sammy. Não sei. – murmurou quase para si, como se não quisesse atrapalhar o silencio denso que seguiu a pergunta de seu filho. E preferiu não olhar para eles, nenhum dos três, quando se voltou para a porta. – Vamos embora meninos. Estamos todos cansados e ainda temos muito pra conversar.

Quase riu consigo ao pensar no que o desgraçado do Bobby lhe disse. É... ele lhe deixara a pior parte.

-x-


End file.
